Preciosas Ilusiones
by Lory Backon
Summary: "Detesto a los gatos" Pero ya que... Kamijou Hiroki es un estudiante de la carrera de literatura , vive una vida normal si así se le podría llamar detestar todo lo que no tiene que ver con libros o su perro Haru ! Pero esta apunto de encontrar una bola felpuda que hará la vida Miau...ravillosa?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Jounjou Romantica son propiedad de Shungiku Nakamura.

\- Cuidado!  
\- se va a matar!  
Un estruendo , el bullicio , un ruido sórdido y el chillido de los frenos del carro delante de mi !  
Pero que demonios estaba pensando? !  
No... No estaba pensando!  
\- maldito imbecil! Que crees que hacías ? Oficial! Oficial!  
Justo cuando uno intenta hacer algo bueno , justo es cuando recibe todo el peso de la ley! Carajo! Un oficial robusto y enorme me pidió mi identificación.  
\- que creías que hacías chico? Acaso intentabas matarte?  
\- no señor !  
\- entonces?  
\- está loco oficial ! Loco! Deberían encerrarte por maldito loco!- grito el conductor del vehículo atrás de oficial .  
\- cállate ! Tu estas más loco!  
\- y bien ?  
\- ah! - suspire y saque la bola felpuda que traía escondida detrás de mi , en mis manos !  
\- miauuuu!- maulló como saludando  
\- es tu gato?  
\- no! Señor ! Para nada ! Para nada!  
\- entonces !  
\- lo ...- me sentí tan ridículo francamente que agaché la mirada - lo iban a atropellar y se me hizo fácil ...  
\- se te hizo fácil rescatarlo en medio de una avenida transitada y en plena hora de congestión, con el semáforo en verde?  
Asentí ! Sonaba tan idiota! Dios !  
\- toma ! - dijo extendiéndome un papel amarillo- por esta vez quedara así , otro heroico rescate y te juro que te llevo a la prefectura de policía por suicida ! Entendiste ?  
\- si!  
\- deberían llevarlo al psiquiátrico !- grito el conductor y el oficial le hecho una mirada de ira .  
Puse al gato en el suelo y este comenzó a frotarse contra mi pantalón y a maullar .  
\- si de nada !  
Abrí el papel , una multa ... Bueno unos cuantos yenes... Queeeeeee?  
Hiroki Kamijou  
Monto a pagar... 50,000 yens.  
Mi nombre ? Ya lo saben ! Mi edad ?  
Preferencias ? Leer , leer , leer, leer... Mencione leer ? Y mi perro Haru!  
Ah y olvide mencionar algo ...Detesto a los gatos!  
Al fin había llegado a la universidad , tarde para variar ! Que lata ! Ese gato me dejo lleno de pelo, estaba sudado por la corretiza y además no se donde había dejado mi almuerzo .  
Ah! En fin !  
\- Kamijou bebe! Ven a mis brazos !  
Este fastidioso hombre otra vez !  
-sensei ... Sueltenme!  
\- no quiero ! No quiero! Me niego! Además mi Kamijou bebe no llegaste a la primera clase eh? Que tipo de estudiante serio dices que eres ?  
\- lo siento ! Ocurrió un ...  
Un gato salió volando directo a la cara de sensei Miyagi .  
\- awww quítame lo ! Quítame lo!  
Ese gato! Era... Lo arranque de su rostro y este aún peleaba por seguir arañando a sensei . En cuanto lo acomode en mis brazos se quedo quieto.  
\- awww qe malo eres Kamijou bebe , ve a dejar a tu mascota celosa a otra parte!  
\- pero...  
\- nada! No se puede traer mascotas a la universidad! Awww mi rostro hermoso!  
Me decidí a sacar al gato que maullaba feliz en mis brazos y se pegaba a ellos .  
Una vez afuera lo deje en uno de los jardines y como un lunático le dije :  
\- basta de agradecimientos! Ahora veté !  
Este me miro interesado y comenzó a restregarseme contra el pantalón de nuevo!  
\- genial más pelos de gato! Bien fue suficiente !  
\- miaaaaa!  
El gato me mordisqueo el pantalón y yo me puse en cluclillas .  
\- que sucede?  
\- miaaaa!  
\- no te ofendas eres suprema mente lindo pero no soy fanático de los gatos!  
\- miaaaa- respondió .  
Algo en mi interior sintió la curiosidad de cargarlo y como en automático le tome y puse su carita peluda y bigotóna frente a mi rostro . Esos ojos azules ! Como se movían , como me miraban ! Acabe por hacer una locura ... Pegue mis labios a su hocico y le bese con los ojos cerrados!  
Sus labios eran suaves y su lengua inundo mi paladar. Sus brazos me rodearon y me pegaron a el . Ah! Que delicia... Un ... Un momento!  
De sopetón abrí los ojos y un muchacho enorme y desnudo se encontraba besándome y apretándome contra el !  
\- ah... Ah... Ah... Tu... Tu...  
\- Hiro-san! Te amo! Casemonos!  
Comencé a reír como loco , no podía parar de reír , seguro era otra broma de los del club de lucha o de algún otro gracioso! Nah seguro era del profesor Miyagi por lo del gato! Jajajajajaj que gracioso!  
\- si seguro ! Ahorita ? Mañana ? Cuando?  
\- Hiro-san ! Ahorita ahorita ! Casemonos ahorita ! Oh pero no tenemos la ceremonia ni nada además no soy mayor de edad!  
\- genial! - jajaja no era mayor de edad? Si tenía un tamaño enorme !  
\- ah bien ! Entonces que propones ?  
\- mmmmh- medito - ya se! Toma esto.  
Este se quitó su del cuello su cascabel y de una correa grande ajusto hasta hacerlo un pequeño anillo ... Como podía ser? Debía ser algún tipo de polimero que se estirara penco fuera a voluntad ?  
El chico tomó mi mano y dijo.  
\- Hiro- san te casarías conmigo?  
Puso el anillo en el dedo donde debía ir ... Me pareció tan real que me avergoncé y asenti. Seguro que quién había planeado la broma se moría de la risa !  
La mano me temblaba y comencé a perder la vista , a una de caer desmayado le escuche decirme...  
\- Hiro- san!  
Le sonrei y esté me tomó en sus brazos , si voz dulce dijo:  
\- estas preciosas ilusiones en mi cabeza que se han formado nunca me fallaron cuando era un gatito y separarme de ellas no será posible y menos ahora que te conocí ! Ah lo olvide tu almuerzo !  
No supe más del mundo . Cuando desperté estaba tirado en el pasto y el sol se ocultaba . Me levanté un poco adolorido ya que el suelo estaba muy duro y mire mi almuerzo ! Estaba a mi lado intacto! Como? Como había pasado ?  
Ah... Me levanté con la espalda contracturada tome mi almuerzo y me fui al edificio de literatura .  
Sensei estaba aún en la escuela y al verme puso una cara de espanto!  
\- Kamijou bebe que haces aquí?  
\- aquí estudio sensei !  
\- te ves horrible parece que te atropelló un camión!  
\- o que alguien muy llevado me jugo una pasada!  
\- ah? - su rostro era de absoluta ignorancia así que decidí creerle y dejar el asunto por la paz!  
\- veté a casa es tarde ya ! Mañana no faltes !  
\- Hai!  
\- Kamijou bebe?  
\- dígame - conteste algo irritado por eso de bebe.  
\- te vas a comer eso?  
\- no! - le deje mi almuerzo y este siguió fumando y metido en los poemas de bashou .


	2. Nos bañaremos juntos?

Durante el camino a casa compre unos panes de carne y me los comí . Rentaba un apartamento ya que no podía vivir en la mansión de mis padres por que me quedaba lejos de la universidad ! Mi apartamento no era la gran cosa pero a mi me gustaba !  
\- ah hogar dulce ... Queeeeee!  
Afuera de mi puerta estaba la bola de pelos esperándome ? Provocando el ladrido ininterrumpido de haru! Mi adorado perro! Al verme la bola de pelo maulló ... Acaso me estaba saludando?  
Me acerque y me puse de cluclillas !  
\- razón motivo o circunstancia del por que estés aquí?  
\- miaaaa!  
\- osh ! Está bien pero sólo por que voy a conseguirte un hogar y ya! Aquí no te puedes quedar ! No me gustan los gatos!  
Tome a la bola de pelo y la metí .  
No voy a describir el caos que causo tener un gato y un perro viviendo bajo el mismo techo! Sólo diré que mi casa se volvió un campo de batalla ! Pobre haru ! Tuvo que dormir en la sala y la bola felpuda conmigo ... Los días se sucedieron y nadie lo reclamaba ni querían adoptarlo , no podía encargarlo a alguien más por que se daba a la fuga y aparecía en mi puerta !  
Cansado de tener que soportar todo eso decidí meterlo en una caja y dejarlo con comida y sus juguetes en un refugio ! Era un gatito aún así que podría adaptarse , dentro de la caja este comenzó a maullar !  
\- lo ... Lo siento pero ... No soy fan de los gatos ...  
En un descuido cuando intente alzar la caja este se salió y me miro ... Sus ojos reflejaban una tristeza enorme !  
\- vamos! Se un buen chico !  
Me agache para cogerle y este se lanzo a mis labios!  
Sus brazos potentes me sujetaron y su beso fue tierno ...  
Era ... Era el chico de la vez pasada ! No! Estaba soñando ! Esto debía ser una broma !  
\- Hiro- san! No me dejes!  
Aterrado me libre de sus brazos y me fui a gatas hasta toparme con la pared!  
\- Duuuueleee...que... Que .. Que eres tu?  
\- Hiro- san! No me abandones ! Dijiste que nos casaríamos!  
Yo le miraba aterrado , era muy alto y apuesto ! Sus cabellos azules oscuros coronados por un parde orejas de gato respingadas . Su cuerpo estaba desarrollado ,me atrevía a decir que mas que el mío ! Y ese enorme ... Awwww me sonroje y ubique la vista en esa colita de gato que meneaba !  
\- quién... Que... Que quieres? Dinero? Puedes llevarte lo que desees! No tengo muchas cosas pero no me opondré !  
Este se levantó y me dijo:  
\- quiero tu corazón me lo puedo llevar?  
Cuando estaba realmente cerca , creí que me golpearía y cerré instintivamente los ojos !  
Este acaricio mi cabeza y depósito un beso en mis labios.  
\- Hiro - san tengo frío! Quiero ropa !  
Abrí los ojos lentamente y le vi. Era tan hermoso ... Este me ofreció su mano , mi mano temblorosa la tomó y me ayudo a incorporarme .  
\- podrías prestarme algo de ropa ?  
Lo conduje a mi habitación y saque unas cuantas prendas .  
\- que problema Hiro-san es muy pequeño y no me queda muy bien!  
Maldito mocoso atrevido llamarme enano a mi?  
\- pues si no te gusta veté a la caja !  
\- no quise ser grosero con mi amado Hiro-san! Todo es muy bonito y de muy buen gustó!  
Bufe y el escogió unos pantalones deportivos negros que a mi me quedaban enormes y a el muy justos y una playera blanca !  
\- toma ponte estos tennis ! Son de Akihiko ! Seguro son de tu número!  
\- bien gracias Hiro-san!- su sonrisa felina me hizo ruborizar .  
Luego de eso estaba listo para las explicaciones así que nos sentamos a tomar una taza de te !  
\- Me llamo Kusama Nowaki y soy un Seishin nekomimi!  
-un seishin!?  
\- Hai! Pertenezco a uno de los once universos el séptimo para ser exacto ! Mi padre es el guardián del portal dimensional de ese universo , un sumo sacerdote de la realeza felina y ...  
\- espera ! Espera quieres que te crea esa? Jajajaj , vamos quién te pago para hacerme esta broma , o enloquecerme ?  
\- Hiro-san ! A mi nadie me pago! Tu me rescataste verdad? O acaso ya no te acuerdas de ese coche que me iba a matar? Tu me salvaste en la forma exacta en que nadie lo había hecho! Luego fui a dejarte tu almuerzo y me besaste y me dijiste que si querías casarte conmigo!  
\- ah? Así que por fin paso!  
\- ah? - dijo sorprendido - que paso?  
\- vaya ! - inhale hondo y luego exhale - nunca creí que fuera a tan corta edad pero bueno... Creo que era algo que pasaría ! Tarde o temprano ...  
\- Hiro- san ! Que sucede ! - este fue hasta donde yo estaba y me tomó por los brazos ...- Hiro - san que paso? Dime ? De que hablas?  
Yo le mire directo a los ojos y dije .,..  
\- por fin me volví loco! Ya me pire!  
\- Hiro- san ! No estas loco !  
\- entonces tu lo estas ! Lo que dices no tiene sentido !  
\- te lo puedo mostrar ! Vamos ! - me tomó del brazo y me condujo hacia la sala - vamos causa me un estornudo !  
\- ah?  
-causa me un estornudo! Dije !  
Yo comenze a reír como loco y esto provoco su ira.  
\- Hiro-san no estas loco ni yo ! Y te lo voy a probar !  
Tomó el plumero y lo agito en su nariz ... Una y otra vez ! Vaya que tío más pirado .  
\- basta ya! - dije - basta ! No sigas con la mentira ... Tu no eres ...  
\- achuuuuu! - estornudo y su cuerpo se desvaneció de las ropas . En lugar de eso salió de entré estas la bola felpuda !  
\- santo dios! - grite y este se sentó frente a mi y maulló .  
\- ee... Eee... Eres tu? Eres tu Nowaki?  
Me senté en el piso ya que todo me daba vueltas y este se acerco a mi y maulló de nuevo !  
\- que qqqquieres?  
\- miaaaa!  
\- un beso?  
El gato asintió con su cabecita y yo le tome de nuevo y le bese . De inmediato sentí sus brazos fuertes apretándome contra el!  
\- Hiro - san ! Ahora me crees?  
Yo no daba crédito e esto y tuve que aferrarme a el para no desmayar .  
\- vamos Hiro-san debes descansar !  
Este me levantó con facilidad y me llevo a mi cama , me arropo y fue a vestirse regresando con una bandeja y compresas frías!  
\- no... Nowaki como es que veniste a dar aquí?  
\- es muy fácil Hiro-san el séptimo universo está a punto de un gran cambio ! El rey mi padre dijo que mi tio que es rey de otra nacion abdicara pronto al trono y sólo hay tres elegidos para prometerse con su hija la infanta Camille , mi primo Shinobu ... Ese es un gato terrible , es muy malo! Y el cobarde primo Misaki- chan ! El es un buen prospecto pero apenas tiene trece años y uno sólo se puede prometer a los 15 ! Ellos querían que yo me prometiera con Camille y me convirtiera en el nuevo rey pero yo no la amo! De hecho no siquiera me gusta, es una gatita hermosa , bueno algo regordeta pero una cara hermosa , más no es mi gustó! Mi gustó es Hiro-san !  
\- emh bueno y como acabaste aquí!  
\- como ya te había dicho mi padre es el guarda del portal , es un noble rey ! Y además un sumo sacerdote así que escape por el portal pero en este universo me pareció que estoy condicionado a los besos de Hiro- san para ser humano de nuevo!  
\- ah?  
\- si! Después de que me salvaste te busque por todas partes para darte tu almuerzo y cuando te encontré , unos chicos de tu colegio se mostraron cálidos conmigo , incluso una chica me beso la nariz y no sucedió la transformación que sucedió cuando Hiro- san me beso!  
Luego de que fui a dejarte tu almuerzo y te desmayarás una polvareda de aire me llego a la nariz y estornude volviéndome un gato nuevamente ! No se aún como funciona en este universo pero supongo que tus besos me convierten en esto y los estornudos en gato! Los gatos no solemos estornudar mucho sabes?  
\- ahhhh! - me queje  
\- Hiro-san te sientes bien?  
\- no! Oye entonces ... Bueno ... Supongo no era en serio eso de casarnos!  
\- Hiro-san , claro que era muy en serio! Y ahora que estamos comprometidos podré llamar a mi padre para que me descarten como prometido de Camille !  
\- queee? - dije pegando un salto de la cama!  
\- si ! Ahora Hiro- san es mi amado prometido!  
\- pero !  
\- te sienta muy bien el anillo!  
\- ah?- voltee a ver mi mano pero no vi nada más!  
\- ah lo siento no puedes verlo verdad? Miamia!- dijo como en una especie de maullido y un anillo de correa de plata con un enorme cascabel dorado apareció justo en mi dedo !  
\- awwww! Quitalo! Quitalo!  
\- no! Este anillo significa mi amor por Hiro-san ! Seremos felices verdad Hiro - san! Además debo decirte que soy un casto gato doncel !  
\- ah? Eso significa ...  
\- que te puedo dar gatitos!- su sonrisa estúpida me hizo enojar!  
\- como vas a decir tanta tontería !  
\- eso si ! Nuestra boda tiene que ser en el vigésimo cuarto día después de mi cumpleaños quince !  
\- ah? Pues cuantos años tienes?  
\- acabo de cumplir catorce - dijo sonriendo.  
\- catorceeeeee! - con ese tamaño? No! No! No! Eso era una broma !  
\- Hiro- san tus ojos están dando vueltas !  
Me tomó mi tiempo en recuperarme y saber que no era ninguna broma ni nada ! Nowaki era un chico gato y no era humano! Carajo como me venía a meter en estos líos ?  
Esa semana Nowaki comenzó a encargarse de los quehaceres de la casa y haru mi pequeño perro adorado nada más no le dejaba en paz!  
\- a callar perro! Yo se como usar una lavadora ! - decía sacándole la lengua - los gatos somos más inteligentes que estas bolas peludas de baba! No se como a los humanos les agradan!  
Haru era un perro criollo que me encontré una noche de lluvia muy amarga ! Esa noche mi mejor amigo y el amor de mi vida Usami Akihiko había partido a estudiar su maestría en Londres . Yo quería confesarme le pero no pude así que me trague mis sentímientos y salí a vagar bajo la lluvia ! Haru estaba empapado pero me brindo el calor de su consuelo y su amistad incondicional !  
\- Nowaki deja en paz a haru!  
\- Hiro- san yo no hago nada ! - dijo saltando a abrazarme .  
\- Nowaki...  
Este se me pego y comenzó a acariciarse en mis mejillas .  
\- Hiro -san ! Te amo ! Quédate hoy conmigo!  
\- no puedo ! Por favor no causes problemas y no discutas con el buen haru!  
\- Hiro- san te lo prometo ! Y cuando llegues nos bañarnos juntos !  
\- acaso estas loco?! Deja de pensar cosas !  
\- te quiero Hiro-san !


	3. Marcando territorio!

Cuando los humanos están contentos el tiempo pasa más rápido!  
Hiro- san me había rescatado , me había adoptado y se casaría conmigo ! Era tan dulce ! Y además siempre tenía el ceño fruncido ! Sus poderes curativos me sacudirían la tristeza que albergaba ! Un secreto oscuro ! Pero Hiro-san me completaría verdad? Y así unido a el entonces mi vida por fin podría comenzar !  
\- Nowaki ! Ya llegue a casa!  
\- Hiro-san! Miaaa!- salte a su encuentro pero ese olor ... Ese olor...- Hiro-san has bebido?  
\- si algo ! Ahora estoy cansado ! - este se agachó a saludar a el buen haru!  
\- Hiro - san estas bien?  
\- Hai! Sólo tengo sueño ... - se acomodó recostado con haru en el piso y se quedo dormido !  
Hiro-san! Me acerque y le quite los zapatos y la corbata . Era tan dulce cuando dormía . Haru gruño por lo bajo!  
\- silencio haru! Tu amo está dormido y puedes despertarlo!  
Este me miro y me hizo caso ! Yo me agache y bese su frente . Mi Hiro- san !  
\- te amo! - le dije ...  
\- Akihiko ! - suspiro el y me dejo helado ! - Akihiko ! Yo...  
\- Akihiko?  
Tome a Hiro -san en brazos y lo lleve a su cama ! Le acurruque y le arropé . Quién era Akihiko? No era un nombre lindo para un gato?  
Por que Akihiko estaba en sus sueños? Me senté junto a haru! Este emitió un gemido y dije :  
\- te entiendo haru ! También me siento así !  
Al día siguiente intente averiguar algo durante el desayuno.  
\- Nowaki ! Debiste despertarme !  
\- aquí se supone que el gato dormilón soy yo Hiro-san! - dije sonriendo y serví su desayuno!  
\- No me causa gracia Nowaki ! No tengo tiempo de desayunar !  
\- pero...  
Se atragantó de leche y se llevo una tostada a la boca . Luego salió corriendo !  
\- vaya ... Yo también te quiero! - dije decepcionado - vamos haru habrá que llevarle su almuerzo de nuevo!  
Como todo buen perro haru se hizo el desentendido y se fue a su lugar favorito a tomar el sol!  
\- supongo estoy sólo en esta casa!  
Prepare el obento más lindo y le puse una nota de amor ! Me haría bien salir además de que así compraría unas cosas que faltaban para la comida y algo de ropa de mi talla.  
Me puse una gorra que cubriera mis orejas y fije mi cola en mi cintura . Listo! Pasaba como un mortal más!  
Naturalmente llegar a la universidad fue pan comido ! Los gatos somos muy astutos !  
Las jóvenes me miraban y enrojecían , los chicos me clavaban la mirada y sabía que era por mi porte gatuno que conservaba aún en mi forma de espíritu!  
Pregunte a unas cuantas personas y estas me indicaron el camino a Hiro-san . El estaba en el área de asesoría de proyectos !  
Cuando abrí la puerta me tope con un cuadro muy desagradable .  
\- mi Kamijou bebe!  
Ese hombre... Ese hombre estaba restregandose en mi Hiro-san míoooooo!  
Lance el obento y me le fui a rasguños !  
\- deja a mi Hiro-san! Déjalo ! El tiene mi olor! Carajo!  
\- Nowaki ! No!  
Me le lance y lo derribe , comenze a pegarle y a rasguñar con mis garras ! La gorra salió volando y pude sentir mi pelambre erizado .  
Hiro- san intento quitarme de encima pero sin responder a mi habilidad de controlarme lo lance contra un librero ! Y este se le fue encima .  
\- Hiro- san!  
Con mi rapidez felina logre detener a tiempo el librero pero los libros ya le había caído encima y tenía un hilillo de sangre escurriendo en la frente . Me sentí aterrorizado y salí corriendo de ahí! Que había hecho? Había herido a Hiro- san!  
Saliendo me tope con los alumnos que corrían para ver que había sucedido . Me adentre en el jardín y trepe a la punta de un árbol ! Me sentía de lo peor ! Yo había herido al amor de mi vida! Era el gato más estúpido ! Había dañado mi propiedad! Comencé a llorar hasta que no soporté más y caí dormido !  
En mis sueños escuchaba su voz !  
\- Nowaki! Nowaki! Pshhh! Pshhh!- Me llamaba , y yo sólo podía reproducir la escena de Hiro-san mientras salía disparado contra el librero ! No!  
\- ahí esta ! Nowaki ! Nowaki!

Desperté con su voz en mi cabeza ! Pero no era sólo su voz ! No! Era el !  
\- Nowaki baja ahora mismo!  
Le mire , traía una curita en la herida de la frente y una lampara de pilas en la mano con la que alumbraba .  
\- Nowaki ! Vamos a casa !  
Hiro -san , mi corazón dio un tumbo cuando le vi la herida . Yo...  
\- Nowaki! Ven!


	4. Una y otra vez!

Mi vista era por mucho mejor de noche que la de los humanos y yo podía enfocarlo muy bien.  
\- ven Nowaki ! Vámonos!  
Negué con la cabeza !  
\- por? Acaso no estas hambriento?  
\- si! Pero ... Yo... Yo... - no pude evitar que se escaparan las lágrimas - yo casi te mato! Fue mi culpa !  
\- vamos Nowaki no creerás que soy tan débil!  
\- Hiro - san puedo ver tu herida!  
\- bueno si ! Pero anda vamos a casa! Vamos! Estoy cansado ! Además haru te extraña !  
\- lo encontraste Kamijou bebe?  
Los pelos erizados! Ese aroma ! Ese ... Hombre ! Mis celos se dispararon!  
Gruñí y me erice !  
\- Nowaki vamos !  
\- quién es ese?- grite desde lo alto .  
\- amhhh el es mi profesor y asesor de proyecto , sensei Miyagi Yoh !  
\- por que está tan cerca de ti? Por qe te dice Kamijou bebe? Acaso no sabe que te he marcado con mi olor?  
\- Ahhh- su cara fue de desconcierto o desagrado !  
\- Hey - grito la persona indeseable - acaso no puedes bajar del árbol?  
Ah? Que? Maldito!  
\- cállate ! No interfieras Hiro-san es mío! Mío! Y si te acercas a el te lanzare una caja de arena !  
\- vamos chico gato! Baja entonces, Kamijou bebe aún está algo débil , si tanto te importa deja de hacer rabietas ! El vino a buscarte sólo por que se preocupa por ti!  
Hiro- san? Hiro-san se preocupa por mi? El vino a buscarme ! Era cierto !  
\- mmmh ya voy a bajar ! Sólo por que mi Hiro - san vino ! Ya voy Hiro-san! - grite desde la copa del árbol.  
Carajo! No se como bajar !  
\- vamos Nowaki Apresurate ! - dijo Hiro-san.  
\- voy ! - grite pero lo cierto era que no sabía como bajar ! Me hice un ovillo y cerré los ojos ! Recordaba a mi padre intentando enseñarme pero , lo cierto era que nunca aprendí y me daba miedo explorar demasiado arriba !  
\- vamos chico gato!  
\- eh?- abrí los ojos sorprendido y ahí estaba ese hombre tan molesto - bien hora de hacer magia ! - este froto mi nariz con una hoja y eso me produjo un cosquilleo en la nariz !  
\- achuuuuu !  
Paf! De nuevo a mi forma felina ! Este me tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a bajar conmigo ! Yo me aproveche del miedo que tenía para enterrarle las uñas bien profundamente ! Una pequeña venganza !  
Al fin abajo este me entrego a Hiro-san que me llevo en mi forma felina a casa , ese hombre nos llevo en su vehículo!  
\- te sientes bien Kamijou?  
Hiro- san asintió pero yo sabía que no estaba bien y me le pegue a su regazo , podia escuchar sus latidos agitados .  
Una vez en su departamento , el amigo de Hiro-san dijo que prepararía algo de comer para Hiro-san . Este me dejo en el piso y se tumbo en el sofá , a donde acudió esa bola de babas de haru! Yo trepe en el respaldo del sillón y bese a Hiro-san para recuperar mi forma humana !  
\- Hiro - san estas afiebrado! - dije escuchando su respiración agitada . Corrí a ponerme un pantalón deportivo unas calcetas y una camiseta interior .  
\- es cierto Kamijou bebe! -cuando regrese ese hombre tenía su mano en la frente de Hiro-san y me encele.  
\- quite ! Quite de ahí su garra!  
\- vamos niño deja de estorbar y ayúdame a llevar a Kamijou a su cama !  
\- estoy bien! - respondió agitado Hiro-san e intento pararse pero casi fue a dar al suelo , yo lo intercepte y lo lleve en brazos - esto es ridículo Nowaki , me tratan como a una novia enferma !  
\- Hiro-san ! Es mi culpa ! - lo deposite en la cama y lo despoje de sus ropas , sólo dejándolo en ropa interior - tienes fiebre debes aclimatar tu cuerpo.  
Este comenzó a temblar .  
\- Nowaki idiota tengo frío!  
\- lo sé pero es a causa de la fiebre .  
\- toc! Toc! - dijo sarcástico el amigo de Hiro-san , por que ya estaba fisgoneando adentro - traje unas compresas frías ! Crees que puedas ayudar mi valiente mínimo!  
Yo puse los ojos en blanco , este era mas odioso que una jauría de perros !  
\- Miyagi sensei , gracias por ayudarme !- dijo Hiro-san con vergüenza , se miraba tan lindo cuando algo le avergonzaba.  
\- de nada Kamijou ! Confieso que es muy lindo este chico gato pero por dios ! Que animal tan más celoso! Bueno es tarde , tomate el día de mañana y no asistas , que el gatito te cuide bien y regresas pasado mañana , de cualquier manera tu proyecto no ha tenido atrasos así que descansa y tu- dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a mi - cuida bien de el!  
Asentí y haru lo acompaño a la puerta con la acostumbrada lentitud de los perros . Una vez que escuche como se cerraba está y vi a haru entrar y mover el rabo no pude evitar lanzarme sobre el .  
\- perdón Hiro- san , esto es mi culpa !  
\- Nowaki no seas encimoso ! Bájate! Vamos no es tu culpa , desde la mañana estuve estornudando y me sentía mal.  
\- si pero te has herido por mi culpa !  
\- vamos cálmate ,lo único que si te reprocho es que estaba muy preocupado ! No debes ser tan celoso! Y menos escapar a lo idiota! Ah pero es que tu no piensas?  
Pegue mis labios a los suyos y le bese con muchísimo amor ! El estaba preocupado por mi ! Y yo haciendo berrinches idiotas ! Hiro-san , eres maravilloso!  
Le solté cuando nos falto el aliento y este tardo en recuperarlo!  
\- Hiro-san te amo ! Perdóname tratare de controlar mis celos ! Pero ... Tu le contaste a ese hombre ...  
\- bueno si y no! - dijo el acomodandose en la almohada - el vio tus orejas y tu cola cuando lo rasguñabas , trate de mentir pero el me dijo que ya antes había visto uno como tu! Uno de tu especie así que me vi obligado a contarle la verdad mientras me curaban en la enfermería !  
\- uno... De mi especie? - quién podía ser? Que yo supiera nadie dominaba el viaje entre universos que no fuera mi padre ! Incluso cuando yo mismo lo practique no estaba seguro donde acabaría !  
Ese día había luna llena y en cuanto Hiro- san se quedo dormido yo me trepe en la ventana y medite ... Quién podría haber sido ese que vio el amigo de mi amado Hiro-san! Quién?

Bajo la luna llena , escuchaba el reloj hacer tic-tac , Hiro -san te amo siempre estare ahi para ti una y otra vez ! Si caes te atrapare una y otra y otra vez!

Cuando volvi a ver a ese hombre...  
\- nowakiiiiiii! - grito enfurecido Hiro-san  
\- ya te dije que Hiro-san es mi propiedad!  
\- vaya ! Es un gesto noble de tu parte aventarme tu cajón de arena lleno, espero no lo hayas usado!  
Miyagi Yoh , no era de mi total agrado pero me alegraba saber qe era un buen amigo para mi futuro esposo y que se preocupaba por el ... Aún así ... Era un enemigo de mis celos gatunos!


	5. Vino de cereza La noble familia Kusama

Era el quinto mes desde que había llegado a mi vida ese gato loco! Llevaba un anillo de compromiso invisible al ojo humano pero visible para los gatos ... Una clara señal de no lo toquen según Nowaki!  
Yo valía la pena? Lo haría verdad? Que me vería Nowaki para pensar en casarse conmigo?  
\- sólo yo me doy cuenta de la gema que eres Hiro-san!  
Decía y decía esa frase , pero sería cierto ? El era joven y apuesto , además era un noble no? Yo? Bueno si mi familia tenía dinero pero ... Pero yo no! Ademas mi familia no era noble , ni poderosa , ni felina !  
Ah! Baje a titar la basura cuando...  
Un gato ... Un gato! Dos gatos ... Tres gatos ... Seis gatos! Diez gatos!  
\- Auxilio!- grite despavorido ! Y salí corriendo pero estos me acorralaron justo en la parte trasera de el edificio . Me mostraban sus afiladas garras , y justo cuando uno de ellos se me lanzo , Zaz! Al suelo.  
\- que pretenden? Acaso no ven el anillo en su dedo? - dijo Nowaki que estaba enfrente defendiéndome con su cuerpo.

\- El principeee!- maullo uno de ellos.  
\- mi señor ! Tenemos noticias para usted!  
\- ese gato hablo?- dije tratando de parecer lo menos cobarde posible.  
\- Hai! - respondió Nowaki , todos los animales saben hablar cualquier idioma humano! Pero está prohibido , es un tabú!  
\- un ... Tabú ?-repeti.  
Este se dirigió a ellos y un gato dio un giro en el aire y saco una carta !  
\- su padre vendrá a verle , se ha enterado de su compromiso ! Tome su alteza ...en esa carta vienen los detalles de la visita , además quiero expresar mi júbilo ante la llegada de su majestad y el honor que es para mi poder contemplar a un miembro de la familia real!  
\- bien! - dijo Nowaki seriamente - pero quiero que escuches una cosa tu y tus amigos ! El es mi prometido y mi futuro esposo así que deben respetar le !  
\- mi señor me temo que sin la bendición de su padre no podemos hacer mucho pero nos mantendremos a raya hasta el veredicto!  
\- entonces hasta el veredicto , pero si le tocan...  
Las orejas y cola de Nowaki estaban respingadas y erizadas por completo . Los gatos salieron huyendo mientras hacian caravanas con sus cabecitas peludas y yo casi desfallezco . Regresamos al departamento y el comenzó a leer la carta que su padre había mandado con esa bandada de gatos . Su rostro se miraba triste ...  
\- Nowaki ? Sucede algo?- Dije con la curiosidad a flor de piel , queria saber que decia la dichosa carta.  
\- ah! - suspiro y dejo la carta a un lado - Hiro-san ! Te amo no importa que ! Nunca , nunca te dejare ! - dijo esto y me tomó en sus brazos , Nowaki estaba seriamente afectado .  
\- pu...puedo? - dije yo intentando zafarme de su empalagoso abrazo y este asintió.  
Tome la carta en mis brazos y comencé a leer .  
\- miauuuu miauuu ...- que jodidos ?!

Era una broma?


	6. Lo que siento nadie puede saberlo

Tome la carta en mis brazos y comencé a leer .  
\- miauuuu miauuu ...- que jodidos ? Miauu...Miauuuu! Maldicion me senti tan estupido ! - lo... Lo siento Hiro-san !-dijo Npwaki asustado de mis ojos chispeantes- Usualmente sólo nos comunicamos con los humanos maullando , jajaj es por eso que a tus ojos sólo hay maullidos - este tomó la carta y le dio dos golpecillos a las hojas , luego me la devolvió.  
\- esto tiene que ver con lo que dijiste del tabú?  
El afirmo con un gesto y yo comencé a leer . Mi querido hijo Nowaki !  
Me gato enterado de que estas a punto de desposarte con un Gobbëll y eso me ha puesto muy triste , no podría mentirte en mis sentimientos , incluso me he comido 20 toneladas de sardina ! Para que veas lo triste que estoy ! He decidido ir a visitarte pasando el año nuevo ya que viene un ciclo importante para nuestra familia . En tanto enviare dos representantes para que me manden informes sobre la situación entre ese Gobëll y tu! Como comprenderás no podré aceptar le si no es su sangre pura como la nuestra , tu sabes que sucederá si no es aceptado ! Te envió todo mi amor y un salmón de 20 kilos que tanto te gusta al maullar ... " venga , venga a mi ! "  
Un pesado salmón de 20 kilos cayo sobre mi cabeza y me mandó al suelo !  
\- Hiro-san? Estas bien? Oh dios por que lo has maullado en voz alta !  
\- awwwww- me dolía todo - yo... Yo no maulló ! Quítamelo!  
Nowaki me libero del pesado salmón y me ayudo a incorporarme ! Una vez en el sillón termine de leer !

Te ama mucho!  
Tu padre !  
Guardián de la séptima puerta .  
Una pata venía estampada en el papel . Me causo gracia.  
\- Nowaki...  
\- Hiro-san se que el sol saldrá para nosotros !  
\- Nowaki... No sería más fácil si deshiciéramos ...  
Sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos al entender lo que yo estaba diciendo .  
\- Hiro-san tu quieres...  
\- no! Jajaja no es eso ! - caray los gatos podían ser tan sentimentales? - es que bueno ... JajahA esto te está causando muchos líos no?  
Este se me fue encima y comenzó a ronronear y pegarse me !  
\- haré mi mejor esfuerzo Hiro -san ! Te amo ! Te amo demasiado ! Hiro- san es tan lindo!  
Me tomó el rostro entre sus manos y pegó su frente a la mía .  
\- mi Hiro- san!  
\- no...Nowaki ! - me puse totalmente colorado lo que paso por mi corazón ese instante de felicidad nadie pudo saberlo y este me beso con pasión.  
Un mechón de mi cabello fue a dar a su nariz ... Provocándole cosquillas y sabrán entonces que sucedió .  
Afuera en la tranquilidad del mundo se escucho mi grito de :  
\- nowakiiiii haru! Bastaaaaaa!  
La guerra comenzaba en mi propio departamento ! 


	7. Cuando Shinobu gobernó el mundo P1

Hola a todos, quiero agradecer muchisisisismo a los que leen la historia y a los que han posteado un comentario, son maravillosos, espero les este gustando y bueno les mando un abrazo de oso enorme.

Lory B.

CUANDO SHINOBU GOBERNO EL MUNDO PARTE UNO: EL DICHOSO DESTINO

Que paraíso tan más corriente ! Que asco! Además por que jodidos me miran así? Por que Nowa-chan tuvo que venir a este basurero ?  
Esos murmullos ... Esos idiotas mirándome , acaso nunca habían visto a un príncipe? Que no tienen jodidos príncipes aquí? Malditos Gobëlls !  
\- mira ! Mira es muy guapo!- dijo una tipa casu susurrando  
\- estará haciendo cosplay?  
\- que lástima seguro es otaku!- dijo una tercera que lucia bastante joven.  
\- no me importa si lo es o no , es hermoso!  
\- vamos ! No es para tanto ... esta bien si lo es!  
Los Gobëlls murmuraban esas cosas y mis orejas captaban cada murmullo tan nítidamente , pero no podía detenerme a prestar atención a esos idiotas ! No! Tenía un trabajo muy especial ... Matar a Kamijou Hiroki!  
Entré al edificio de tabique y busque la sala de ensayos cuatro ! Cerrada ! Yo tenía un gran instinto de ubicación no por nada era el general de las fuerzas armadas de Catopia! Mi segundo destino era el salón de evaluación de proyectos ! Ahí seguro encontraría a mi objetivo.  
Había vestido de acuerdo a la ocasión ! Unos jeans negros demasiado ajustados , incluso dejaban ver mis delgadas piernas ! Un cinturón para una pistola y otro cinturón contrapuesto con municiones .  
Una camiseta sin magas de botones dorados color verde olivo con tres de mis medallas militares , las más honrosas por supuesto y mi brazalete del brazo que me marcaba como un alto miembro del ejército y también me daba mi rango de nobleza .  
Sin dame cuenta me encontré fuera del salón de proyectos que buscaba , abrí sigilosamente , pero no había nadie ! Que acaso ese flojo de Kamijou no vendría ? Maldición ! Una táctica más precisa ! Habría que ir cazarlo ! Que lata! Decidí ponerme en mi forma felina , me agazape y espere . Espere ... Espere... y ... Me quede dormido!

Unas voces me despertaron! Me estire con pereza y note que ahí estaba alguien ! Tenía que ser el! Tenía que ser! Tome mi posición , escuche como se despedía de alguien así que aguarde un momento más y cuando escuche como la puerta se cerraba y ese Gobëll se quedaba a solas , tome impulso y me le lance directo al rostro !  
\- mía!mía! Miaaaaaaa!  
Arañaba su rostro poco agraciado y viejo ! En serio era tan mayor Kamijou Hiroki? Este imbecil me tomó de la piel del pescuezo , con esfuerzos me aparto de su rostro y me lanzo contra el suelo ! Maldición si quería ganar tenía que regresar a mi forma de espíritu! Ni modo! Que hacerle ! Si eso me daría la victoria lo haría ! Me puse en posición defensiva , tome carrera y me lance a su boca ! Le bese! No podía negar que me encantaron sus labios pero era el enemigo! Maldito Kamijou!  
\- queeeee?  
\- muere Hiroki Kamijou!  
Troné los dedos y apareció una bomba pequeña con forma de cabeza de gato.  
\- eeeee... Espera niño ! Yo no soy Kamijou ! Mi nombre es Miyagi Yoh ! Eso es una maldita bomba?  
\- que? No eres tu ? No me  
Mientas! Carajo !  
-maldito mocoso terrorista no te miento ! Mira !  
La bomba seguía con la llama chispeante y este se apresuró a sacar una credencial y mostrarme la . Era cierto traía su foto y decía Miyagi Yoh profesor!

Sus ojos me impactaron ! Su cercanía ! Quede flechado ! Era el destino!  
Me levanté sin prisa hacia la ventana , me asome con el torso aun desnudo! El cielo era azul sobre nosotros ! Arroje la bomba lo mas lejos que pude y en plena carrera exploto en los aires . Booooom!  
Voltee a verle ! Este me miro con los ojos abiertos a más no poder y la boca en una o perfecta !  
\- te amo!  
Pronuncie fuerte y claro !  
\- ah?  
\- no estas escuchando? Te amo! Te amo Miyagi Yoh !  
\- jajajaja ! Emh... Bien supongo es parte del numerito no?  
\- numerito?  
\- si! Ya sabes ! Eso de la transformación en chico gato!  
\- ah? Como ... Como ...  
\- conozco a uno igual a ti!  
\- Nowaki!  
\- sip! Pero bueno yo no caigo en esos trucos de te amo, ni nada de ese estilo !  
Ah? Me estaba rechazando?  
\- lo siento! No me puedes rechazar ! Soy el segundo hijo de la dinastía Takatsuki , príncipe de Catopia y comandante en jefe de las fuerzas militares de alto rango ! No es factible que me rechaces por que...  
\- por?- interrumpio seriamente.  
\- por que ...- vacile en responder .  
\- ah? Vamos dilo me tienes en suspenso!  
\- por que es el destino!- solte firme y claro esa frase.  
\- que? Osh que tonterías dices ? - dijo exasperado y luego repuso -Además eres un chico! Yo no le hago a esas cosas y menos a la zoofilia!  
\- eso que ! Yo te acepto tal cual eres ! Viejo ? Cenil, decrépito! Feo! Y no me quejó! - dije con indiferencia .  
\- no! No! No! Además ni siquiera eres legal! Cuantos años tienes niño?  
\- casi 13.  
\- ahhhhhh? No! Sabes que ? Ultimadamente no tendría ni por que hablar contigo ! No eres un alumno de esta universidad y no tengo por que ...  
Me le fui encima y le bese!  
\- tómame anciano!  
\- ah?  
Puse su mano sobre mi pecho desnudo y luego peque mi cadera a su cuerpo , este me aventó y dijo.  
\- entiende niño! Basta!  
Se paró y se marchó enfadado .  
Maldito anciano! Como podía despreciar a alguien de la realeza ?  
Me puse la camisa y salí tras de el pero ya no estaba ! Supongo el placer será para después ! Por ahora a matar a Kamijou!

Salí rumbo a su dirección , la verdad como dije yo era muy diestro en la orientación pero Miyagi Yoh se había colado a mi cabeza ! Sus labios ! Su piel! Esa mirada ! Y cuando me percate ! Ya no sabía donde estaba ! Carajo ! Eso me paso un par de veces más . Fui del centro hasta el extremo norte de la cuidad , luego al Oriente , despues al sur , finalmente anochecía y yo seguía en las orillas de la ciudad desorientado cuando unos maleantes me interceptaron!  
\- mira nada más que lindo gatito !  
\- oye minino que tal si nos das unas monedas , las que te haya dado mamita!  
\- estará haciendo cosplay? - dijo uno de ellos... Que irritación !  
\- larguense!-conteste.  
\- jajahA - rieron- acaso nos vas a aruñar?  
\- o peor aún te vas a erizar ?- se burlo otro.  
\- ven gatito gatito!  
Se me lanzaron al mismo tiempo y uno de ellos me sujeto por los brazos mientras el otro me propino un bofetón que me volteó el rostro. Gobëlls idiotas yo tenía un as bajo la manga y podía esperar el momento perfecto para soltarlo pero...  
\- que tipos! - esa voz ! - tres hombres contra un niño! Lo siento pero no puedo dejarlo pasar!


	8. Cuando Shinobu gobernó el mundo P2

\- que tipos! - esa voz ! - tres hombres contra un niño! Lo siento pero no puedo dejarlo pasar!  
Miyagi! Era el !  
Este corrió a propinarle un puñetazo a el que me había golpeado y otro de ellos se fue contra el también!  
Maldición Miyagi ! Justo cuando tenía todo bajo control! En una maniobra de defensa me zafe de el que me sujetaba y lo mande al piso , acudí a ayudar a Miyagi que estaba enfrascado en una pelea de dos contra uno y este me dijo:  
\- rápido niño corre!  
\- estas loco? Corre tu!  
\- muy tarde ! - dijo uno de ellos y paro de pelear , saco una navaja .  
El que yo había derribado acudió a reunirse y saco otra !  
\- van a ser carne de cañón!  
\- primero el anciano! - dijo el tercero - si el del cosplay me hace gracia y está lindo!  
\- no estoy haciendo cosplay! Maldito idiota !- grite enfadado.  
\- dejenlo ir ! - dijo Miyagi .  
\- nah nah nah tu nos las pagarás primero anciano entrometido!  
Uno de ellos empujo a Miyagi hacia unas vías y este intentando no caer y hacer equilibro se torció el tobillo ycayo directo al suelo! Yo pude escuchar su tobillo tronar!  
Intento pararse pero era imposible.  
\- señores! - dije con un tono socarrón y todos me miraron incluido Miyagi- yo pude haber perdonado todo pero han lastimado a mi futuro esposo y eso si le hace enojar y esa no es la peor parte ... - aclare mi garganta - también hicieron enojar a pequeña clemencia !  
\- jajajaj! - estallaron en risas !  
\- así que nos topamos un par de mariquitas !  
\- cállate mocoso no hables por los dos! - dijo Miyagi aún en el suelo- no le hagan caso el chico está loco!  
\- clemencia está enojada y a punto de explotar !- dije yo.  
\- clemencia ? Quién es ? Acaso tu perrito french? - y de nuevo se burlaron .  
\- no ! Clemencia es la bomba que traigo aquí- dije tranquilamente sacando otra bomba en forma de cabeza de gato y entonces se las aventé .  
Sus rostros se pusieron pálidos y se quedaron aterrorizados . Yo aproveche y corrí hasta donde estaba Miyagi tendido y me eche su peso a mi espalda .  
\- vamos!  
\- estas loco ? Estoy muy pesado!  
\- cállate anciano!  
Si estaba algo pesado pero mi parte felina poseía demasiada fuerza y agilidad . Los gatos tenemos más músculos y fuerza de lo que aparentamos !  
Corrí velozmente y di un salto , justo en ese momento boom clemencia exploto! Pero yo y mi amado estábamos surcando ya los cielos en saltos ! No muy lejos de ahí el había aparcado su carro así que lo metí al asiento del copiloto con la máxima delicadeza posible y yo tome el del conductor.  
\- estas loco crió? No sabes conducir o si?  
\- no creo sea muy diferente de conducir un tanque !  
Este me miro sorprendido y yo le arranque las llaves de las manos .  
\- yo te puedo llevar en mi espalda hasta tu casa si así lo deseas!  
\- ah - suspiro hondo - vamos! Mira que arrojarles una bomba ...  
\- ese lugar es propicio para hacer cualquier cosa incluso detonar una bomba!  
No niego que no lo hice a propósito en parte , pero un tanque no era lo mismo que un carro ordinario y bueno como decirlo no crei que 180 fuera una velocidad excesiva pero Miyaggi se aferraba al tablero con las uñas... Fue asombroso!  
\- necesitare ver a mi cardiólogo después de esto! - dijo el mientras subía apoyado de mi hasta su departamento .  
\- yo te pude haber cargado , pero eres necio!  
\- gracias ! Pero no gracias!  
Una ves en su hogar le acomode en un sillón y le quite el calzado . Revise su tobillo , estaba hinchado y por su reacción le dolía mucho .  
\- vamos a curar esto! Donde guardan los Gobëlls las compresas ?  
\- ah ? Gobëlls?  
\- bueno los mortales , como sea ! - dije enfadado .  
Este me señalo el frigorífico . No había mucho así que tuve que improvisar , coloque un almohadón debajo de su pie y le hice las curaciones necesarias .  
\- es una torcedura de grado uno ! No podrás caminar por una semana así que...  
\- así que...- dijo el lanzándome una mirada de incertidumbre .  
\- me quedare aquí contigo y cuidaré de ti!  
\- queeee? No! No! No!  
\- no me agradezcas que tenga que retrasar mi búsqueda de Kamijou una semana para atender tus necesidades humanas! Y menos por el hecho de tendrás el honor de que mi sangre noble y mi regio rango militar este cuidando de tu débil y humilde ser!  
\- niño no necesito que me cuides ! Estaré bien! Te lo juro! Sólo necesito un cigarro y ya .  
\- pues si estas tan bien parate por ellos !  
El torció los ojos y se paró , pero en cuanto intentó caminar casi se va al suelo así que lo cache en mis brazos .  
\- no me agradezcas ! Ahora ... - lo deposite en el sillón de nuevo eleve su pie en el almohadón y le acerque sus tabacos- que comen los Gobëlls ?  
\- ah?  
\- hay que hacer algo de cenar ! Crei haber visto un almacén algunas cuadras atrás .  
\- ah no te preocupes está algo lejos !  
\- no importa ! Iré rápidamente .  
Este recargo su mejilla en su puño y después de suspirar un par de veces me aventó las llaves de su vehículo !  
\- se precavido quieres?  
\- ah? No! No lo necesito ! - dije - regresare pronto descuida y por favor no te vayas a mover!  
Tome carrera y salte por el balcón ... Atrás muy atrás escuche como el me gritaba que no lo hiciera pero yo ya estaba saltando los techos ! Pensando como alimentar a mi Gobëlll sanamente !  
Fue más sencillo de lo que pensaba , pedí en el súper unos consejos a señoras de edad de alimento nutritivo para Gobëll (humano )etapa adulto joven. Creo que les causé ternura ya que fueron muy amables aunque casi estallo en ira cuando una de ellas me dijo que era un cosplay fenomenal. No estaba haciendo cosplay carajo! Regrese rápidamente y lo encontré mirando las noticias aburrido mientras fumaba .  
\- que haces? - pregunte mientras me colocaba un mandil para no ensuciarme .  
\- creía que saldrías en las noticias por haberte aventado del balcón!  
\- soy un gato ! Lo olvidas?  
Mientras intentaba recordar las instrucciones que las amables señoras me habían dicho para preparar col frita y una sopa de pescado que mi mama me hacia de pequeño este me dijo:  
\- para que estas buscando a Kamijou-chan?  
Le mire sin prestar atención a los guisos y le dije ...  
\- le voy a matar!  
\- ah?  
Este me volteó a ver , luego el silencio reino ... tres cuartos de hora despues ya estaba lista la cena .  
Lleve hasta la pequeña mesa de la sala donde el estaba sentado los utensilios necesarios para que el comiera . Luego dispuse los platillos .  
\- que ... Que es eso?-dijo cauteloso.  
\- col frita y sopa de mama!  
\- col... Frita?  
Asentí .  
\- más bien quemada no?  
Le dedique una mirada rencorosa , yo era un noble , nunca había cocinado antes ! Sabía más de armamento de guerra que de cocina !  
\- y esto? - dijo señalando la sopa de mama.  
\- sopa de mama gato!  
\- que ... Que contiene ?  
\- es una mezcla de cabezas de pescado , hierbas , viseras de sardina e hígado ! Cómela es deliciosa!  
\- ah!  
Me senté en el piso a esperar a que el cenara!  
\- y tu? Por que no comes sopa de mama? O col?  
\- guacala ! Col? Jamás! Y la sopa de mama es para los gatitos , o cuando estas enfermo no más!  
\- caray! Ah- suspiro una vez más y comenzó a comer , eso me causo ilusión!

Miyagui estaba comiendo lo que yo habia preparado! Esta sensacion que senti le dijo ami corazon ...Shinobu tu puedes hacerlo no te rompas!  
Cuando acabo de cenar prepare algo de te y el me dijo.  
\- por que quieres matar a Kamijou?  
\- por que ... El esta prometido con Nowaki!  
\- y tu que tienes que ver a todo eso?  
\- que ? Eres policía ? O perro acaso?  
\- ninguna ! Pero yo conozco a esos dos y no veo una razón lógica a todo esto? Por que has venido aquí? ... Bueno primero como te llamas?


	9. Cuando Shinobu gobernó el mundo P3

...Bueno primero como te llamas?  
\- ya te dije!  
\- no , no me has dicho niño!  
\- me llamo Takatsuki Shinobu! Soy el segundo príncipe de Catopia y tengo...  
\- si, si ya me se la cantaleta de que eres noble y además militar!-me interrumpió.  
\- no soy militar soy comandante en jefe de las fuerzas militares!  
\- bueno eso ! Pero por favor explicate claramente por que has venido tu? Por que vino Nowaki!  
Yo agache la mirada y dije:  
\- el séptimo universo consta sólo de algunos planetas ! Entre ellos nuestro planeta Sphynx . Este sólo tiene cuatro continentes . Catopia , es de donde yo vengo ! Nowaki viene de Selkirk y hay otro príncipe al que detesto mucho y no quiero mencionar, pero el reino de Burmilla es uno de los más grandes y su única heredera es la princesa Camille , una hembra detestable si me lo preguntas , come en exceso ! Es muy linda pero muy llorona y demandante . El principal postulante aceptado por sus padres era Nowaki , este tuvo una cita con ella y se enteró del compromiso así que huyo por el único portal dimensional que existe ! El cual está en su país! Yo tengo una hermana mayor y ella es la futura heredera de Catopia ! Por eso mis padres decidieron que si no estaba Nowaki yo debía postular para marido de la princesa Camille ! Pero yo no le soporto! No quiero ! No quiero! Catopia es un continente pequeño y por eso esa unión convendría a mi linaje pero ... No quiero! Así que me vine en busca de mi primo ! Por que Nowaki es mi primo de tercera línea generacional !  
\- ah! - dijo y dio el último sorbo a su sopa - eso debe de ser horrible ! Si no deseas casarte con ella no tienes que hacerlo!  
\- no es tan simple !  
\- no?  
\- no! Mis padres serían capaces de matarme si les desobedezco!  
\- que radicales!  
\- en fin ! Sólo tengo que encontrar a Kamijou Hiroki matarle y regresar a el séptimo universo para librar una guerra con el país de Nowaki , por qe seguro me declarara la guerra después de matarle a su prometido y ya! Seguro morirán muchos!  
\- eso suena terrible ! Acaso no hay otra cosa que puedas hacer? Las guerras nunca son buenas !  
\- si seguro morirán muchos pero ...-le lance una mirada comprometedora y profunda.  
\- pero...  
\- si hay otra solución!  
\- ah? Cual es?  
\- que ...- mis ojos felinos brillaron con maldad- tu te comprometas conmigo!  
\- queee? No! Eso no se puede!  
\- supongo que no! Además que son cientos de millones de vidas comparados con un matrimonio verdad?  
\- eso es chantaje niño! Y yo no caigo en eso ! Es tarde ...  
Sonreí .. Me levanté y le extendi la mano.  
\- vamos viejo! Te llevo a tu cama !  
\- yo puedo !-dijo con exceso de dignidad.  
Le tome por el brazo , di un tirón y le lleve en brazos hasta la cama a pesar de sus protestas!  
\- bajame ! Maldito mocoso insolente !  
\- si! Si lo que digas !  
Le deposite en la cama y me subí sobre el.  
\- escucha anciano ... Quiero que me quieras ! Quiero que me quieras hoy!  
Le bese apasionadamente hasta dejarle sin aliento .  
-ah- trataba de recuperar el aliento - necesito cambiarme - dijo- podrías abrir aquel armario y darme mi ropa de dormir?-señalo el armario con la mano temblorosa.  
\- que costumbre tan rara , dormir con ropa , estos Gobëlls !  
\- ah si ?Tu como planeas dormir ? - pregunto enojado mientras yo le acercaba la ropa .  
\- como siempre ! Desnudo !  
\- ah! Oye pero ... Bueno sólo hay una cama ...  
\- no importa la compartiré contigo !  
\- es mi cama!  
\- Gobëll jajaja creen que les pertenecen las cosas! Que graciosos!  
Ya que se había cambiado le dije ...  
\- Hey Miyagi no necesitas nada más?  
\- no ! Muchas gracias Shinobu!  
\- me has llamado por mi nombre !  
Me le lance encima y comenze sin quererlo a ronronearle ! Pero me dio vergüenza soprederme a mi en ese acto de ternura, no era digno de un comandante en jefe y me pare de inmediato.  
\- lo siento !  
\- descuida ! - dijo algo resignado!  
\- Miyagi te puedo pedir un favor? - dije mientras me desvestía .  
Éste me miro asustado y con un leve movimiento de cabeza asintió aunque no muy seguro . Una vez desnudo me acerque a su cama y le dije .  
\- puedes golpear con tus dedos mi frente ! No seas rudo - advertí!  
Este golpeteo con el dedo índice y quedo sorprendido!  
Me habían transformado en un pequeño y mullido gatito. Tome mi lugar a sus pies . Este apago su lámpara y yo me enrosqué .  
Miyagi ... Miyagi te juro que no te dejare ir ! No más! No más! Prrrrr... El sueño nublaba mi ser mientras sentia el calor de Miyagi y pensaba ...Podemos hacerlo Shinobu se enamarara de ti! Saldras adelante ...Estas con el ...Estas a salvo!


	10. El corazón de Shinobu

Me había cuidado muy bien toda la semana ! En si sólo la comida era un defecto no la sopa de mama gato sino la comida humana que intentaba preparar , me estaba acostumbrando a la sopa de mama gato , pero no así a la col quemada! Mejor prefería la sopa . Y en sí confieso que me daba muchas energías ! El pescado era muy saludable , sólo intentaba pensar que era menos menudencias y más de otras tenía muy limpia la casa y siempre estaba al pendiente de mi , masajeaba mis pies y mi espalda y además era reconfortante el poco espacio que ocupaba de noche en la cama . Tal ves Shinobu era algo gruñón y a veces demasiado ruidoso pero me gustaba sentir su presencia a mi alrededor. Este no dejaba de besarme e intentar seducirme pero era imposible yo bateaba del lado derecho y eso no me interesaba .  
Esa semana llame a la universidad para avisar que faltaría , para el sábado mi tobillo estaba como nuevo y decidí agradecerle a Shinobu invitándole a salir a ver una película !  
Este el mismo viernes fue a comprar ropa y yo le ordene que comprara un gorro que le gustara .  
\- no pienso ocultar mis bellísimas neko mimi !  
\- entonces no te enfades si te dicen que haces cosplay niño!  
\- malditos Gobëllls!  
\- humanos! Humanos!-le reproche.  
\- como sea!  
Al final de cuentas este decidió no usar gorro e hizo lo que le vino en gana ! A pesar de todo la pasamos muy bien. Fuimos a una feria y probó las manzanas acarameladas ,su rostro fue tan dulce al darles la primera mordida , pescamos y gane un perro de peluche para el , el cual deshizo con las garras , subimos a la rueda de la fortuna a su petición donde aguanté su acoso y luego fuimos al cine , me causo mucha gracia como insistió en ver un filme de terror y acabo trepado en mi y con el pelambre y sus cabellos erizado del miedo. Luego cenamos en un restaurante de mariscos ...Pedí una sopa de pescado esperando que tuviera el sabor de la sopa de mama gato pero no, me confieso desilusionado de que no supiera a la sopa de mama ,era algo insípido! Pfff ! En cambio Shinobu acabo con un filete de casi medio kilo! Bebimos mucho vino más del que yo hubiera preferido y el aunque noble y de rango militar no soporto tanto...Niños!Cuando llegamos a casa , yo lo traía en brazos , no niego que por un momento desee besarle pero supuse era obra del alcohol que sacaba nuestros más bajos deseos !  
Lo deposite en la cama y este me rodeó con sus brazos !  
-Tómame ! Por favor! Tómame ahora !  
\- Shinobu estas despierto!  
\- sólo dime que no te gustó !  
\- Shinobu estas borracho debes dormir !  
\- Miyagi ! Tómame !  
\- no! - aparte sus brazos de mi con excesiva rudeza- Shinobu bien sabes que yo...  
Este se cubrió los ojos. Al principio creí que era un chantaje pero cuando vi sus genuinas lágrimas me sentí una bestia malvada , deteste verle llorar...Por que me sentia asi?  
Este se levantó con esfuerzo y se incorporó .  
\- dime que no sientes nada , dime que ni siquiera te atraigo y te juro que me voy , te dejo sólo!  
\- Shinobu tu estas confundido...  
\- no! - grito este - tu eres el confundido!  
\- shinobu!  
\- sólo déjame en paz ! Déjame sólo...  
\- Shinobu... Lo siento !- dije y me salí de la habitación.  
Salí al balcón de la sala , prendí un cigarrillo y alcanzaba a escuchar sus lloriqueos .  
\- no más! No más! No más saludos , ni mi vidas! No más amantes ! Te dejare sólo! Te dejare sólo Miyagi , no me verás más ! Te dejare libre ! Te dejare sólo ! ... No más!  
Me fume medio paquete ya era casi media noche cuando entré a la habitación que había permanecido silenciosa bastante rato, quizás se había quedado dormido , pero no! Ya no había nadie! Me asome por el balcón pero no alcance a ver nada. Carajo! Ese pequeño terrorista ! Era un gato? Si ! Pero no creo que el equilibrio de un gato briago sea de mucha ayuda!  
Baje a buscarlo por los alrededores pero nada!  
No había sido muy amable con el y me sentía terrible! Regrese a casa ya que de noche no había mucho que hacer y sólo pude dejar las ventanas abiertas por si regresaba . Shinobu! Shinobu! Vuelve!  
Esa noche me hizo falta su pelambre gatuno para conciliar el sueño...  
El domingo lo busque por la ciudad sin resultados ! Fui incluso a casa de Kamijou pero estos tampoco estaban , habían ido de fin de semana a las aguas termales...No imagino a que tipo de gato le gustarían las aguas termales ! En todo el día no conseguí nada , ni de Kamijou y su gato ni del mío!  
Al lunes siguiente me presenté en la universidad en mi horario habitual .  
Impartí mi primera clase como siempre y a la hora en la que viniera Kamijou le contaría todo ! Quizás a el se le ocurriría algo!  
A las once la puerta sonó . Yo sabía que le jalaría las orejas a ese mocoso irresponsable de Kamijou Hiroki por llegar tan tarde a la asesoría y faltar a clase ! Abrí la puerta pero no era el , la figura de Nowaki ataviado con unos jeans desgastados , una camiseta azul y zapatos deportivos estaba frente a mi .  
\- Miyagi sensei ! Ha visto usted a mi Hiro- san ?  
Le invite a pasar y este me dijo que Kamijou se había marchado temprano como siempre y que quedaron de almorzar juntos a las diez pero que pregunto a sus compañeros y estos le dijeron que no había llegado a la escuela, nadie le habia visto .  
Shinobu!  
\- Shinobu! - dije y este puso una cara de reconocimiento del problema.  
Le conté lo que había sucedido y este se paró y dijo.  
\- maldición! Como no capte el olor de Shinobu! Tengo que ir a buscarle !  
\- vamos!  
\- puede ser peligroso ! Shinobu es muy explosivo y además es experto en explosivos !  
\- eso ya lo sé pero ...  
Desde luego me preocupaba Kamijou pero también Shinobu ; me sentia responsable por esto!  
\- hagamos algo sensei , intercambiemos números y usted buscará en el sur y yo en el norte ! Si alguno los encuentra primero, llamará al otro!  
\- Hai!  
Así lo hicimos y de inmediato partimos .

Shinobu ... no vayas a hacer ninguna tonteria !


	11. Dale tu corazón y verá que eres bueno

Recorrí todos los lugares posibles y de vez en cuando llamabá a Nowaki pero ninguno de los dos logramos hallarlos hasta que me detuve a cargar gasolina .  
\- señor le ruego apague su teléfono en la estación !  
\- ah! Lo siento - me disculpe con la chica que despachaba .  
Está sonrió y dijo.  
\- no queremos detonar la bomba verdad?  
La bomba ? La bomba! Clemencia ! Esto me recordó el lugar donde yo había salvado y luego el a mi a Shinobu! El lo había dicho!  
"Este lugar es propicio para hacer cualquier cosa, incluso detonar una bomba!"  
Salí rechinando las llantas y marque a Nowaki indicándole el lugar ! El sol se estaba poniendo y yo aceleré hasta el fondo a manera de llegar a como diera lugar ! Una vez ahí los pude ver frente a frente !  
Nowaki había llegado antes y Shinobu tenía una cara de pocos amigos .  
\- donde está Hiro-san !-Eigió molesto Nowaki.  
\- en algún lugar atragantando se de una bomba !  
\- Shinobu-chan! Si le haces algo!  
\- que?-Respondió Shinobu furico- Que me harás? Con gusto viviré una guerra si eso es lo que quieres ! No me importa nada más ! Siempre fue así!  
\- te equivocas !  
\- acaso me equivoco Nowaki ? No los soldados esperan mi cabeza en una charola ?  
\- Shinobu-chan!  
\- si me casase con alguien a quién no amo...me convertiría en rey pero ... Sólo sería una marioneta solitaria y triste ...quién podría querer ser rey entonces nowaki? Acaso tu?  
\- yo! Yo... - dijo Nowaki agachando la mirada - yo no puedo ! Yo tenía la llave del portal lo confieso , de un momento a otro me vi acorralado , las paredes se cerraban ante mi y pude ver que mi vida en el castillo era sólo un engaño! Shinobu yo nunca he sido un gran guerrero como tu! Tengo deseos simples ! Entiende!  
\- no tu entiende!  
Escuchaba su discusión mientras buscaba a Kamijou en los vagones abandonados de los ferrocarriles .  
\- entiende Nowaki! Yo solía ser el jefe militar perfecto , causaba miedo en los ojos del enemigo! Escuchaba a mi pueblo gritar " larga vida al rey y al príncipe!" Yo gobernaba los ejércitos y ninguno era más poderoso que el ejército mío! La tierra se abría si yo lo ordenaba ... Pero... Pero...

Un silencio reino durante unos minutos hasta que Nowaki lo rompió.  
\- lo se!  
\- ahora sólo soy nadie !  
Eureka! En uno de los vagones que estaban llenos de paja lo encontré , estaba desmayado y bien atado , en la boca tenía una mordaza con un detonador!  
\- Kamijou bebe ! Tranquilo estoy aquí!  
Este no reacciono y yo escuche a Shinobu!  
\- pero vine aquí Nowaki! Y esa gloria se volvió insípida ! Mi espada y mi escudo ya no representan nada! Antes sabía que no llegaría muy lejos en el imperio , y por alguna razón que no puedo entender , una vez que supe que nunca habría una palabra amable para mi , aunque conquistara todas las glorias de la guerra , mi padre no estaría interesado ! Incluso yo ! Yo no estaría interesado . Así era cuando yo gobernaba el campo de batalla !  
Tome a Kamijou entre mis brazos y salí de el vagón . Intente hacer el menor ruido posible .  
\- lo siento Nowaki ! Peleáremos !  
\- pelearemos !  
En un instante estos se lanzaron en un combate que apenas si alcanzaba yo a mirar sus movimientos , saltos verdaderamente altos y giros impresionantes que ni un maestro de artes marciales experto podría alcanzar !  
Trate de acercarme sigilosamente lo más que pude y entonces Shinobu mandó a volar a Nowaki de un patadon contra uno de los vagones y este se estrelló de tal manera que partió el vagon en dos y yo casi caigo al piso con Kamijou en brazos !  
Nowaki se levantó pero vi a Shinobu sacar una clemencia enorme !  
\- Shinobu nos vas a matar a todos! - dijo Nowaki .  
\- no me importa ! No me importa nada!  
Sentí un coraje feroz y dije en un grito:  
\- maldito mocoso comportate !  
Obtuve la atención de ambos gatos !  
\- Miyagi!- exclamo Shinobu sorprendido.  
\- Hiro-san! - dijo Nowaki y corrió a mi lado . Lo tomó en brazos y Kamijou parecía estar reaccionando apenas.  
\- Shinobu por que haces estas tonterías ?-le espeté  
\- no es tu asunto!  
\- Shinobu deja de fingir , yo se qe eres adorable . Se que no me comporte bien contigo, he venido a disculparme ! Tenía que encontrarte Shinobu... Decirte que lo siento ! Decirte que no quería apartarte ! - sus ojos grises me miraron como platos- Shinobu ! Tu me salvaste ! Y si el que yo me case contigo te salva lo haré!  
\- ah? No digas tonterías Miyagi tu no me amas! Yo no quiero tu lástima!  
\- Shinobu ... No es lástima ! Es sólo que yo... Nunca había tenido este tipo de acercamiento con algún otro ser humano o animal ! Todos mis encuentros han sido tan superficiales que cuando tu invadiste mi intimidad , sentí miedo! No es fácil... Es muy difícil confiar !  
Este me miro y unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas .  
Kamijou estaba consciente y balbuceaba para que le quitaran la mordaza con el detonador .  
\- si te herí ... Perdón Shinobu! Es una ciencia esto de tratar con personas o gatos!  
\- mi...Miyagi!  
\- Shinobu , si no es muy tarde ... Regresa a casa y prepara sopa de mama gato!  
\- y col frita?  
\- jaja emh vámonos despacio quieres?  
Este se sonrojó , apago a clemencia ... Entonces vi una sombra que se dirigía corriendo por detrás de Shinobu .  
\- Shinobu... - corrí a su lado y le pegue con el índice en la frente para que se transformara . Una manada de doberman corría tras de nosotros . Lo metí de inmediato en mi camisa y le dije a Nowaki que huyera . Este alzo en brazos a Kamijou y salió disparado por los andenes de los vagones . Los perros se fueron tras de mi y uno de ellos alcanzó a morderme el pantalón pero en mi interior había una bolita felpuda temblando así que corrí más aprisa aborde mi carro y me arranque sin mirar atrás y sin herir a ningún perro , ya que no hacían mas que defender su propiedad .  
Conducí con Shinobu en la camisa hasta el parque más cercano y entonces le deposite en el asiento del copiloto . Este me vio con sus ojitos felinos y maulló.  
\- está bien Shinobu!  
Le tome suavemente y le bese hasta que sentí sus labios humanos , suaves y deliciosos.  
\- toma te presto mi camisa !  
\- Miyagi ... Tu ... Me ...me salvaste !  
\- ah-lance un suspiro y le mire fijamente - Shinobu ! No vuelvas a huir de casa quieres?  
Este abrió los ojos como platos y unos lagrimones salieron de ellos!  
\- entonces te casarás conmigo !  
\- bueno supongo que si eso evita la guerra y además evita que sigas llorando así... Pues si!-Era increible como podia decirse que este niño lloron era un temerario soldado!  
\- Miyagi ... Me ... Me amas ? Por que yo ...  
Le interrumpi y le bese ! Esa semana a su lado había sido suficiente para que mi corazón hablara , recordaba que hace mucho tiempo sensei me habia dicho que el amor seria ridiculo pero que debia ser sincero y decirle como me sentia , que debia debia decirle lo que ella necesitase escuchar y decirle "ven toma mi corazon es tuyo"  
\- Shinobu te amo,...Puedes tomar mi corazon es tuyo, agarralo ! Antes tuve novias pero , contigo es diferente sabes ? Desde que escapate sólo pensaba en que regresaras , me abrazaras y me acosarás con tus te amo! Shinobu no quiero seguir andando en círculos ! Además nunca he probado una sopa tan deliciosa como la sopa de mama gato!  
Este se me hecho a los brazos y le dije que llamáramos a Nowaki ! Ellos acudieron pronto a nuestro encuentro y Shinobu cortó el conteo de la bomba del que sólo restaban 15 minutos . Obvio Kamijou estaba más que furico por haber sido secuestrado por Shinobu .  
\- maldito mocoso !  
\- eres una damisela débil - dijo el gatito castaño claro.  
\- no soy una damisela débil! Tu eres un gato mañoso!  
Parecían llevarse bien pero Nowaki tenía una cara de preocupación.  
\- Shinobu ! Si mi padre no te mandó a ti ... Crees que !  
\- Hai! Seguro es el siguiente en venir .  
\- que sucede ? - pregunte yo.  
\- el siguiente mensajero ... Es el más temido de todos , ha puesto pueblos enteros a sus pies!- dijo Shinobu!

Su mirada era severa y parecia serio el asunto.  
\- no importa ! Peleare ! - respondió Nowaki!  
\- el segundo hijo de la dinastía Takahashi.  
-Nowaki!-Dijo Hiroki intentando indagar más

-Descuida Hiro-san yo te protegeré !  
\- en muestra de mi solidaridad yo te ayudare Nowaki ! No estarás sólo!-Dijo Shinubu confiadamente.  
\- quién es esa persona que tanto temen?- pregunte .  
\- Misaki!-Contestaron al unisono los felinos.


	12. Una vista celestial!

Un fin de semana fuera de la cuidad ! Solos ... Nowaki y yo ! Nowaki y yo y sensei Miyagi y su mocoso impertinente ! Como habíamos llegado a eso?  
\- este maneja como abuelo! Ya ni tu Miyagi! Nowaki y yo hubiéramos llegado desde hace horas !  
\- pero Shinobu-chan los gatos no podemos correr grandes distancias! Somos rápidos pero en distancias cortas!-Dijo Nowaki intentando calmar las cosas.  
\- osh habla por ti!- protesto este , como sensei podía soportarlo?- los Gobëllls son muy lentos! - dijo este protestando .  
En tanto Miyagi sensei descansaba de haber vomitado por décimo tercera vez desde que tomamos la autopista . Se mareaba con facilidad en el calor !  
\- Miyagi! Vamos viejo no te pongas así . Quieres otra bolsa ?  
Este asintió. Realmente lucía mal pero una vez en la playa seguro se mejoraría .  
Cuando llegamos al hotel , Shinobu llevo a sensei a descansar y Nowaki y yo decidimos cambiarnos en la habitación y salir a recorrer el lugar .  
\- Hiro- san , mientras permanezca aquí no podré adoptar mi forma gatuna !  
\- por? Pasa algo?  
\- como gato no soy capaz de soportar grandes temperaturas sin sufrir un golpe de calor repentino! Como gato no dispongo de mecanismos termorreguladores para mantener una temperatura saludable, por el contrario de las personas, los gatos no sudamos y es más difícil que soportemos cambios fuertes de temperatura. Así que permaneceré en la forma humana !  
\- bien ! Pero si te sientes mal me dices y nos vamos a casa!-ordene.  
\- Hai! - este se me lanzo encima y froto su mejilla contra la mía mientras ronroneaba .

-Baaaaasta estamos en publico!-Protesté, maldito idiota!  
Salimos a recorrer la playa y era más que obvio que Nowaki aunque guardaba su apariencia felina , ocultando sus orejas y su cola , llamaba muchísimo la atención. Era sumamente apuesto !  
\- Hiro-san ! Te gustaría que nuestra boda fuera en la playa?  
\- ah? Que cosas dices?  
\- bueno sólo pensé en ti en un hermoso traje de novia estiló reina victoria con modificaciones de strapless avanzando hacia el altar!

Puso de nuevo esa cara estupida y la furia en mi estallaria pronto.  
\- por que yo me pondría eso imbecil? Por que no tu?  
\- por que Hiro-san es talla pequeña!  
Un coscorrón bien acomodado en su cabeza loca y felina ! Estúpido Nowaki!

-Que tipo de tonterias piensaaas!

Ese día la pasamos de maravilla y por la tarde , nos reunimos en el restaurante con Shinobu .  
\- Miyagi no vendrá ! Aún no se siente bien!  
\- vaya es una lástima ! No quieres que te ayudemos a cuidarle Shinobu - chan? - dijo Nowaki- así podrás divertirte un rato tu también!  
\- no! En realidad a mi me gusta cuidarle !-Respondio este seriamente .  
\- seguro que el que lo enfermas eres tu mocoso!  
\- cállate dama desvalida! - dijo el.  
\- vamos hay que cenar!-De nuevo Nowaki poniendo paz.  
Era increíble ,12 kilos de pescado entre los dos! Suerte que era cena bufete !  
El mocoso prometido de Miyagi no hacia nada para cubrir esas orejas de gato ni la cola y se molestaba cuando escuchaba la palabra cosplay! Idiota !  
\- Shinobu!  
\- dime Nowaki!  
\- crees Camille nos odie ?  
\- Camille? No! Ella es tan vanidosa que no creo que siquiera note que hace tiempo no le visitamos!  
\- Shinobu ! Cuando partiste ... Como lucía mi padre ?  
\- Nowaki... - este dejo su pescado y dijo con una mirada melancólica - si tu padre no da su bendición sabes bien que pasara verdad ?  
Este asintió con pesadez y yo tuve que interrumpir .  
\- Nowaki ... Dime que sucederá si tu...  
\- si mi padre no acepta nuestro amor?  
\- no seas idiota dices eso con tanta frescura !-le reproche.  
Este me hizo una caricia en las mejillas y dijo:  
\- acabaría convirtiéndote en algo horrendo y expulsando te de tu universo!  
\- ah? - su respuesta me sorprendió!  
\- si! En una cosa horrorosa muy seguramente, algo parecido a tu actual forma! - agrego Shinobu  
\- pero no dejare que nada te suceda Hiro -san! Nada ni nadie te tocara !  
\- si enanin además Nowaki es el más cercano a la edad para casarse y liberarse !-Agregó el mocoso odioso.  
\- casarse y liberarse?  
\- no se lo has dicho Nowa-chan?  
Este negó con la cabeza y guardo silencio pero Shinobu continuo.  
\- en si a los quince años toda nuestro poder es revelado , pasamos a la etapa adulta de gatos , en nosotros la herencia felina es más fuerte , entonces la parte de espíritu también evoluciona y somos capaces de tener poderes asombrosos!  
\- que tipo de poderes ?  
\- depende eso de tu herencia felina! Y de que tan directo seas a esta línea?-Respondio el mocoso y luego hecho una mirada a Nowaki.  
\- directo?  
Nowaki dio un sorbo a su bebida y aclaro:  
\- si Hiro-san por ejemplo Shinobu es de herencia noble por lo tanto a sus doce años ...  
\- doceeee? Tienes dice años ? - dije arrebatando le la copa de vino!- en menudo lío se metió el profesor Miyagi!  
\- no seas tonto Gobëlll en nosotros la mayoría de edad es a los quince!  
\- de igual manera aún no los tienes no puedes tomar eso!  
\- Gobëlll idiota - dijo sacándome la lengua .  
\- continua Nowaki por favor!  
\- a sus doce años Shinobu tiene poderes muy desarrollados ! Pero es debido a que su padre lo formo con entrenamiento militar !  
\- militar?  
\- si ! El tiene el máximo rango militar en Catopia!  
Le mire sospechosamente ! Como un niño podía tener un rango militar?  
\- jajajajajaj también me va a decir que peleo en Vietnam no?-Dije a modo de broma .  
\- Hiro- san Vietnam es un país de este universo ! Puede parecer increíble pero Shinobu ha peleado muchas guerras ! Los gatos poseemos un gran instinto de lucha!  
\- por que pelean?  
\- principalmente territorio! Nuestro planeta es hermoso y muchas otras especies han querido invadirlo ! Nosotros somos muy cuidadoso de tenerlo en las mejores condiciones posibles , no nos gusta que nadie abuse de el ! Pero muchos animales idiotas destrozan sus propios planetas y los ensucian ! Muchas especies han podido descubrir el viaje entre universos y cuando descubren el séptimo intentan poblar o conquistar algún planeta de este universo! Así que por su belleza nuestro amado planeta es un blanco perfecto . Aunque tambien por hembras -Dijo y puso esa cara de idiota de nuevo.  
\- y contra quienes han peleado?  
\- la última guerra que libramos fue contra el ejército poderoso de las palomas negras de norwich.  
\- contra palomas? Jajaja supongo que no fue muy difícil vencerlas ! - dije riendo- las palomas son mensajeros de paz!  
Shinobu me dedico una mirada de odio y dijo:  
\- los Gobëlls son estúpidos Nowaki ! Aún puedo saborear su sangre!  
Se levantó enojado y se retiró .  
\- ah?  
\- Hiro-san eso no fue muy amable!  
\- que ? El tampoco es muy amable! - espete provocativamente.  
\- Shinobu a pesar de todo es un chico sensible ! Esa guerra fue terrible ! Yo soy hijo único y es por eso que no fui mandado a pelear pero el ... Pobre ! Perdió a muchos camaradas ! Y además el ejército negro de norwich no es una bandada de palomas volando como tu lo piensas ! Eso fue como el holocausto ! Gracias a Shinobu no acabamos todos muertos !  
Me arrepentí de haber hecho mi comentario después de ver el rostro de tristeza de Nowaki!  
\- me alegra que Shinobu haya encontrado a sensei ! Nunca le había visto tan feliz ! Sabes cuando regresaba de la guerra pasaba largos periodos sin hablar con nadie o salir de sus aposentos ! Pobre Shinobu el antifaz de muerte que ha visto!  
\- lo siento Nowaki ! No debí haberme burlado! Mañana le ofreceré una disculpa .  
Finalmente dimos un paseo por la playa para observar la luna . Eso puso a Nowaki más cariñoso... Gatos!

La noche fue un suplicio... Nowaki no se me despegaba de encima mientras dormia y yo...miraba su cuerpo perfecto y me calentaba solo la cabeza , ah! Acabe durmiendo por la madrugada entre los dulces ronroneos de mi minino.


	13. En las palabras de un corazón roto

Al día siguiente Miyagi sensei estaba como nuevo y note que era cierto , su pequeño mocoso se comportaba de forma dulce con el . De nuevo me arrepentí de mis palabras !  
\- pasen ! Pasen! Y tomen un folleto ! La isla encantada! Vengan a vivir la experiencia ! Y por evento especial está noche habrá una prueba de valor! Pasen! Hey niño que hace cosplay toma uno!- dijo un vendedor a Shinobu-chan.  
\- que demonios? Que no hago cosplay carajo!  
Miyagi acaricio su cabeza tiernamente y este se sonrojó!  
\- así que una isla encantada !  
\- que ... Que es una prueba de valor Hiro-san?-Preguntó Nowaki intrigado.  
\- amhh bueno es que te llevan de noche a un lugar encantado , donde hay fantasmas o leyendas de cosas que asustan y hay un recorrido En si es con fines turísticos para recorrer el lugar!  
\- yo quiero ir! Hay que ir Miyagi ! Vamos! Vamos! Y te dan alguna medalla por eso?  
\- no -respondió Miyagi sensei - en si es por diversión !  
\- vaya ! Gobëlls idiotas , aún así me interesa!  
\- Nowaki! Tu quieres ?  
\- bueno no me molestaría ! Si es junto a mi Hiro-san ! - dijo y se me lanzo pero le intercepté con un golpe -Seguro sera muy romantico!  
\- no seas descarado!  
\- no te preocupes Kamijou bebe ! Yo llevare a los chicos !-Dijo sensei con una actitud muy sospechosa  
\- ah? Y eso a que viene?  
\- pues seguro tu tendrás miedo y ...  
\- como se atreve sensei ! Yo soy muy valiente !  
La risa de Shinobu estallo sórdida y dijo .  
\- un Gobëll cobarde !  
\- basta Shinobu! - reclamo Nowaki- mi Hiro -san no es ningún cobarde !  
\- entonces todos iremos a esa prueba de valor hoy!  
\- Hai!-Dijeron los tres al unisono ...No era cobardia lo mio solo no estaba seguro.  
Compramos los boletos y cada pareja se dedico a hacer lo que le viniera en gana, Nowaki y yo fuimos a nadar un rato donde varias veces pude mironear su perfecto cuerpo , aun no me creia que tenia 14 pfff por favor nadie esta tan bien dotado a esa edad! ... Por la noche nos quedamos de ver justo en el lugar donde salían los botes hacia la isla .  
Se miraba un lugar oscuro u tenebroso y la verdad me moría del miedo pero no quise que nadie mas lo notara , por que ese mocoso se burlaría de mi ! Y bueno el profesor Miyagi también y se que Nowaki intentaría protegerme y me diría que nos marcháramos , no era ningún cobarde pero rogaba por que pasara algo que cancelara el evento!  
\- bienvenidos a la isla misteriosa ! Los recorridos por la isla serán de este lado y la prueba de valor del otro .  
Los grupos se dividieron y la embarcación nos llevo del otro lado de la isla . Había una caverna enorme y oscura ... Me iba a morir!  
Una vez en tierra nos separaron en parejas , yo pensé que al lado de Nowaki , si me daba miedo suficiente podía decirle que nos retiráramos de la pueba de valor con cualquier pretexto tonto pero error.  
\- ustedes dos y ustedes dos ! - dijo el guía con una sonrisa como si supiera la maldad que hacia.  
\- queeee? Yo con el Gobëlll miedoso!  
\- cállate niño! No soy miedoso!  
\- pero yo quiero estar con Hiro-san! - dijo Nowaki que le había tocado junto a Miyagi sensei.  
\- eso no es posible !- dijo el guía - Eres demasiado alto .

Que tipo de pretexto idiota era ese?!  
A las ocho de la noche comenzó la prueba de valor y se suponía nos reuniéramos en el punto de salida a las nueve !  
\- que comience el reto!- dijo el guía y dio el banderaso de salida. Yo me iba a morir!  
Comenzamos a avanzar rápidamente ese gato era muy ágil , pero yo no estaba muy diestro con la vista y mi lámpara no me ayudaba mucho en la oscuridad así que tropecé varias veces .  
\- vamos Gobëll quieres que te cargue?  
\- maldito mocoso!  
\- que pesado ! Como Nowaki aguanta que seas tan frágil?  
\- osh ya cállate!  
\- ya nos atrasamos mucho por tu lentitud!  
Agite mi lámpara e ilumine el mapa que nos habían proporcionado.  
\- vamos es por aquí!  
\- te equivocas Gobëlll !  
\- yo tengo el mapa !  
\- entonces no lo sabes leer!  
\- maldito mocoso mira aquí está el señalamiento y dice que tenemos que tomar ese camino !  
\- es por este! - y señalo una gruta escabrosa y oscura de la derecha.  
\- como va a ser por ahí?  
\- se inteligencia militar No lo olvides Gobëll!  
\- ah si la dichosa guerra contra las palomas! Eso no te servirá ! - dije enfadado y comencé a avanzar por el camino que yo creía correcto , maldito mocoso idiota pensaba !  
Di media vuelta y no vi a nadie ! Me había abandonado! Maldito imbecil. Si se perdía no era mi culpa!  
Continúe un buen trecho pero jamás advertí el peligro , caminaba por una cavidad de gruta estrecha y de repente me falto piso . No se por cuanto caí pero no pude evitar intentar meter los brazos y mi brazo derecho tronó horrible . Estaba roto! Carajo!  
Mi lámpara no sabía donde había quedado y no podía ver nada ! Me incorpore pero no podía moverme ya que no veía nada ! Tenía miedo y mucho, así además de que quién sabe cuanto tardarían en encontrarme .  
\- ese mocoso tenía razón! Bah! Ahora si bonita la hice ! Y deje mi celular en el hotel para vitar se me cayera o se perdiera . Nowaki ...-pensé , queria verlo en esos momentos,queria verlo por que tenia miedo de no volver a hacerlo.  
Me hice un ovillo y comencé a llorar ! Hiroki idiota ! Hiroki idiota me repetía , hasta que escuche un ruido . Era un gruñido? ... Unos ojos intensos se iluminaron delante de mi . Comencé a temblar como gelatina y apareció ante mi un enorme tigre dorado ! Lucía flaco y hambriento , intente alejarme pero el brazo no me ayudaba me pare e intente correr pero sólo logre tropezar en la oscuridad haciendome mas daño!  
Este avanzo lentamente y se agazapó. No quiero morir! Nowaki ayúdame ! El animal salto sobre sus cuatro poderosas patas hacia mi y yo me cubri los ojos .  
Entonces un ruido sórdido , algo golpeaba contra el piso. Abrí los ojos y el estaba parado frente a mi cubriéndome . Un niño de doce años defendiéndome de un tigre!  
\- como te atreves ? Has visto el anillo en su dedo verdad?-Dijo el mocoso.  
\- mi señor ! Este humano se ve delicioso y yo tengo hambre !  
\- sabes quién soy yo verdad?  
\- si mi señor !  
\- entonces de verdad quieres pelear contra mi!  
\- no mi señor ! Mi abuelo sirvió las líneas defensivas de Catopia y se lo que usted ha hecho pero ...  
\- te prohibo comerte a este Gobëll ! Además sabe feo!  
Maldito mocoso!  
\- ahora ! Si deseas puedes seguirnos en la oscuridad y te llevaremos afuera de esta cueva ! Así podrás alimentarte !  
\- pero está cueva no tiene salidas señor !  
\- las tiene ! Pero habrá que trepar ! Puedes?  
El tigre asintió , Shinobu volteó a verme y me dijo.  
\- estas bien Gobëll?  
Asenti y este miro mi brazo y mis heridas .  
\- está roto!  
Se quitó su camisa e hizo un soporte para mi brazo . Su mirada habia cambiado , lucia mas concentrado , mas empatico ...mas ...  
\- descuida estarás bien!  
Yo asentí y este me tomó en sus brazos.  
\- bajame puedo pesar !  
\- no seas ingenuo Gobëll ! Si te bajo jamás llegaremos .  
Sus pupilas estaba dilatadas como las de los gatos . Me sentí tan inútil y avergonzado . Este saltaba ágilmente por un camino pronunciado y el tigre venía detrás de nosotros . Shinobu era un niño apuesto y valiente . Pero en sus ojos aún se podía ver esa tristeza de la que hablaba Nowaki!  
\- perdón ! - dije en voz baja.  
\- ah? - dijo este volteando me a ver .  
\- perdón! No quería decir cosas tan horribles ayer en la noche ! Yo nunca he estado en una guerra ! Sólo hablé a lo tonto!  
\- no te preocupes ! - respondió este devolviendo la vista a la oscuridad- nadie desea estarlo ! Ningún Gobëll o gato debería !  
\- perdón! - repetí- te he causado una molestia por mi necedad !  
\- da igual ! - dijo .  
El resto del camino guardamos silencio, aunque yo habia podido escuchar en las palabras de un corazon roto esas emociones . Una vez afuera de la gruta este corrió hasta el punto de reunión , era suprema mente ágil ! El tigre venía a una distancia reservada tras de nosotros.  
Cuando Nowaki me vio en brazos de Shinobu y con su camisa como apoyo para mi brazo corrió hacia mi .  
\- Hiro-san gracias adiós estas bien ! Estaba muerto de la preocupación!  
\- ah?  
Shinobu me paso a los brazos de Nowaki y este se froto contra mi . Estaba llorando?  
\- vamos Nowaki no exageres !  
Nowaki detecto la presencia del tigre y le miro enojado . Su mirada me aterro Nowaki casi nunca miraba de esa forma.  
\- que sucede ?  
Shinobu me miro como esperando a que yo me quejara de lo que había sucedido .  
\- nada ! Nada ! - dije - el también estaba atrapado en esa cueva como yo y quería salir ! A propósito donde está Miyagi sensei ?  
-fue a ver junto con el guía por que demoraban tanto! - dijo Nowaki .  
\- vamos ! - dijo Shinobu al tigre - hay que llevarte a tu sitio amigo! - dijo y se alejó junto con el tigre .  
\- Hiro-san ! Me alegró tanto !  
\- Nowaki ! Vamos cálmate !  
Tuvieron que enyesarme el brazo ya que me había jodido hasta la clavícula . Maldición ! Nowaki no dejaba de tratarme como a un bebe. Me daba de comer en la boca y no dejaba que yo hiciera nada! El lunes siguiente estábamos de regreso en la casa y en la cena le conté que todo había sucedido por mi culpa !  
\- con razón ! - dijo Nowaki como meditando.  
\- con razón?  
\- nosotros llegamos unos minutos antes pero ustedes no! Yo estaba preocupado pero sabía que Shinobu-chan no te dejaría sólo, seguro te siguió en la oscuridad !  
\- ustedes ven mejor en la oscuridad verdad?  
\- Hai! Además Shinobu - chan tiene un gran sentido de la orientacion y es incapaz de abandonar a alguien!  
-ah?  
Nowaki me sonrió.  
\- el siempre ha cuidado y defendido la vida de cada soldado del planeta ! Es incapaz de abandonar a alguien y menos herido! Descubrirás Hiro-san que el es un niño muy tierno!  
Me quede mirando ! Sabía que Nowaki tenía razón pudo haberme reprochado mi estupidez y en lugar de eso me hizo sentir seguro ! Igual que al tigre!

Esa noche cuando Nowaki se quedo bien dormido le abrace y agradecí que el estuviera en mi vida, y secretamente le di un beso de buenas noches...Nunca me habia puesto a ver lo afortunado que era, yo nunca habia tenido que ver una guerra o sufrido algun tipo de miseria , tampoco tenia que hui de un casamiento a la fuerza !

-Nowaki te quedarias conmigo para siempre? Buenas noches!


	14. Aqui llega el terrible Misaki!

Hola a todos los que leen el fic!

Debido a tan lindos comments achocolatados aqui esta la conti! Espero les guste , gracias por leer y miles de gracias por comentar !

Ah... Feliz Año Nuevo

Lory B.

Prefacio personal de Hiroki!

Una tormenta se había soltado esa mañana , yo estaba en la sala de proyectos junto con Miyagi sensei que se había estado quejado de la comida de Shinobu-chan!  
\- por que ya no prepara esa sopa de mama gato que es lo único que le sale bien! Col quemada , calabaza quemada ! Berenjena quemada! Caray !  
\- pues ... Cocina tu!  
\- no puedo ! - dijo suspirando- eso lo hace tan feliz!  
\- ah?  
\- supongo que me he acostumbrado a su presencia a pesar del poco tiempo que llevamos ! No se a veces me pregunto ... Que pasaría si el regresara a su universo ? Tu no te lo has preguntado?  
\- ah? ... - Que pasaría si el regresara a su universo? Si Nowaki regresara ? Como era mi vida antes de eso?  
Aburrido ! Solitario! Extraviado!  
Esas palabras me inundaron la cabeza !  
Nowaki... Mire mi dedo donde se supone estaba ese anillo pero no vi nada !

No habria nadie en este mundo que me abrazara asi...

Aqui viene Misaki!

-  
\- buaaaaaaa!  
\- mira que lindo! Hey niño que te sucede ?  
\- es... Es que estoy perdido! Perdí a mi oni-chan!  
\- donde vive tu oni-chan?  
\- en la universidad M!  
\- vamos ! Te llevaremos a buscarle !  
Que amables son los humanos! Me tomaron de la mano y me acogieron bajo su paraguas!  
\- ustedes van hacia allá?  
\- no! De hecho íbamos para el otro lado pero que importa eres tan lindo-Dijeron mostrando una sonrisa .No soy lindo pensé!  
Unos edificios enormes y viejos se recortaban atrás de unos jardines enormes !  
\- hemos llegado pequeño! Quieres que te ayudemos a encontrarlo adentro?  
\- no muchas gracias aquí ya se donde puedo encontrarle?  
\- toma!- me ofrecieron su paraguas !  
\- pero ustedes...  
\- eres tan lindo! No importa tómalo!  
Estos se alejaron mientras caían en un grito de "kawaiiiiii" y se empapaban por completo.  
\- ah! - avance debajo de la densa lluvia hasta el edificio de literatura .  
Una vez resguardó note como todos me miraban!  
\- mira que lindo!  
\- vaya estará haciendo cosplay?  
\- mira, mira que ojitos !  
\- dios es tan lindo ? De quién será hijo?  
Ah! Así era en todas partes fuera de mi casa ! Mi casa! Oni-chan! Te extraño!  
Camine cabisbajo entre los suspiros de los que me veían pasar hasta el salón de ensayos . Toque la puerta con suavidad y escuche un ...adelante !  
Abrí está ...  
\- esto no funcionara ahora como antes! Y no quiero seguir con esto a pesar de que me encantaría !  
\- ah?  
\- ah?  
Dos hombres? Dos humanos ! Uno castaño y el otro de cabello negro que fumaba tabaco apestoso!  
Mire su dedo y ahí estaba ! Ese anillo! El hombre del apestoso tabaco tenía un cascabel en su cuello! Compromiso! Compromiso por todas partes.  
\- ustedes no son oni-chan!  
\- oni-chan? - dijo el castaño .  
\- aaaachiuuu! - estornude .  
\- dios santo! - dijo el más anciano- es ...  
Ay no! Aquí viene de nuevo!  
\- es tan lindo! - dijo y me comenzó a jalar las mejillas - mira Kamijou bebe es más lindo que tu!  
\- carajo sensei Miyagi yo no soy lindo!  
Este último se acerco a mi y me miro con incredulidad !  
\- mira nada más! - dijo y me miro detalladamente .  
Ay no! Aquí viene otro!  
\- si que es lindo , yo también quiero jalarle las mejillas!  
\- no! No! Tu jala sus orejitas ! Las mejillas son mías!  
\- Sueltame buaaaa!  
\- mira ! Y si pico sus ojitos?  
\- de que estará relleno? Apuesto a que de bombón !  
\- Sueltame ! Por favor!-Esos hombres me hacian daño.  
\- no quizás helado de fresa o gelatina !  
\- Miyagi Yoh! - una canasta de pic-nic dio en la cara de el que apestaba a tabaco mandándolo a volar lejos! - y tu? Gobëlll como te atreves !  
Lo empujo de mi lado !  
\- Shinobu oni-chan!  
Este pego un grito y me vio con miedo .  
\- mi... Misaki -chan que ... Que haces aquí?

Me frote los ojos intentando quitar las lagrimas que me habian sacado esos hombres malvados mientras Shinobu-oni contactaba a Nowa-chan que no tardo en llegar, en tanto el clima afuera arreciaba !  
\- Nowa-chan!  
\- Misaki-chan! Que ...  
Me sentía aliviado así que me frote contra Nowaki y confieso me di cuenta de que eso puso celoso al castaño , se lo merecia por malvado!  
\- esos hombres pervertidos fueron malos conmigo!  
\- ah? - Nowaki le lanzo una mirada de sorpresa al castaño y Shinobu-chan continuo.  
\- cuando les sorprendí estaban mañoseando a Misaki!  
La mirada de Nowaki se tornó sombría .  
\- no... Eso no es cierto! Nowaki ! Por ...por favor tu me crees verdad!  
Este se calmó un poco y sonrió.  
\- yo le creo a mi Hiro-san! Además todos sabemos que terrible efecto causa Misaki en los humanos cuando estos le miran mucho tiempo.  
\- ves Shinobu-chan? - dijo ell mas grande de todos- nadie estaba haciendo cosas malas!  
La canasta de pic-nic se estampó en su cara de nuevo!  
\- cállate viejo raboverde yo no me trago esa!  
Eso me hizo sonreír y entonces pensé ... Ya lo arruine !  
\- mira que lindo !  
Unos cuantos golpes de Shinobu al mayor y algunos abrazos empalagosos de Nowaki a su humano y esto los calmo ,entonces pudimos almorzar mas tranquilamente .  
\- Misaki-chan a que has venido? te han mandado o escapaste ?  
\- ni una ni otra ! Ambas!

Todos me miraron intrigados !  
\- viaje con el propósito de hacerles saber que como era lógico Camille Hime me rechazo ! Y eso además de que tu padre Nowa-chan está pensando no sólo convertir en una cosa mounstrosa a tu humano si no le convence para prospecto! Si no también unificar los reinos y declarar la guerra a este universo y plantea ! Han llegado informes a Sphynx de que los humanos son una raza estúpida que ya no sirven a los gatos como antes! Además de que destruyen a su planeta y las especies . Los soberanos de nuestros países están muy preocupados y más por los de nuestra especie así que están viendo la posibilidad de declarar la guerra a los humanos !  
\- guerra? - dijo Nowaki !  
La cara de Shinobu se tornó preocupada y triste .  
\- no he querido ser portador de tantas malas noticias pero eso tiene también que ver con la vez que Shinobu-chan vino y un humano le ataco !


	15. Quien es Usami Akihiko?

Todos miramos con sorpresa a Shinobu!  
\- ya habías venido Shinobu -chan!?  
Este coloco la mano en sus cabellos en gesto de no querer recordar aquello .  
\- hace unos años , era yo un minino aún tendria uno años en años humanos , por estar explorado caí en el portal del palacio de Nowaki ! En mi forma felina vine a dar aquí , ningún humano me ofreció alimento ni refugio . Todo lo contrario , me golpearon y unos niños me tiraron de piedras , herido busque donde refugiarme y entonces me escondí a dormir y busca paz abajo de un carro , me metí bien debajo del motor del carro . Un joven muy amable me salvo de morir quemado ya que cuando desperte tenia hambre y comecé a maullar;seguramente escuchó mis maullidos ! "Espere!" dijo al conductor y metió la mano y me saco de ahí. Me invito un sobré de comida y algo de agua !  
Shinobu guardo silencio . Le dolía recordarlo pero el más viejo continuo.  
\- eres muy lindo ! Tengo clases pero si estas aquí cuando salga te llevare a casa ! ... - todos miramos a este y encendió un cigarro- entonces no se como me apareció una imagen tuya en la mente ! Creí que había sido un pensamiento o una idea mía . Cuando salí ya no estabas ! Me sentí triste y ore por que estuvieras bien ,cuando vi a Nowaki supe que no había alucinado . Existías !- dijo en un tono como si le restara importancia al asunto y dio una enorme aspirada a su tabaco.  
\- Miyagi eras tu? - dijo este llorando .  
\- supongo que era el destino mocoso!  
Shinobu se le fue encima a besos y abrazos y comenzó a ronronear, me senti avergonzado por tal escena !  
\- basta ! Mejor deja de tirarme canastas en la cara!  
Nowaki sonrió a su castaño y yo me sentí un poco envidioso ! No es que quisiera un humano para mi ! Pero...Sabía que el afecto que me propinaban todos era el resultado de mi poder !  
Desde ese día vivi con Nowa-chan y Kamijou ! Me daba miedo Kamijou y mucho pero el era un simple humano y además se veía que Nowaki lo tenía bien amaestrado como al mounstro que llamaban haru! Perros ! Detesto a los perros! En cambio si me quedaba con Shinobu , el era un auténtico tirano y se miraba que su pobre humano la pasaba mal ! Shinobu no era un dueño muy responable con su humano le daba comida horrible ,quién es su sano juicio comería su comida !? Y le gritaba por todo y por nada ...  
Así que me quede con el perro y haru! En la casa de Nowa-chan!  
La verdad no se vivía tan mal en la tierra ! Nowa-chan había logrado formar su vida ! Una buena vida ! El se ocupaba de las labores de la casa y lo hacía de una forma estupenda , Kamijou se iba desde temprano aunque es un humano muy flojo y siempre se queda dormido , es Nowa-chan quién siempre le tiene que levantar ! Este le prepara el almuerzo y cuando se le olvida lo lleva a su escuela ! Nowa-chan limpia la casa , lava la ropa , la tiende, se ocupa de alimentar a los gatos de la colonia que no tienen hogar y también a los perros , creo que se lleva de maravilla con ese mounstro de baba llamado haru pero bueno si le gusta Kaminou un perri se podria considerar inofensivo no?! Siempre es muy amable con los vecinos y creo que lo quieren mucho! Nowa-chan cocina estupendamente y siempre está atento a cada detalle!  
Esa mañana hacíamos las compras y Nowa-chan me compró un panquecito con frutillas ! Me encantó! Como era de costumbre todos nos miraban y eso que Nowa-chan me había cubierto las orejas con un gorro de lana y el casi siempre traía una gorra ! Ambos escondíamos nuestras colas y yo usaba una mascada que ocultara mi rostro para evitar que mis poderes se activaran y la gente no me persiguiera, aún así nunca era suficiente !  
Para cuando regresamos a casa la correspondencia había llegado , Nowa-chan la tomó y entramos al departamento . Haru nos lamió en cuanto nos vio! Los perros no estaban tan mal después de todo!  
\- vamos Misaki-chan ya puedes quitarte la mascada y el gorro!  
\- Hai! Nowa-chan ! Quieres que te ayude a prepar algo?  
\- mmmh no! No! Pero si puedes ayudarme a acomodar los víveres en su lugar!  
\- Hai! vamos haru!  
Este ladeo dulcemente la cabeza y comenzamos a hacer la tarea encomendada!  
Nowa-chan comenzó a preparar la comida , le miraba hacerlo con tanto amor para Kamijou que sentí como mi corazón dio un tumbo! Que envidia, seguro a mi tambien me gustaria tener un amor asi, eso es puro romance ! Cuando acabe mire el correo en la mesa y comencé a leer.  
\- banco?  
\- es un lugar donde los humanos depositan sus pertenecías de valor!  
\- ah? Como una bóveda?  
\- Hai! Hai!  
\- catálogo de ropa para hombre ?  
\- Hai! Hai! Eso es de Hiro-san ! No sabemos si desea verlo así que ponlo en la mesa de te!  
\- cupones!  
\- venga esos cupones acá! Nos serán de gran utilidad!  
\- mmmh esto no se ! Dice para Kamijou Hiroki  
\- quién lo manda ?-Preguntó Nowa-chan sin mucha curiosidad.  
-Usami Akihiko! Akihiko? Usami... Akihiko!

Su rostro se paralizo por un momento como si recordara algo y comenzo a balbucear :

\- El ..."toma ponte estos tennis ! Son de Akihiko ! Seguro son de tu número!" El llamaba a Akihiko en sus sueños aquella vez ! Y no sólo esa ! Hiro-san había muchas noches llamado a Akihiko en sus sueños!  
Nowaki hablaba ensimismado y sin darse cuenta de que yo estaba ahí!  
\- pasa algo Nowa-chan?-pregunté intigrado.  
Este despertó de sus sueños y me vio avergonzado ...  
\- ah? Dije algo?  
No me pareció correcto decirle la verdad y negué .  
\- no! Sólo te vi distraído Nowa-chan!  
\- no ! No pasa nada Misaki-chan!  
\- bueno ! Oye Nowa-chan crees que podrías enseñarme a cocinar?  
\- por supuesto ! Que te parece si te enseño desde ya!  
Quién era Usami Akihiko? Por que a Nowaki le ponía así ese nombre ? Si este tal Usami Akihiko hería a Nowa-chan no se lo perdonaría ! Jamás! Quizas solo eran meras emociones pero senti de un momento a otro el cambio en Nowa-chan, aun asi tambien senti ese deseo en mi de tener a una chica tierna y romantica que se preocupara por mi ! Algun dia la encontraria , alguien que fuera dulce de caracter , timida y doncella , que se precupara por los demas y suficientemente madura como Nowa-chan! Si! Lo habia decidido asi seria mi mujer!  
-


	16. Lluvia de Tokio P1

El viaje a Tokio había sido mortal ! Peor aún llegar y ver la tormenta ! Mi apartamento sólo ! Suzuki-chan! He llegado!  
Caray la alacena vacía ! Mejor será fumar algo ya mañana comprare algo de comer !  
Me había alejado de todo y de todos ! Mi familia no me había dolido tanto como tener que alejarme de Hiroki ! Este se me había declarado pero ... No podía corresponderle ! No podía ! Hiroki era sólo un amigo para mi y cuando vi su rostro destrozado y sus lágrimas decidí tomar la maestría en Londres ! Tenía que poner tierra de por medio pero quería verlo! Quería verlo pero no lastimarlo! Hiroki! Que puedo hacer por ti?  
Al día siguiente no salí , me dedique a fumar y a escribir , no tenía inspiración ! Mi último libro se lo había llevado todo ! En Londres era como estar de vacaciones , todo el tiempo me la pasaba distrayéndome , haciendo cosas para no enfrentarme a mi mismo y a mi soledad ! La noche llego prontamente y así sucedió una semana completa !  
Decidí buscar a Hiroki ! Quizás el tendría una buena idea! No quería herirle más pero no soportaba no tenerle a mi lado como amigo ! Perdóname Hiroki !  
Fui a su apartamento por la mañana! Estacione el vehículo donde siempre y subí las escaleras . Se me hizo raro ver muy limpio el exterior y el buzón sin correspondecia . Usualmente Hiroki no era tan ordenado . Toque la puerta y lo que abrió me soprendio.  
\- si?  
Un hombre enorme de cabello y ojos azules disfrazado de gato me abrió la puerta .  
\- discúlpeme ! Creo que me equivoque !  
\- ah?  
\- si buscaba a otra persona ! Lo siento mucho!  
\- ah? Buscaba usted a Hiro-san?  
\- ahm Kamijou Hiroki?  
\- Hai! Hai! El se fue muy temprano a la universidad pero ...  
\- ah? Dice que puedo encontrarle en la universidad ?  
\- Hai Hai !  
\- bien! Muchas gracias !  
\- de nada!  
Este extraño cerró la puerta y yo me dirigí hasta la universidad . Pregunte a algunas personas que me mandaron al departamento de proyectos .  
Justo ahí saliendo de un salón le vi! Con una pila de libros a cuestas como siempre Hiroki! Hermoso e impasible ! Hiroki su rostro! Le amaba como a un hermano pero no así como un hombre !  
\- Akihiko?  
Este me vio como si estuviera viendo a un muerto ! Sus ojos miel enormes me miraron y se cristalizaron !  
\- Hiroki!  
\- Akihiko eres tu!  
\- Hai! Tienes tiempo?  
\- si claro!  
\- te ayudo!  
\- no! Así estoy bien!  
\- sigues igual de obstinado ! Vamos te ayudo! - dije y le quite varios de encima.  
Fuimos a comprar café y a sentarnos en unos desayunadores del solario !  
Este me interrogo sobre Londres y yo le conté algunas anécdotas ,luego sobre mi último libro y charlamos alegremente como en los viejos tiempos! Se le veía notablemente bien! Me asuste de pensar que podría estar desmejorado o que no estuviera comiendo bien ,pero su piel era tersa y suave y sus ojos tenían un brillo especial ! Como si todo estuviera saliéndole de maravilla ! Me alegre !  
\- y tu ? - dije ...- como te ha ido ?  
\- ah? Yo? - contesto nervioso !- Bien bien! Pues ya sabes a punto de salir de la escuela , me han ofrecido un trabajo como profesor de literatura !  
\- en serio? Que bien!  
\- si jaja pero en fin !  
Este comenzó a pestañear excesivamente y yo le dije :  
\- te encuentras bien?  
\- Hai!hai! Es sólo que creo tengo pestaña en el ojo! Que molesto!  
\- te ayudo !  
\- no te preocupes !  
\- dije te ayudo!  
Le tome por la barbilla y me acerque a su rostro .  
\- Hiroki ! Vamos ! Lo necesitas !  
\- Akihiko... Yo...  
Una voz se escucho tras de mi .  
\- Hiro-san que sucede aquí?  
Ambos volteamos a ver el origen y el chico que me abrió la puerta se encontraba ahí parado , mirando como si alguien le hubiera pegado con un palo.  
\- Hiro-san como... Como pudiste?  
Este salió corriendo cubriendose el rostro .  
\- Nowaki ! No seas idiota! Ven!  
Hiroki salió corriendo tras de el sin dar explicación alguna , yo suspire y encendí un cigarrillo , al parecer siempre causaba confusión en las personas!  
\- apesta a tabaco! COf! Cof!  
Voltee a buscar la fuente de esa voz y no encontré más que una momia enana enfundada en un gorro y con una pashmina que le cubría el rostro , apenas dejando ver los ojos . Unos ojos verdes tan impactantes que sentí que me hundía en ellos .  
\- quién eres tu?  
\- no! Quién eres tu y por que hiciste llorar a oni-chan?  
\- ah? Yo? Yo no hice nada!  
\- tocar la propiedad ajena no es no hacer nada no lo crees?  
\- propiedad ajena?  
\- oni-chan y Kamijou se van a casar!  
Hiroki? Hiroki se iba a casar? Me tomó por sopresa.  
\- no crees que deberías meterte en tus asuntos ? Además no creo que alguien que se esconde tras una pashmina y un gorro pueda decir algo !  
\- yo tengo mis razones para esconder mi rostro!-Dijo molesto el enano.  
\- ah si? Estas deformé?  
\- no!  
\- eres feo?  
\- no!  
\- tienes acné a montones?  
\- no! Asco!  
\- entonces?  
\- vaya no es tu asunto!  
\- ya se tienes un tatuaje vergonzoso en tu cara ?  
\- no! No! Y no!  
Ah! Suspire y decidí marcharme .  
\- espera ! A dónde vas?  
\- me voy es tarde y tengo hambre !  
\- no me dejes aquí!  
\- ah?por?  
\- no me gusta estar sólo en un lugar que no conozco! Además ... También tengo hambre .  
\- está bien vamos a buscar algo de comer y te regreso a tu dueño!  
\- Hai!  
\- oye estas seguro de que no tienes acné?  
\- que lata! Que nooo!  
Ese pequeño enfundado y súper cubierto me tomó de la mano y sentí la electricidad correr por mi cuerpo , su simple toque habia causado algo en mi!  
Fuimos hasta el distrito de compras y ahí nos metimos a un restaurante familiar a pedido de la mini momia! Una camarera nos tomó la orden.  
\- bienvenidos que van a ordenar?  
\- quiero un café y tu mini momia?  
\- no soy una momia! - dijo molesto y luego le hecho un vistazo al menu-Yo quiero un batido de frutillas triple con extra helado ! Unos pancakes ! Tostadas y una tortilla de vegetales estilo occidental acompañadas de pâté de pescado por favor!  
Le mire sorprendido ! Como una mini momia le cabía todo eso? Donde?  
\- En serio puedes llenar tu sarcófago con tanta comida. ? Si engordas no entrarás ahí!  
\- déjame en paz!  
\- vaya enano ! Cuantos años tienes ?  
\- no es de tu interés... Pero te contestare ya que tu vas a pagar la comida ! Tengo 13 años !  
\- 13? Qué locura en serio eres un enano verdad? Seguro te escapate de un circo y por eso te escondes , no sabias que los menores no pueden andar solos?!  
\- osh ! Eres molesto ! No! No mé escape de un circo ! Es sólo que...  
Yo!- dijo regresado a la calma !  
\- tu...-espere por su respuesta .  
\- yo tengo algo en mi rostro! No puedo mostrarlo!-dijo esto de manera rapida.  
\- ah? Lo sabía eres feo!  
\- que no! - volvió a reñir!- es todo lo contrario!  
\- ah? Ya me intrigaste !  
\- no es tu asunto!  
Prontamente trajeron la comida y mi café . Este comenzó a dibujar con la miel sobre los pancakes , que raro!  
\- toma! - dijo este y me cedió los pancakes!  
Era un lindo oso lo que había dibujado ! La verdad me saco una sonrisa como hacia tiempo no tenía por que me parecio tan adorable .  
\- y esto ? - pregunte .  
\- no es bueno que no comas y sólo tomes café ! Debes comer!  
\- ah?  
\- además te dibuje un oso así que cómelo!  
\- no puedo contrariar a una momia!  
\- por que tienes esa cara de pocos amigos ? - dijo el .  
\- ah?  
\- vamos estas comiendo algo dulce deberías disfrutarlo!  
\- lo disfruto!  
-mmmmh - me observo un momento y dijo - yo te recomendaría que dejarás que cualquiera te pise el corazón !  
\- que tonterías dices momia?  
\- vamos deberías ponerle a tu vida pequeñas gotas de alegría por que esa cara dura no le gustara al amor de tu vida! Se sentirá tan bien en tu corazón que incluso esperarás que eso se asiente !  
\- cállate y come momia!

Mientras comiamos le hechaba un ojo a aquellas esmeraldas que tenia por ojos , no eran comunes , habia algo adorable , tenia que saber que era, tenia que saber ese secreto, tenia que saber por que me habia electrificado su toque y por que no lo habia mandado al demonio como a todo aquel que se atrevia a darme una orden?


	17. Lluvia de Tokio P2

Una vez que terminamos y pague la enorme cuenta teníamos que regresar ya que ya era media tarde y seguro estarían preocupados por el enano!  
\- mira una feria ! Vamos!  
\- oye ! No te parece qe ya avisaste bastante para ser una momia milenaria ? Si te toca el sol no te desintegras?  
\- que lata! Además yo tengo dinero ! Y quiero subir a eso!

-Si tenias dinero por que no pagaste tu la cuenta?

-Por que me has dicho momia y enano toda la tarde! Grosero!- Dijo molesto asi que acepte ! No tenía de otra , quizás si no hacia su voluntad me caería una maldición de esas terribles como las de Egipto !  
Recorrimos la feria y le dije que sólo tres juegos ya que tenía que volver , el primero que quiso probar fue unas tazas que giraban . Sus ojos verdes eran hemosas esmeraldas que me hicieron sentir la curiosidad de saber que había debajo de la pashmina .  
Tomamos un descanso para comer helados y ver que juego sería el segundo, fue todo un show verle comer helado con tanta proteccion en la cara .  
\- que tal este ! Dije yo -señalando un juego mas tranquilo.  
\- mmmh no! Yo recomiendo morder más de lo que uno pueda masticar ! Como si metieras tu pata en tu boca !  
\- que lata con tus recomendaciones niño ! - dije y encendí un cigarrillo - sólo vamos a un juego y ya!  
\- arrojala!  
\- ah?  
\- si! Las precauciones que te protegen.  
\- que quieres decir ?  
Este me sonrió y dijo:  
\- espera y veraz cuando tu humo se desvanezca !  
\- mmmh está momia ya se piró!  
\- que no soy una momia!- se distrajo por un momento de su reclamo y dijo - ahí!  
El anuncio decía casa de los espejos mágicos!  
Nos dirigimos ahí y este estaba fascinado . A mi me daba igual y no note como este se adelantaba, se veia muy entusiasmado asi que yo fui detras de el.  
\- momia? Momia?  
Comencé a avanzar más de prisa y entonces lo ubique en un espejo que parecía normal . Este parecía no notar que yo estaba ahí y sólo se miraba de frente . Tomó entonces su pashmina y lentamente se despojó de ella ! Luego el gorro .  
Dios! Su rostro era hermoso! Tan hermosos que sentí como me fallaban las piernas , sus labios como pétalos rosados , su piel suave y sin ninguna imperfección y esas dos esmeraldas verdes que encajaban a la perfección justo a tiempo arriba de una nariz respingada y hermosa ! En su cabeza dos orejas de gato adornaban perfectamente su cabello castaño ! Mi corazón latió tan fuerte que no pude evitar avanzar y tomarle por sorpresa para estrecharle contra mi en un beso , era como sufrir un paro al corazon , habia enloquecido al ver su rostro! No sentía como este pelaba sino sólo la candidez de su boca !  
Una vez que le solté y le mire me di cuenta de que había cometido un error por sus lagrimas y su cara de furia .  
\- eres un ... Eres un canalla! Eres un... te odio!  
Salió corriendo y yo me quede atontado sin saber que hacer !  
Cuando me di cuenta de mi error sabía que tenía que buscarle ! No podía haber ido muy lejos ! Y si todos veían lo que yo seguro estaría en problemas ! Maldición! Tome la pashmina que había olvidado en su carrera y su gorrito.  
La maldita feria era enorme y no sabía por donde comenzar ! Corrí a buscarle en orden aleatorio y nada ! Se hacía de tarde y no podía encontrarle hasta que escuche un bullicio en un baño.  
\- por favor! Por favor ! Me lastiman!  
\- eres tan lindo! Vamos! Vamos!  
\- yo también quiero una foto!  
\- jala sus orejas !  
\- yo quiero un mechón!  
Me enoje por demás ! Si tocaban a mi momia les mataría!  
Comencé a abrirme paso entre la multitud empujando sin importarme si se trataba de hombres o mujeres! Hasta qe llegue al pequeño que estaba casi siendo aplastado por unos imbéciles que jalaban su cabello .  
Le tome de la mano y lo saque de igual manera empujando .  
\- quién te crees?-Dijo uno de ellos que maltrataban a mi momia enana.  
\- dejen a esta horrible momia en paz ! Es mia!  
Le tome en brazos y salí corriendo . El estaba temblando .  
Corrí tan rápido como pude mientras evitaba verle y aborde una cabina de la rueda de la fortuna . Una vez adentro lo coloque en el asiento y este me miro con terror .  
\- ah! - suspire hondo , estaba sudando ; recordé mi bolsillo y saque de ahí su pashmina y su gorro - toma ! No deseó causarte más problemas !  
Este me la arrebato de las manos .  
\- no voy a preguntar ... No te mirare si no deseas pero ... Recomiendo que te gastes tu vida como lo deseas niño ! Como lo hacías cuando eras pequeño! Es tu vida! Úsala! Vas a tener que hacerlo tarde o temprano pero no detrás de una máscara ! Vivirás tu vida , amarás a alguien , llorarás por ese alguien , lo perderás y aprenderás ! Pero no detrás de esa máscara !  
\- te apenas de mi? - pregunto  
\- no! Sólo creo que debería importarte menos ! Si eres lindo pero ... Eso no es todo ! Te ahogas o te ríes pero tu eliges siempre el camino niño! Si tu vives es entonces cuando aprendes ! Si no... Sólo puedes rezar !  
El me miro y bajo la mascada !  
\- la gorra es necesaria - dijo y se la puso !

-Ademas ...Los chicos no lloran!

Este se irrito mucho u comenzo a insultarme...

-Quien te crees que ees? Esa filosofia es tonta ! Ademas esto es por tu culpa...

Eso me gusto mas, al menos ya no estaba triste ni me temia ...Me parecio tan lindo , creo que me lo voy a quedar !  
Una lluvia fina comenzó a caer , lluvia de Japón! Tuvieron que parar el juego por media hora por la lluvia y este niño se quedo dormido junto a mi! Sentí de nuevo esa descarga eléctrica , queria besarle pero me contuve ! Cuando al fin nos bajaron ya no llovía , le tome en brazos y le lleve al carro . Luego tome hacia la casa de Hiroki. El cual me abrió con cara de padre preocupado , le llamo a alguien para decirle que "Misaki estaba en casa" . Le ayude a acostar al bello niño en su cama y luego este me ofreció un café .  
\- Hiroki! Creo que me gustaría saber una explicación!  
\- ah! Es un asunto muy largo!  
\- no importa tengo tiempo!  
Este comenzó a explayarse y entre más me contaba más sorprendido me tenía su relato ! Casi a la mitad del relato llego su " prometido " que puso una cara de pocos amigos y luego preparo te . Este se sentó con nosotros y escucho el resto del relato!  
Yo no podía creerlo así que me fui sin decir una palabra.  
Ya en mi casa en medio de la oscuridad y el humo de un tabaco , recordé su hermoso rostro ! No era su rostro era desde su tacto electrifican te ! Misaki! Misaki! Comenzaron las ideas a venir a mi cabeza me senté junto a la computadora y todo fluía tan rápidamente que había cosas que tenía que anotar !  
Al día siguiente fui justo a la hora del almuerzo y ahí estaba Hiroki y su grupo animado! Nowaki y otro chico rubio de mala cara ! Un hombre que se miraba mas grande que todos juntos, y saltando tras de una mariposa estaba Misaki ! No traía nada cubriendo su cabeza o su rostro.  
Me sentí apenado de llegar sin invitación y más cuando todos guardaron silencio y me miraron como el intruso que era ...  
\- lo siento no quise interrumpir ! - di la vuelta y alguien me tomó del saco .  
\- vamos Usagi-san! Hay pancakes !  
Misaki sonreía para mi .  
Este me tomó de la mano y me guió hasta la mesa ! Me sirvió un par y dibujó un oso nuevamente !  
\- están deliciosos los hice yo mismo!  
\- si se ven ! Ah! Muchas gracias encanto !  
Nowaki me dedico una mirada sería y luego su expresión se relajó ! Me sirvió algo de jugo y me sonrió.  
\- que tal no ser más masoquista? - dijo en voz baja y note que nadie más que yo había escuchado eso.  
Luego agrego :  
\- gracias Usami - san !  
\- ah? Por...  
\- en el momento en que lo dejo ir... Era un momento en que tenía más de lo qe podía manejar!  
Le mire ... Nowaki era un tipo listo , sabía que haría muy feliz a mi amigo y que el pasado se había quedado muy atrás ! Hiroki había renacido!  
\- Usagi -san! Que tal dejar de sufrir por todo de una vez ? - dijo en mi oído Misaki!  
Dejamos las conversaciones apartadas y todo se ánimo más .  
Me pareció un grupo encantador incluso el cabeza dura de Shinobu-chan!  
\- otro Gobëll más?  
\- Gobëll ? - pregunte  
\- Gobëlll es el término despectivo que en nuestro planeta se refiere a los seres inferiores como los humanos!  
\- a quién llamas Gobëll bola de pulgas?  
\- si! A quién llamas Gobëll? - me secundo Hiroki .  
Yo tome a Misaki por la cintura y le bese la mejilla !  
\- awww que haces?  
\- quiero adoptar un minino , te quiero a ti!

-Estas loco yo soy derecho!

-Yo te lo voy a quitar ademas dijiste que yo era uncanalla no?

Este se sonrojo y dijo :

-vete a buscar a otro!

-No! Ademas aunque me vea asi de alto soy un chico con mucha artilleria!

-Awwwww!  
Este comenzó a revolcarse en mis brazos pero no logro que lo soltase ! Todos reían excepto Misaki que veía enfadado!  
\- vaya esa cara enfadada te hace ver menos lindo! Entonces vamos por buen camino! - dije restregando mi mejilla en la suya .  
\- déjame pervertido tu me recuerdas a Camille! Sueltaaaaame!

Me acerque a su oreja y le dije:

\- Te borrare cualquier recuerdo mientras te lamo el ***** ,hey que dices encanto?

Este palidecio y se hizo un espagueti flacido en mis brazos , mientras todos parecian pasarla ía que había encontrado mi hogar ! Y la lluvia de Japón era sólo el principio de un diluvio!


	18. Una Navidad preciosa P1

Decidimos todos pasar la Navidad juntos en la casa de campo de Akihiko . Desde que este apareció de nuevo y me había causado un malentendido con Nowaki me costo mucho convencerlo de que ahora Akihiko era un amigo , pero pude hacerlo y se término de convencer cuando Akihiko pidió la mano de Misaki! Este al principio se negó pero luego de unas semanas saliendo juntos o mas bien diria siendo secuestrado por Akihiko (No hay otra manera de llamarle si eres metido en un saco y atado y amordazado a la fuerza verdad?) se fue a vivir a su departamento ... Nowaki insistió en que se quedara con nosotros pero este dijo que no quería seguir siendo una carga y se fue era eso o seria el hecho de que Akihiko se lo llevo a rastras ! Akihiko no era mala persona así que yo no temía por nada y parece que se llevan de maravilla.  
\- Usagi saaaaan déjame ! No! No!  
-Nowaki ! Plato ! - Nowaki esquivó un plato- otro! - Nowaki esquivó el segundo .  
\- cuantas vajillas llevarán?  
Misaki había crecido mucho en este mes al lado de Akihiko . Se le miraba más seguro y fuerte !  
\- quiero más dosis de Misaki!-Dijo mi amigo sujeto de la cintura de Misaki.  
\- deja de decir esas tonterías ! Que no ves que tenemos invitados!  
\- y? No son importantes!  
Nowaki sonrio y yo me enfureci por ese comentario , en cambio Misaki tomó su maleta y le dijo.  
\- tu bajas el resto!  
-Misaki-chan- dijo Nowaki- no deberías ser tan duro!  
Este se fue atrás de el y yo me quede al lado de Akihiko.  
\- vaya si que es dulce eh? - le dije en tono burlón.  
\- si! Casi como tu!- dijo tomandome por la barbilla  
\- idiota!  
Nosotros nos iríamos con Misaki y Akihiko ! En la casa de campo veríamos a Miyagi sensei y su mocoso .  
Cuando llegamos nos instalamos , Nowaki y yo en la habitación del segundo piso ! Era hermosa ! La moqueta combinaba perfecto con la decoración estiló campirano! Tenía todo el toque occidental ! Nosotros teníamos una cama enorme ... Pero sólo una , estupido Nowaki seguro pensaria idioteces y que me calentaba en un segundo ... Esto no acabaria bien!  
La habitación del tercer piso era la de Akihiko y Misaki . Estos seguían un poco enojados debido a que Akihiko no paraba el manoseo a Misaki por todo , que si por que pasamos una caseta , que si por que salvamos una curva bien, que si por que ya era la hora de toque a su Misaki...Esa hora no existia, así que Nowaki se fue a preparar la cena , junto con Misaki y yo salí a explorar un poco .  
Grandes y bastos jardines rodeaban la propiedad , realmente se podía apreciar el esplendor de el emporio Usami! Me gustaba mucho esos aires invernales y más de campo! Era como haber regresado en el tiempo! Por la tarde llegaron Shinobu-chan y sensei , no se veían como antes ! No parecían los mismos Shinobu se notaba enfermo y pálido!  
En cuanto llegó se encerró en su habitación que era la del ala derecha de la planta baja!  
\- Miyagi sensei está todo bien?  
Este río nerviosamente pero yo le conocía y sabía que en sus palabras mentía.  
\- jajahA si ya saben como son los adolescentes ! En fin tengo mucha hambre !  
Esa noche Shinobu - chan no bajo a cenar . Al día siguiente todo lució más normal excepto por su comportamiento . Se la pasaba en solitario , parecía que estaba distraído todo el tiempo y no tenía la misma vitalidad de siempre. Se la pasaba las mañanas en su habitación a puerta cerrada y por las tardes leyendo en el pórtico! Pocas veces departía con nosotros a diferencia de antes!  
\- Nowaki...  
\- dime Hiro-san?  
\- crees que Shinobu-chan esté bien?  
Este pareció meditar la respuesta un segundo y luego afirmo con una sonrisa !  
\- si supongo que si!  
\- crees que le preocupe lo de la guerra ?  
\- Hiro - san...  
\- bueno es que supongo que por eso se la ha pasado leyendo holocausto !  
\- holocausto?  
\- es un libro de la Segunda Guerra Mundial que hubo en la tierra !  
\- Shinobu idiota ! - dijo enojado para si mismo, yo no comprendí nada de nada .  
\- deberías hablar con el y tratar de tranquilizarle , el no tiene que pelear ninguna guerra ! Es absurdo ! - dije convencido de mis argumentos .  
\- mi amado Hiro-san ! - dijo Nowaki y me paso los brazos - ahora más que nunca es cuando Shinobu-chan debe pelear su propia guerra!  
Esa noche del 23 de diciembre comenzó a nevar y por la madrugada ante tanta tentacion de tener a Nowaki durmiendo dulcemente pegado su cuerpo al mio aun estaba mas que despierto , dios! Como resistiria tanto ? Vamos Hiroki ocupate en pensar cosas que me bajen el ... Entonces escuché la pelea en la planta baja!  
Sensei discutía severamente con Shinobu .  
\- ah entonces te excusas de que ahora eres un niño? Vamos Shinobu se coherente !  
\- no te soporto anciano!  
\- entonces por que querías estar conmigo?!  
\- cállate !  
\- Shinobu comportate baja la voz ! Despertarás a todos !  
\- me quiero ir ahora! No soporto a nadie! Me quiero ir !  
Un portazo y Nowaki estaba alerta , entonces intente ocultar mi despertar de... Y decidimos salir a averiguar pero no éramos los únicos , Misaki-chan y Akihiko colgado de su cuello estaban afuera tambien . Misaki y Nowaki se miraron y afirmaron .  
Ellos bajaron primero y Akihiko y yo después !  
En la puerta y a plena nevada Shinobu estaba intentando prender el carro ! Una y otra vez sin éxito!  
Sensei le gritaba desde afuera que dejara su rabieta. Misaki tomó a sensei de la mano y le ordeno entrar a la casa . De inmediato le ordenaron a Shinobu salir y este los miro un momento y luego obedeció.  
De nuevo todos adentro Nowaki , Misaki y el mal humorado Shinobu se encerraron en la habitación del último a charlar . Por supuesto los que estábamos afuera estábamos expectantes pero así nos quedamos en la sala con el calor del fuego! La mañana de la víspera de Navidad nos percatamos de que aún no habían salido pero enviaron a su representante, Misaki con una nota; más bien una lista de las cosas que debíamos comprar para la cena de Noche buena.  
\- Misaki que sucede !?  
Este miro con agrado a Akihiko , le puso la lista entre las manos y le cerró las manos sujetándolas fuerte !  
\- todo esta bien Usagi -san !  
Luego volvió a la habitación donde estaba Nowaki y Shinobu .  
Nosotros fuimos de compras y aprovechamos para interrogar a sensei Miyagi !  
\- francamente no se que sucede ! Todo estaba normal pero desde hace una semana Shinobu comenzó a cambiar ! No come bien! Casi no me habla ,se aparta mucho de mi! Ya no salta ni trepa por todas partes y es como la décimo tercera vez que lee eso del holocausto! No se ..siempre está enojado , incluso...  
Este miro al suelo como buscando algo !  
\- incluso el otro día me propuso una separación!  
\- ah?  
\- que?-dijo Akihiko mirando por el retrovisor.  
\- si ! El me dijo ...  
"Miyagi esto no funcionara ...no como antes y me encantaría seguir aquí contigo , seguir con esto pero no quiero "  
\- ... No se ! No se que hacer ! Ese maldito mocoso primero me hace amarlo y luego ! Bueno ni siquiera quiere que le toque! Carajo!  
Miyagi sensei se miraba realmente afectado . Hicimos las compras sin meternos más en el vez llegamos nos dimos cuenta de que Misaki se estaba haciendo cargo de todo! La limpieza y la cena de Noche buena . Akihiko inteligente mente le tomó por la cintura y Misaki le miro con una cara de amor que no había yo visto a ese enano enojon ! Tuve que morderme la mano de pensar que se veía tan lindo! Este acaricio la mejilla de mi amigo y le dio un beso . Usualmente Misaki no era así! Que pasaba ?  
\- quieres que haga algo? No soy nada bueno en esto de los quehaceres del hogar pero intentare ayudarte ! - dijo Akihiko!  
\- no! No quiero que quemes las casa !  
Akihiko puso una cara de pocos amigos , se veían realmente bien juntos ! Esa idea me gustó pero yo conocía a Akihiko y el nunca se hubiera ofrecido a algo así! El era más del tipo que esperaba ser atendido! Sería que no quería que Misaki adoptara la nueva postura de Shinobu? Acaso era contagioso? Yo no había visto a Nowaki desde ayer ! Sería que Nowaki ya estaba contagiado ? No! Eso era malo! Ahora le amaba demasiado , una sola insinuación de ruptura y me morirí ver el fin cerca y no me gustaba nada.  
Después de que Nowaki y Shinobu faltaron al refrigerio de la tarde el cual debía ser algo muy ligero, ya que la cena sería algo pesada comencé a sentir la misma preocupación de sensei . Pobre sensei Miyagi era la primera vez que se le miraba honestamente feliz y ahora esto! Sensei siempre era muy reservado con todo el mundo y su sonrisa era algunas vera falsa pero desde qe llego Shinobu-chan eso se acabo ! Parecía genuinamente feliz ! Aunque era igual de castróso!

Pero como dije; después del refrigerio Nowaki salió de la habitación de Shinobu -chan , Misaki fue directo a el y en idioma de gatos se decían cosas . Luego Misaki volvió a la cocina y Nowaki sonrió a sensei que le miro esperando una respuesta Nowaki por supuesto no habló y se metió en nuestra habitación.  
\- Nowaki! Que sucede?  
Este me miro , no parecía contagiado del mal de Shinobu, si sonrisa fue preciosa .  
\- nada ! Nada! Que felicidad Hiro-san ! Abrazame!  
Yo le abrace aún con miedo y este me levantó .  
\- maldito imbécil bajame!  
\- no! No! Hiro-san! Te extrañe !-Dijo ronroneandome al oido  
Nowaki... Estaba igual! Gracias a dios!  
\- bien me tengo que meter a bañar y luego regresar ...  
\- pero... Dime por favor que pasa?  
\- nada ! Nada! Después lo sabrás ! No seas un pequeño fisgón!  
\- fisgón! Bah! No me interesa , sólo quería ayudar !  
\- Hiro-san eres tan dulce cuando te enojas ! Te bañas conmigo?  
\- no digas burradas!

-Por que ? No son burradas? Quiero saber que tan buena es la artilleria de mi Hiro-san!  
Este me tomó por las mejillas y me beso !

-Que tonterias dices!

Tarareaba canciones de amor cuando se metió a la ducha


	19. Una Navidad preciosa P2

La cena de Navidad comenzaría a las diez pero Akihiko , sensei y yo estábamos reunidos en la sala desde las ocho . No había mucho tema de conversación cuando bajo Misaki vestido con un traje azul obscuro ,una camisa blanca y sus cabellos perfectamente arreglados . Se veía que el traje era de pura lana virgen lo cual significaba que era demasiado costoso. A su par Akihiko lucía un espléndido traje de diseñador color gris ! Estos hacían una pareja sin igual . Misaki fue a la cocina y trajo bocadillos , y el comenzó a imponer la charla .  
Era sobre cosas triviales y varias veces Akihiko tuvo que apartarnos de el lindisimo rostro de su minino ya que cuando sonreia era pura ternura!  
Un cuarto de hora antes de la cena bajo Nowaki ataviado en un traje de cachemira negro , me quede boquiabierto , el mío era un pantalón formal café , una camisa de lana pura con un suéter negro colgando al cuello.  
En cambio el que parecía que se había esmerado bastante era sensei , usaba un traje negro de lino que parecía hecho por un sastre muy hábil , una camisa blanca y un moño de corbatín . La verdad parecía un concurso de " a ver quién opacaba a los demás " , eso me causo gracia .  
Nowaki en la cocina estaba revisando que todo estuviera listo . Luego se disculpó y dijo que subiría por Shinobu !  
Nosotros pasamos a tomar nuestros lugares en la enorme mesa de madera de caoba , a la cabeza estaba Akihiko y a su derecha Misaki . Luego a la derecha de Misaki estaba el lugar de Shinobu y le seguía sensei . Del lado izquierdo estaba yo después de Akihiko y luego a mi lado Nowaki. Todos tomamos nuestros lugares y al fin bajo Shinobu ataviado con un pantalón deportivo holgado color gris y una camiseta bajo un suéter nada lindo y enorme . Todos nos quedamos petrificados ante tal desentonación en su manera de vestir . Parecía que no hace mucho se había bañado y su gesto estaba fruncido.  
La cena comenzó y todo fue muy silencioso , no hubo una sola conversación alegre pero parecía que entre los mininos si la había aunque Shinobu no congeniara con la alegría de los otros dos !  
Para el postre vi como Miyagi tomó la mano de Shinobu y este reacciono violentamente .  
\- quítate! No me toques! - dijo levantando la voz .  
Miyagi se quedo quieto mirándole desconcertado .  
\- Shinobu! Controlate !- dijo Nowaki tranquilo y levantándose de su lugar.  
Este rubio se miro muy afectado y salió del comedor a paso apresurado .  
\- por favor no se alarmen terminen su postre y nos reuniremos en la sala en 10 minutos .-Dijo Nowaki con voz calmada y le siguio al rubio.  
Así lo hicimos , Misaki se quedo con nosotros y entonces vimos a Nowaki y a Shinobu en la entrada de la sala . Este último tenía una cara de tristeza devastadora .  
Nowaki ayudo a Shinobu a colocarse al lado de sensei y luego fue a mi lado .  
\- hay algo muy importante que Shinobu debe hablar con sensei . Pero es necesario qe todos los aquí presentes escuchen!  
Shinobu le dedico una mirada de intranquilidad a Nowaki y yo sentí que mi corazón daba vueltas en el pecho.  
Luego la mirada de Shinobu se posó en Miyagi ... Este coloco su mano en la espalda de su minino y como si le quemara su toque agachó la mirada y dijo:  
\- Sueltame ! Suel... No puedo Nowaki!-La desesperacion en su voz era latente.  
\- Shinobu ! Debes ser valiente !  
Sensei quitó su mano de la espalda del chico y su mirada se tornó sería .  
\- Shinobu ... Que sucede? Acaso ya no me amas? Si es así puedes decirlo , ya lo se!  
El chico volteó a verle entre asustado e intrigado y justo sensei se iba a levantar cuando este se lo impidió.  
-yo... Miyagi yo como cualquiera lo estaría ... Digo te amo! Y me siento apagado por tu fascinación conmigo! Yo... Bien como cualquier gato que tuviera un corazón latiendo dentro quiero alguien que me pertenezca y que pueda desear pero Miyagi ... Tu ! Tu no estabas permitido para mi! Aún así me empeñe en que así fuera , quizás si hubiera sido menos egoísta y no hubiera ocurrido este desliz , este desafortunado desliz ! Ahora nada se puede remediar !  
\- Shinobu Explicate ! Que me quieres decir!-Dijo sensei desesperado.  
El chico se cubrió los ojos con las manos y no pudo continúar. Simplemente no podía parar de llorar , eso me partió el corazón como al resto de los invitados pero más a sensei .  
Nowaki se acerco a Shinobu que reacciono asustado ante su toque y le dijo:  
\- calma amigo , quieres que yo se los explique ?  
Este lo miro aún dolido y asintió.  
Nowaki retomo su lugar a mi lado, tomo mi mano y comenzó :  
\- un suceso muy afortunado es como deberíamos de ver estas cosas -dijo Nowaki con un aire calmado- sensei , Shinobu le ama más que nunca , es sólo que debe ser extrañamente excitante para un ente como nosotros esto ! Ver el estoico retorcimiento de la biología ... Bien a pesar de que nosotros no seamos humanos , también somos seres naturales , no de la misma madre naturaleza pero al fin de nuestra propia naturaleza de espíritu. Ahora algo que yo ya había comentado a Hiro-san es que nuestra sangre noble nos hace donceles también y Shinobu lo era hasta hace unas semanas!  
Todos nos quedamos impactados!  
\- exactamente - dijo Nowaki asintiendo - es como los humanos le llaman creo..."virgen" y como saben dos machos no pueden engendrar en la naturaleza de los hombres pero en la naturaleza Seishin nekomimi si está permitido siempre y cuando sea doncel de sangre noble , entre más pura sea la línea sanguínea más posibilidad hay de que la fecundación ocurra !  
\- fe...fecundación? - dijo sensei y miro a Shinobu que hundió sus manos en el suéter enorme .  
\- si ! Shinobu está preñado !  
Esto nos desconcertó a todos y Misaki y Nowaki sonrieron . Sensei vio a Shinobu con una cara de sorpresa y este alzó la mirada aún con lágrimas hacia el.  
\- lo ... Lo siento Miyagi yo no quería causar problemas !  
Debía ser algo difícil de decir ! Debía ser muy difícil pensé yo.  
\- yo ... Yo no quería que sucediera ...- comenzó a gimotear el rubio - yo se que no está permitido. Aún así ... No tienes que quedarte atado a nosotros si no lo deseas!  
Sensei le miro con ojos de rabia y lo  
Interrumpió  
\- Shinobu , como pudiste hacerme esto!

Todos nos quedamos aún mas sorprendidos! Ya era una noticia impactante que Shinobu fuera capaz de concebir pero que sensei le despreciará era aún mas, ya que el se suponía le amaba!  
\- Miyagi ... - dijo el chico y agachó la mirada de nuevo,  
\- Shinobu no puedo creerlo! Como .. Como pudiste...  
\- sensei ! - dije yo y este me paró en seco .  
\- calla Kamijou!  
Nowaki me miro y yo me quede pasmado .  
Shinobu comenzó a sollozar en voz alta de una forma terrible . Sensei se agachó y le tomó por la barbilla hasta qe sus miradas se encontraron.  
\- como pudiste hacerme esto? Como pudiste alejarme ? Acaso no sabes lo maldita mente preocupado que estaba ? Pensando que ya no me amabas ? Pensando miles de idioteces ? Shinobu soy tuyo ! Pero tu no confías en mi! Ahora llevas un hijo mío , esto no puede suceder otra vez ! Shinobu me moría de pensar que me ibas a dejar !  
Shinobu le miro más impactado que nosotros y se hecho a sus brazos a llorar !  
\- perdóname Miyagi es que es tan raro ! Jamás pensé que me sucedería .  
Vi que Misaki se secaba las mejillas y se pegaba a Akihiko y este lo beso y lo pego más a el .  
Yo apreté la mano de Nowaki y este me sonrió . Un hijo ? Pensaba ! Un hijo ... Cuando todo se calmó , sensei acomodó a Shinobu en sus piernas y le acuno con sus brazos .  
\- bien pues ahora no ha acabado ahí . En nosotros rigen ciertas reglas ... Como Shinobu está gestando sin haber cumplido la mayoría de edad , es imposible que vuelva a su forma felina . Jamás!  
\- por? - interrumpió Akihiko .  
\- nuestra herencia felina es como la de todos los gatos del universo - dijo Misaki con tono pasivo- pero nuestra herencia de Seishin es un territorio sin descubrir ! Pareciéramos agradablemente intrigantes pero las leyes que rigen algunas veces son opuestas . Shinobu no podrá volver a su forma felina ya que no cumplió su madurez biológica y espiritual . Además de que no está casado !  
Sensei le miro y dijo .  
\- Si nos casamos Shinobu y yo el volverá a tener su forma felina? Yo le amo , pero estoy seguro que eso de no volver a ser gato no le parece nada bien . O te parece ?  
Shinobu callo, solo hundio su cabeza en el cuello de sensei y Nowaki continuo las explicaciones .  
\- sensei , hablas de tu amor como si nunca hubiera experimentado un amor así antes pero en las reglas de los seishin no está permitido . Shinobu no alcanzo su madurez como Misaki lo dijo y eso significa que Shinobu no volverá jamás a su forma felina pero no sólo eso ... Perder la forma felina significa una desconexión con nuestro universo que está conectado partícula por partícula ! Eso quiere decir que Shinobu de gato sólo conservara las orejas y cola.  
-por eso ya no corrías ni pegabas esos saltos desde el balcón. Por eso venías molesto y mareado en el carro?  
Shinobu asintió .  
\- ah? No se supone que se le caen cuando deja de ser virgen ?- dijo Miyagi sensei  
\- no es un maldito anime ! - dijo Shinobu molesto.  
\- ósea... - dijo sensei .  
\- eso quiere decir que Shinobu perdió todos sus poderes ! - dijo Misaki - no puede cambiar a forma felina , por que la escencia seishin se perdió , no puede saltar como antes ni tener la misma velocidad ! Lo único que quedan son simples características felinas en el , tales como la visión nocturna y las garras , quizás algunas otras menos desarrolladas .

Shinobu se miraba molesto y sensei le miro  
\- y tu que tienes que decir a todo eso?


	20. Una Navidad preciosa P3

Shinobu se miraba molesto y sensei le miro  
\- y tu que tienes que decir a todo eso?  
\- yo? Yo no tengo nada que decir ...-Dijo el rubio haciendo un mohín  
\- Shinobu - dijo sensei con ternura - se que no soy digno de ti pero ... Te cuidare ! Se que tienes miedo pero yo también , lo enfrentaremos juntos ! Te cuidare bien!  
\- Miyagi ! - este lo miro detenidamente y dijo- no creo que no seas digno pero , necesito un momento ... Sólo tenía miedo de que me abandonarás ! Por lo demás no me importan mis poderes ! No me importa nada más ! Nada más que ...-Este volteó a ver a su vientre y se lo toco con delicadeza -Aunque si bien es cierto también me preocupa que la guerra entre nuestros universos estalle ... De cualquier manera yo haré lo imposible por protegerlos a ti y a ...  
Miyagi sensei le interrumpio y lo envolvió en un abrazo y dijo ...  
\- no! Tu debes cuidarte ! Es tiempo de que yo te proteja!  
\- naturalmente - dijo Misaki - si sale vivo sensei !  
\- ah!?-Todos volteamos a ver al castaño  
\- cállate Misaki! - grito Shinobu y le mando una almohada a la cara la cual fue intercepada por el brazo de Akihiko.  
\- acaso no sabía que las gatas preñadas son criaturas horribles y enojónas!  
\- awwww ! - Shinobu se paró del regazo de sensei y comenzó a atacar a Misaki . Tomamos un momento para separarlos y una vez en su lugar Nowaki retomo la palabra .  
\- esa era la razón por la que Shinobu había estado actuando así sensei! Usualmente las hembras preñadas dejan de alimentarse bien! Duermen mucho y se ponen irritables , además detestan que las toquen por el bien de las crías ! Pero eso en los machos se duplica este comportamiento incluso a veces se triplica ! Pero Shinobu y yo hemos hablado y tratara de controlarse . Verdad Shinobu?  
\- lo intentare!-Dijo el rubio apenado.  
\- entonces no se diga más ! - dijo sensei - vamos a que cenes algo! No puedes seguir sin comer !  
\- no quiero !- respondió Shinobu .  
Sensei lo alzo en brazos y dijo ;  
\- no te pregunte si quieres , vamos si deseas puedes cenar en la habitación pero sin cenar no te quedas además de eso tienes que dormir bien ! Y cuidarte !  
Shinobu le miro avergonzado .  
\- bajame Miyagi !  
\- si quiere yo le subiré algo de cenar a Shinobu ! - dijo Misaki y Shinobu lo acribilló con la mirada !  
\- si , Misaki-chan muchas gracias !  
\- pero...  
\- vámonos a dormir ! Necesitas descansar , seguro anoche no dormiste bien! Vamos !  
Sensei se retiró a su habitación con Shinobu en brazos pataleando y haciendo una rabieta .  
\- vamos Usagi-san! Ayúdame !  
\- a? - pregunto Akihiko .  
\- a subir algunos platillos.  
\- está bien ! Quieres que los ponga en el horno?  
\- no! No queremos explosiones !  
\- también quiero quitar a Misaki lo doncel !  
\- awww no digas tonterías!

-No son tonterias , quiero quitarle a Misaki lo doncel y que tenga gatitos mios , quizas intentar unas ocho y dieciseis veces y luego muchos gatitos ... Quizas necesitemmos mas departamentos ... Quizas comprar el edificio!

-Que idioteces dices!

Estos se perdieron por el pasillo hacia la cocina y Nowaki y yo nos miramos .  
\- Nowaki ... No crei...  
\- no creíste que era posible cuando te lo dije?  
\- no! Bueno ... No! - dije al fin suspirando.  
\- pero ... Bueno si Shinobu es macho ... Como ...  
\- en su interior se forma un ovario , una especie de recubrimiento como el de las hembras con su matriz complementaria y ahí se almacenan las crías !  
\- pero... Como ...como nacerán ?  
\- bueno-Dijo pensaivo y luego añadio- creo que aquí en la tierra al procedimiento que se hace le llaman cesárea ! Y es muy parecido ! Creo es idéntico !  
\- pero...  
\- Hiro-san las hembras pueden concebir ya que ellas tiene este ovario y la matriz pero nuestra herencia de espíritu hace posible la imitación de eso y no por eso dejamos de tener órganos masculinos , ni nos convertimos en hembras.  
\- que impresionante !  
\- no lo es tanto si lo vez por la era científica de nuestro mundo .  
\- tu... Tu has visto otros casos así.  
\- Hai! Aunque tardan en quedar preñados por que no son sangre pura , sino una combinación . Por eso lo más lógico era que si Shinobu tenía relaciones carnales con sensei quedara preñado a la primera , así como su Misaki tuviera relaciones con Usami- san! O tu y yo !  
\- queeee? Amh !  
\- dime no quieres gatitos?-Dijo susurrando en mi oido, carajo eso me prendia erriblemente.  
\- ahhhh estas loco? - Dije completamente sonrojado-Como dices tantas tonterías Nowaki ? De dónde las sacas ?  
Este río y dio un trago a su bebida .  
Esa noche siguió preguntando para fastidiarme , maldito Nowaki! En fin ... Era una idea rara pero ... Un hombre dar vida? No sonaba tan mal o si?  
A las campanadas de media noche Nowaki me beso , y creyendo que estaba dormido me dijo al oído :  
\- feliz Navidad mi amado Hiro-san! No hay mejor regalo que tenerte a mi lado!

Otra noche sin dormir , soportando las ganas de tomar su cuerpo como mio y darle el mio como suyo pero no podia arriesgarme ahora menos que nunca a preñar a Nowaki , o quizas...


	21. El secuestro del minino

Regresamos el 26 de diciembre a la cuidad ! Las cosas parecían tranquilas , al parecer la noticia del embarazo de Shinobu pareció unirnos más y sobre cualquier cosa imponía un aire familiar que me agradaba ! Me agradaba muchisisisimo ! Desde que había llegado a este universo , creía que los humanos eran criaturas que se dejaban llevar por sus pasiones más vanas , luego conocí a cierto escritor pervertido ... Esto cambio, los humanos no se dejan llevar por sus pasiones más vanas , más bien por las más bajas!Muy, muy bajas!  
\- Usagi-san Sueltame !  
\- no! Quiero saber si tu también eres doncel!  
\- Usagi-san!  
\- vamos ! Acaso no deseas probarte a ti mismo? - este paso su lengua por mi cuello y depósito un beso en mi nuca ...  
Dios maldito pervertido como me prendía ! Con gustó le arrojaría una de esas bombas de Shinobu! Ah !

-Quiero metersela comple...  
El timbre de la entrada sonó y eso ayudo a que cierto escritor se fuera pecho tierra a su oscuro averno misterioso que el llamaba oficina. Y lo describí así por que ahí era donde escribía todas esas novelas eróticas y pornográficas que decía yo le inspiraba, ya que casualmente le habia vuelto la inspiracion desde que vivia con el !  
\- seguro es mi editor , si pregunta por mi me fui a Cuba por un mojito!  
\- Usagi-san sea responsable con su trabajo!  
Este me dedico una mirada de violador profesional y corrío a la puerta quizás nuestro invitado me salvaría , soy muy joven para pensar en gatitos !  
Cuando descolgué el interfono ya no había nadie ! Vaya si no había tardado tanto en acudir ! Quizás no fuera nada importante . Nada...  
Unos brazos fuertes me rodearon por atrás !  
\- has cambiado un cielo lleno de estrellas por uno oscuro y nublado mi amado Misaki!  
Voltee a confirmar la procedencia de la voz !  
Su enorme figura resplandecía como una estrella , no era corpulento pero si tenía un cuerpo de hombre y esos ojos hermosos que reflejaban su pasión !  
\- su alteza ! Dios mío!-Reze nervioso.  
\- ahora soy tu dios ? -Dijo sonriendo-Que bueno!  
Este se acerco peligrosamente a mi rostro y paso su dedo por mis labios !  
\- Misaki sabes que te deseó tanto y que con gustó te desposaría para hacerte mi reina!  
Este desvío la mirada lentamente hacia la derecha, e intercepto un cesto de basura que Usagi-san le había arrojado.  
\- quién es usted y que sucede aquí?  
\- Usagi-san! - dije yo temeroso de lo que sabia que podia pasar.  
\- un Gobëlll?  
\- ah! Esteeee... Si el es mi... Mi casero , su alteza ! Su nombre es ...  
Este me puso su dedo índice en los labios y dijo :  
\- Usami Akihiko !  
\- y tu eres? - dijo Usagi-san con molestia .  
\- cuando un sucio Gobëll se refiera a mi debe hacerlo con respeto !  
\- ja! Lo dice un gato gigante? - dijo Usagi- san con arrogancia .  
\- Usagi-san no!-Le advertí.  
Su alteza le apunto con el índice e hico un rápido movimiento hacia abajo! Usagi -san cayo de rodillas y su cabeza permanecía agachada , una melodia conocida comezó a sonar , una opera,"O mio babbino caro" la melodia preferida del rey para matar .  
\- así es como un Gobëll debe comportarse con un miembro de la nobleza !-Dijo su aleza entonces busco que mi mirada se encontrase con la suya-Mi dulce Misaki! Debes llevarme a ver a mi hijo inmediatamente , la elección de Camille será pronto y todos sabemos que Nowaki es el más adecuado , después de su boda y la coronación de Nowaki como soberano tu y yo podremos estar juntos... Que te parece ?  
\- mi...Misaki!- dijo Usagi-san intentando levantar la cabeza sin exito.  
\- que Gobëlll tan fastidioso!-Dijo fasidiado el rey.  
Se acerco a Usagi -san y le puso el pie encima !  
\- Usami Akihiko!un nombre corriente para un Gobëll corriente ! Bien entiende que ante mi no hay nada que puedas hacer! Soy el supremo soberano de Selkirk , el rey Ijuuin primero y no permito que ningún Gobëlll trate de forma familiar a mi tesoro , mi adorado Misaki!  
El rey Ijuuin tomó del cabello a Usagi - san y se acerco a su rostro, la melodia intensifico su sonido a tal punto que el mismo Usagi-san la podia escuchar , mientras este intentaba saber de donde provenia yo sabia que no muy lejos se encontraria el sirviente que cumplia estos caprichos al rey.  
\- ojos violetas ! Ojos de traidor !  
\- su alteza por favor ! Se lo suplico ! Iré a donde usted me diga pero deje a Usagi-san!  
Este me miro con su mirada felina más mordaz y dijo .  
\- no pongas esa cara mi amado , no la resisto es como agua fría !  
Intente usar todo mi poder y tratar de abrumarlo con mi cara más tierna y lo conseguí!  
\- Ijuuin -sama! Por favor ! Vámonos !-Dije usando mi cara mas tierna y mi expresion mas mimada.  
\- Aww Misaki-chan eres tan adorable ! Bien sabes que no me puedo resistir a ti!  
Este me alzó en sus brazos y maulló unos cuantos insultos a Usagi-san en tanto yo le dedique una mirada de despedida, si eso era, una despedida !  
Salimos por el balcón en caida libre , mientras Lauretta rogaba piedad a su padre en la opera que se iba apagando y yo intentaba pensar un plan para desviar la ruta .  
\- su alteza no cree que aquí hace demasiado calor ? No apetecería un tazón de leche?  
\- el único calor que siento es el de tu cuerpo pegado al mío fundiendo se en uno!  
\- válgame dios! Y que le parece un sabroso filete ! El viaje en dimensiones no le ha dado hambre?  
\- lo único que me quiero comer es a ti Misaki ! Quiero chuparte - se acerco a mi oído y lo dijo.  
Nowaki escóndete! Hermano que puedo hacer?

-  
Un olor terrible era el que circundaba por el lugar ...  
-Mya! Nya ! - contestaron los siameses ojiazul .  
\- si su alteza !  
\- abran esa puerta !-ordene como siempre.  
\- si su alteza !  
Estos se fueron a rasguños cuando la puerta se abrió sola . Mi diamante estaba ahí , mirándome no lo podía creer! Este me miro incrédulamente como si yo fuese un aparición así que decidí hacerlo.  
\- Nowa-chan!- dije y le tome entre mis brazos - que alegría!  
\- su majestad!  
Intente pegarle de sorpresa un beso pero este me rechazo ! Amaba todos y cada uno de sus rechazos!  
\- Nowa-chan! Dime que es una mentira ! Di que todo estará bien entre nosotros ! Di que no te has rendido! Has que todo este bien , di que ningún Gobëll te retiene aquí en esta pocilga !  
\- su majestad! - se aparto de mi e hizo una reverencia y luego me dijo  
\- ningún humano me retiene !  
\- que alegría ! No podía creerlo ! Sabía que todo era mentira !  
\- yo deseó estar aquí por voluntad propia ! Estoy comprometido con un Humano!  
\- awwww no digas eso! - respondí enojado y me pase libremente a tratar de averiguar que clase de palacio era ! Seguro la entrada es pequeña pero detrás habrá más !  
\- sea bienvenido su majestad rey Tsumori de Catopia !  
\- Mya ! Nya! Esperen afuera ! Iugh que es ese olor?  
\- estaba cocinando su majestad!  
\- cocinando? Tu? Un príncipe?-Dije y tomé sus manos entre las mias- Tus manos nobles no deben hacer esas tareas! Donde está la servidumbre?  
\- me encanta hacerlo yo mismo!  
\- Nowaki ! Nowaki ! Acéptame y dejare que me cocines lo que desees!-Rogue  
\- lo siento su majestad pero...  
\- Nowaki ! - decidí cambiar le tema ya que sus rechazos constantes me producían una mayor excitación y ganas de tomarle y hacerle mío! - se lo que sucedió con mi hijo! Se que Shinobu tendrá crías de un Gobëll , sabes que pienso al respecto verdad?  
\- no mi señor no lo se!-E hizo un gesto donde me invitaba a sentarme en un sillon de aspecto dudoso.  
\- pienso matar a Shinobu ! Eso o declararles la guerra a los humanos ! Crees que sin poderes Shinobu sea útil? Yo no lo creo!-Dije tomando asiento e intentando ocultar el asco que sentia de tanta pobreza .  
\- señor mío matarlo es algo radical no?  
\- Shinobu cometió perjurio contra su especie !  
\- amar es considerado perjurio mi señor?  
\- no! Siempre y cuando sea un amor limpio y razonado pero Shinobu , ese es un amor caótico y sucio! Shinobu no espero a tener la madurez para entregar su cuerpo y su alma ! Y peor aún con un sucio Gobëll!

Me afloje el cuello de la capa y respire hondo.  
\- si veo a Shinobu no dudare en matarle ! En cuanto a ti, tu padre te está buscado !  
\- se que llegara pronto señor !  
\- si posiblemente llegue está misma tarde ! No estas preocupado?  
\- tendría algún caso preocuparme ?-Dijo con sus hermosos ojos azules serenos  
\- no lo se!-Respondi intentando no darle importancia a su belleza por que enloqueceria.  
\- su alteza sabe que mi padre evaluara si mi prometido es digno o no de su bendición!  
\- ah en serio eso crees?  
\- ah? - este me mío con interés natural.  
\- Nowaki , y que si tu padre no viniera a mostrarte esa misericordia que tu anhelas ? Que si viene ya con un juicio preparado! Sabes de antemano que opinan todos los gatos en Sphynx de los humanos no?  
\- que sirven para dos cosas .  
\- exacto , servir y herir . Los humanos son criaturas estúpidas y débiles que no ven objetivamente las cosas! Su ambición los ciega ! Mira nada más en que han convertido este hermoso paraíso llamado planeta tierra? Todos los visitantes de otros mundo que han tenido acaban traumatizados cuando pasan un tiempo a su lado! El humano es peligroso por su estupidez más que por su inteligencia la cual es limitada ! - le mire fijamente , sabía que le estaba provocando .  
\- señor mío no creo en generalizar. Es como si los humanos pensaran que todos los felinos somos iguales .  
\- Nowaki , quiero que el futuro sea bueno! Quiero que sea como los días de antaño ! Shinubu fue muy estúpido al apostarle todo a un sucio Gobëll! Pero tu... Eres hermoso y astuto! Acéptame y perdonare a los humanos !  
\- su alteza ! Aunque me muero por estar a su lado... No sería posible , mi corazón está al lado de mi amado Hiro- san ! Y jamás me atrevería ni a traicionar sus sentimientos de usted ,ni los míos!  
Me levanté y le tome de la mano.  
\- Nowaki...- sus ojos en mis ojos se fundían! - Nowaki! Piénsalo tienes hasta el atardecer ! Vendré a verte ! La muerte de Shinobu es algo que no se puede impedir pero ... Si amas la tranquilidad de este sitio me aceptarás por que me temo que un rechazo más y no me controlare , acabare violandote !  
Imagina lo que podría engendrar sangre noble y sangre noble!  
Me pare y me abroche de nuevo el cuello de la capa . Salí de ese basurero donde tenían a mi diamante encadenado !  
Una vez abajo mis soldados se reportaron .  
-Mya, Nya ! Vigilenlo y reporten cualquier cosa ! Esa melodia ...Ijuuin!


	22. Takahiro rayo de luna

Llevaba más de media hora observandole pelear contra la estufa ! Un lugar muy pequeño y reducido ... No tenía la pulcritud a la que un noble gato está acostumbrado y menos un miembro de los altos rangos militares pero se miraba acogedor . Shinobu , que hiciste ?  
\- maldita sea! Se quema, se quema ! - dijo enojado y luego se secó el sudor - al menos la sopa de mama aún me queda!  
\- nadie dijo que sería tan difícil verdad?  
Dios ! Me he evidenciado sólo!  
\- Miyagi? - dijo el niño buscando mi presencia - quién fue? Quién lo dijo? Muestra te ! Te lo ordeno!  
Me mostré en la ventana sentado ! Shinobu se quedo con la boca abierta ! Sentí la vibración de sus rodillas al temblar y en un movimiento rápido corrí a sujetarle .  
\- estas bien Shinobu - chan?  
\- su ... Su alteza !-Dijo desfalleciendo.  
\- ven ! Deja de pelear con esa cosas quemada y ven a sentarte ! Lo necesitas . Tu corazón está agitado!  
Caminamos a la pequeña estancia de su apartamento y le ayude a sentarse . Yo tome asiento frente a el y este me dijo:  
\- su alteza , no es correcto que nos sentemos a la misma altura !  
\- deja esos protocolos Shinobu ! Ya no eres un militar frío! Ahora mírate estas lleno de vida !  
\- ah? - este enrojeció .  
\- y tu esposo? Me muero por conocerlo?  
\- es... Está en el trabajo! Y aún no es mi esposo su alteza !-Contesto apenado.  
\- ah no? Pues que bueno así me invitan a la boda! Quiero dos rebanadas de pastel! Me gusta el de frutillas pero comeré dos de cualquiera!  
Parecía tener miedo de mi presencia así que suspire y comencé a hablar!  
\- Shinobu , tu padre está aquí! Y viene a ...  
\- a matarme !  
Asentí.  
\- a mi no me parece que hayas cometido un pecado ! Me parece qe eres muy joven aún pero eso cambiara , además de que me parece también que el convertirte en padre te ha sentado de maravilla , es más el venir aquí ! Antes eras un joven gato hostil y despreocupado siempre leal pero te encontrabas tan lejos de tu espíritu de paz que era inevitable el sentir tu presencia como algo amenazante pero ahora ! Dios derrochas ternura ! Eso te sienta mejor que tu ceño fruncido . Yo no consideró que ninguno de ustedes deba desposar a Camille si no le ama ! Además se de buena fuente que Camille tampoco quiere desposar los , sabes cuando Misaki se fue, me sentí muy triste y preocupado . Me preocupaba como reaccionarían los humanos al verle y más por su poder ... Ya sabes no? Pero comprendí que Misaki debía crecer y vivir a plenitud y no encerrado en el palacio ! Luego tu ...Tsumori -sama me informo que había sucedido con mi pequeño hermano ! Que vivía con un escritor y hacia quehaceres simples que en el palacio la servidumbre hacia , consulte el espejo y le vi allá lejos en un universo distante ! Estaba en la cocina de ese pequeño departamento silbando la canción del gatito con sueño que nuestra madre le cantaba y sentí pesar en mi corazón! Sentí pesar por mi! Adoro a mi país y mi mundo, pero el podía ser libre y vagar por los universos como la luz ! Y ahí muy dentro de mi pequeño hermano , ahí muy adentro estaba esa luz ! Resplandeciendo siempre dentro de el! Y entonces me sentí feliz!  
Vi como un par de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas .  
\- no vine a atacarles ! No estoy de acuerdo con las guerras o la posición de voluntades , vengo a ayudarles !  
\- mi señor Takahiro!  
\- Shinobu , ya acudiste al médico ?  
Este negó!  
\- supongo no hay muchos para nuestra especie aquí ?  
Este negó con la cabeza mientras se secaba las mejillas.  
\- bien me he tomado la libertad de traer a mi médico personal y quiero que te revise aceptarás?  
\- gracias Takahiro sama! Es usted un ángel!Un rayo de luna en una noche oscura!  
\- mira nada más te ves tan kawaiiiiii cuando lloras! Dios parece que harías como dicen los humanos buen cosplay!  
Este me miro seriamente .  
\- jajajaja no pongas esa cara gruñona ! Oye y ya sabes como les vas a nombrar!  
\- no aún no !  
\- podrías ponerles nombres lindos y originales como Misaki o Nowaki o tal vez Shinobu !  
\- Takahiro-sama esos no son nombres originales ... Son nuestros nombres!  
\- ah si verdad?Pero si son lindos !  
Este me sonrió con una calidez que jamás había tenido y me dijo:  
\- le prometo que usted podrá nombrar a uno de ellos!  
\- en serio? - dije emocionado! - viva!  
Mande llamar a mi médico de cabecera y este examino en privado a Shinobu , cuando término nos dijo que toda la gestación iba de maravilla y que el creía que eran tres pequeños sanos .  
\- Takatsuki sama una última cosa - dijo mi médico- ellos no poseen herencia seishin !  
Shinobu le miro.  
\- como usted la perdió , sólo nacerán algunos con herencia felina normal incluso también pueden nacer humanos !  
Shinobu se acaricio la barriga y dijo .  
-que mejor!  
Yo sonrei y le dí instrucciones a mi médico de que se mantuviera cerca ya que le necesitaríamos .  
\- si su alteza - respondió y salió trepando por el tejado de enfrente .  
Me acomode de nuevo en mi lugar y Shinobu tomó asiento en el piso , aún creía esas tonterías militares de estar a la misma altura . Pfff genio y figura ...  
\- bien Shinobu tiempo de hablar seriamente , necesito que confíes en mi ! Lo harás!?  
Este me miro con miedo pero como todo militar se lo trago y asintió firmemente .

-  
Misaki y Miyagi  
\- por favor! Sensei ,Hiro-san está en problemas , no le permita venir !  
Caray! Y hoy Hiroki se me había dado a la fuga ! Problemas ? Escuche a Nowaki hablar muy seriamente pero después colgó y no pude ya comunicarme con el ! Salí a ver si le podía hallar aún , quizás en las tiendas de libros usados que había cerca pero ahí sólo vi una alucinación.  
Misaki -chan caminaba dándole la mano a un hombre enorme y que se miraba mayor que el ! Parecía que estaban extraviados ya que Misaki-chan miraba a todas partes y a ninguna ! Como si no reconociera la cuidad! Este hombre estaba vestido de manera rara pero lo que realmente me impacto es que no importaba que ! A dónde fuera Misaki causaba impacto por su belleza pero ... Hoy no! Las personas pasaban al lado de el sin advertirse de su presencia! Decidí seguirlos ya que sabía que si algo le pasaba a Misaki-chan Shinobu jamás me lo perdonaría ! Incluso yo mismo no me lo perdonaría !  
\- Hey! Miyagi!  
Una voz conocida ! Usami Akihiko estaba tras de ellos siguiéndolos con sigilo!  
\- que sucede?  
\- esto es grave ! - dijo Akihiko -kun con una cara de pocos amigos- ese hombre ha secuestrado a Misaki !  
\- que dices ? Como?  
\- ese hombre es el padre de Nowaki y quiere llevarse a Misaki y a Nowaki !  
\- que dices?-Les heche otro vistazo y se desaparecieron entre el gentio.- pronto ,tenemos que ponerlos sobre aviso !  
\- no puedo alejarme de Misaki!  
\- por?  
\- lo quiere apartar de mi! Maldito !  
\- ya lo conociste ? - pregunte incrédulo.  
\- claro ! Estuvo en el departamento , es muy poderoso! Maldito gato estúpido!  
\- se me ocurre una idea ! Que te parece que yo los siga y tu corras a alertar a Nowaki y Kamijou?  
\- ah?  
\- a mi no me ha visto y no me conoce así que supongo tengo más oportunidades de seguirle en sigilo no crees?  
Este medito un segundo mientras que Misaki se escapaba doblando la esquina junto a su secuestrador !  
\- está bien! Pero por favor no les pierdas de vista y si ves que se quiere propasar golpeale! Por favor llámame cualquier cosa !  
\- entendido!  
Me fui sigilosamente tras de estos y vi como Akihiko tomaba en dirección a Nowaki!  
Akihiko y Kamijou !  
No debería fumar de esta manera . Corrí por el parque que conducía al departamento de mi amigo y en los juegos de niños le vi observar el atardecer . Hiroki era una vista bellísima en si! Sus cabellos castaños , sus ojos grandes y expresivos , uno no se podía negar a esos ojos fácilmente ! Me acerque con cautela ya que parecía muy ensimismado en sus pensamientos.  
\- Hiroki !  
\- ah? Eres tu Akihiko!  
\- a quién esperabas ? El conejo de Pascua ?  
\- quizás - sonrió de esa forma que yo amaba - quizás! Que sucede ?  
\- Hiroki donde está Nowaki?  
\- no se supongo en casa ! Es sólo que hacia tanto que no contemplaba a solas un atardecer ! Supongo que cuando uno está contento necesita incluso de las cosas más pequeñas no?  
\- Hiroki! - tome sus mejillas y este me miro limpiamente y sin miedo , pero no era momento para caer en la melancolía , haría mi mejor esfuerzo en conservar a todos los que amaba cerca de mi y con vida !  
\- que pasa? Pareces preocupado? Acaso te retrasasté en la entrega de nuevo y como Misaki te reprocho que nunca eres responsable andas huyendo de nuevo y pidiendo asilo político?  
\- Hiroki no hay tiempo! Es Nowaki!  
\- Nowaki? - su expresión cambio radicalmente !  
\- su padre está aquí !  
\- ah?  
\- su padre secuestró a Misaki y quiere llevarse a Nowaki !  
\- pero... No se supone que ...  
\- vamos Hiroki apúrate ! Tienes piernas cortas - dije y le jalé - hay que llegar a advertirle a Nowaki !  
\- vamos!  
Nos dimos prisa en llegar y parecía todo muy tranquilo ! No parecía que hubiera algún ruido o algo fuera de lo común. Hiroki abrió la puerta lentamente y todo parecía en calma . Revisamos el apartamento completamente y en la mesa había un sobre blanco y elegante .Hiroki lo destaapo y leyo el contenido en voz alta:  
Nos cansamos de esperarte a ti y a Akihiko! Los veremos a las siete en punto en la construcción que está a unas cuadras de la pocilga de Shinobu ! Espero asistas Kamijou Hiroki .  
\- pd: tu amigo el espía no creo que viva por mucho!  
Ijuuin III

Hiroki se quedo petrificado y yo sabía que esto no era nada bueno! Pero nada le pasaría a Misaki!  
\- quién es el espía?-Pregunto Hiroki.  
Espía? Es...pia? Quién... Quie... Sensei ! Dios!  
\- sensei Miyagi!  
\- que hora es?  
Algo en la terraza se escucho y fuimos a averiguar que era ! Unos rasquidos potentes y un lastimero aullido.  
\- haru! - el pequeño haru había permanecido todo este tiempo ahí y estaba sano y salvo gracias a dios!  
Este lamió las manos de Hiroki y nos movió el rabo de felicidad ! Seguro si se hubiera tratado de perros no serían tan malvados pense ! Los perros en toda la extensión de la palabra eran animales hermosos , inteligentes y fieles .  
\- ven haru! Quieres entrar verdad? Tu viste todo verdad?  
Este agito la cola y ladeo un par de veces .  
\- seguro Nowaki te puso aquí para que no te vieran! Nowaki!-Dijo mi amigo y lanzó un sispiro.

Este pego su cuerpo felpudo y caliente a mi amigo y agachó su cabecita .  
\- lo se haru! Iremos por el! Deberás ser muy buen chico y portarte bien!  
Hiroki tomó su comida y un platón con agua le puso la correa y fue a dejar al pequeño haru con un vecino que siempre lo cuidaba cuando Hiro tenía que salir. El tenía dos perros con los que se llevaba de maravilla y haru siempre era más que bienvenido ahí. Antes de dejarle, le prodigio un beso de verdadero amor en la cabeza . Sabía que haru había sido su sustento en los días negros de mi amigo .  
Partimos de ahí faltando media hora para las siete y la cara de Hiroki era de melancolía . Sabíamos que íbamos a arriesgar nos demasiado . Esos gatos eran un verdadero peligro .  
Cuando arribamos al lugar ellos ya estaban ahí! Eran las siete con uno y el cielo ya estaba oscuro .  
\- vaya! Vaya! Es costumbre de los Gobëlls llegar tarde?


	23. Asi te protejo Hiro-san aqui dentro!

En el sitio estaba un tipo rubio de una buena estatura y ojos felinamente verdes ! Atrás de el estaba Nowaki que miraba el piso sin reaccionar , no volteó ni a ver a Hiroki cuando este grito su nombre . Y más atrás amarrado a una viga con cadenas estaba Sensei Miyagi muy golpeado , este apenas si pudo levantar la cabeza para vernos , uno de sus ojos estaba completamente cerrado !  
\- yo soy Tsumori primero , gobernante de Catopia ! - dijo el rubio alzando la voz- rey de la guerra y destrucción y declaro que no habrá paz entre los Gobëlls hasta que se derrame la cantidad justa para pagar la sangre de mi hijo! Quiero ver el miedo en sus ojos ! Quiero escuchar las campanas de guerra repicar , las trompetas sonar en un tono de guerra y los coros de soldados cantar en el campo de batalla ! Yo Tsumori rey de Catopia declaro la guerra contra los mortales de este universo !  
\- no digas tonterías ! - grito Hiroki - ya mucho daño habían causado a  
Shinobu todas esas guerras que lo mandaste a pelar ! Lo usaste sólo como una marioneta ... Entonces quien quisiera ser hijo de un rey como tu?  
\- tu debes ser Kamijou Hiroki ! Vaya! Un Gobëll sucio y maleducado ! No creas que te dejare a mi amado Nowaki para que le hagas lo que ese sucio impuro - dijo señalando a sensei - le hizo a mi hijo! Mi Shinobu! El era mi orgullo y ese desgraciado le arruinó la vida! No! No te dejare !  
Hiroki apretó los puños y miro por detrás del rey gato a Nowaki! Que parecía devastado y sólo escuchaba!  
\- basta! Tsumori el destruir a Kamijou Hiroki es mi tarea ! - dijo una voz más sombría , entonces de las sombras unos ojos brillaron con una intensidad genuina de los gatos ! Esa persona! Esa persona !  
\- Hiroki ten cuidado el es el padre de Nowaki!  
Hiroki posó su vista en mi y luego en el , sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver su tamaño .  
\- así que tu eres Kamijou Hiroki ! Confieso que esperaba algo más... Impresionante ! Mi nombre es Ijuuin tercero , soy el supremo soberano de Selkirk y padre de Nowaki ! Vamos a ser rápidos con esto Kamijou Hiroki ! Confiesa que no amas a mi hijo! Deja que vuelva conmigo y te perdonare la vida ! No es necesario que te convierta en algo espantoso para que de cualquier manera todo acabe igualverdad? Yo llevare a Nowaki de regreso a cumplir con sus obligaciones además estoy seguro que tu no eres un candidato digno ! Hasta acá alcanzo a oler tu sangre impura! Sangre sucia!  
\- Donde está Misaki gato infame?  
Este me dedico una mirada y entonces sonrió .  
\- Misaki ha regresado a Sphynx ! El estaba muy contento de dejar atrás a este universo y todos los Gobëlls qe habitan este universo ! Y más a ti! Después de lo qe le hiciste !  
\- maldito! Yo no hice nada!  
\- calla ! - dijo- Mya ! Nya! Encarguense de este infeliz!  
Dos cadenas de oro se enredaron mis brazos tan rápidamente que ni siquiera vi de donde salieron un momento después me jalaron a la oscuridad !

Había conocido a Hiroki por una bella casualidad ! Tarde lo había descubierto , el me había salvado en todos los sentidos , era lo suficientemente gruñón para contrarrestar mi optimismo estúpido! Era divertido y me encantaba que fuera tan tímido! Era un pequeño perrito! Sus ojos miel eran mi mundo en el que podía perderme horas y esa sonrisa ! Ah! Que sonrisa! No importaba que me sucediera ! Que le sucediera a cada uno de los once universos ! Haría que esto contará !  
\- lo siento rey Ijuuin ! - dijo mi hermoso castaño- no puedo permitirlo! Su hijo hizo un compromiso conmigo y ahora me lo va a cumplir ! Nowaki! Nowaki- dijo la potente voz de Hiro-san- haz que nuestro compromiso importé! No te dejare marchar ! Tu mismo pusiste este anillo en mi dedo.  
Le sostuve la mirada y recordé por que no había peleado ! Shinobu ! No! No quería que Hiro-san terminara igual que el! Dios!  
\- Nowaki!- exclamo mi adorado castaño!  
\- lo siento Hiro-san ! Lo siento !-Dije derrotado.  
\- no! - dijo con expresión negada- no! No te puedes dejar vencer es sólo tu padre! No tu dueño!  
\- como vez mi poco estimado Kamijou , creo al fin mi hijo ha entrado en razón!  
\- el no ha entrado en razón ! Aceptar bajo amenazas de cualquier índole no es entrar en razón !  
\- como sea! Ahora ya que no has aceptado mi muy generosa propuesta tendré que convertirte en mounstro! Así Nowaki jamás se volverá a acercar a ti! Pero primero vamos a jugar un poco para que el viaje cuente! A el!  
Un ejército de gatos que yo conocía bien ' ya que eran los que se encargaban de los asuntos de cazar enemigos se situó alrededor de mi Hiro-san! Era los listón azul! Un ejército despiadado y peligroso !  
Estos comenzaron a atacar a Hiro-san ferozmente no podía mirar ...este clamaba mi nombre !  
\- Nowaki! Por favor no pierdas la esperanza todo está bien! Nowaki!  
\- padre! Por favor! Por...favor!  
\- Nowaki! Ya hemos hablado tu y yo! Este Gobëll no morirá sólo vivirá una existencia como la que debió vivir siempre como un mounstro!  
\- por favor!-implore.  
\- Nowaki! Sabes bien que no puedo obligarte a entrar al portal ! Sabes que nadie puede , si yo pudiera lo haría ! Si se tratase de cualquier otro lo haría pero tu tienes ese poder! Sabes que llevas dentro esa piedra preciosa llamada mercurio ! La cual reacciona a tu voluntad ! Nowaki debes obedeceme ! Que te puede ofrecer este sucio Gobëll ? Una vida llena de miseria?  
\- padre...  
Era cierto todo lo que el decía , yo había robado desde pequeño el cristal de mercurio y lo había tragado por error , una travesura infantil que había costado a mi pueblo que su poder se concentrará todo en una persona ! Yo!  
Incapaz de regurgitarlo , el cristal se fusionó con mi cuerpo y actuaba a mi voluntad . Este era una de los cuatro cristales que poseían cada uno de los reinos pero el cristal mercurio sólo era una joya de poder a mi parecer. No es que mi país se fuera a quedar destruido si no estaba presente o que una plaga nos fuera a caer! El cristal era una joya de poder solamente! Una muy valiosa joya ! Comprendía que la verdadera preocupación de mi padre era que mediante mi , un humano lo usara para causar destrucción y aunque valida era una preocupación sin muchos fundamentos. Aún así este cristal actuaba según mis deseos ! Si yo deseaba pasar desapercibido lo conseguía ! Si yo deseaba millones de sardinas las tenía ! Y si yo deseaba no atravesar ningún portal ... Ni aunque me llevarán a la fuerza ! Todo sujeto a mis verdaderos deseos, claro!  
\- basta! - dijo mi padre , camino hasta mi amado Hiro-san que se hayaba tendido en el piso , los mortales rasguños le habían abierto la piel de los brazos y respiraba con dificultad , mi padre le tomó por los cabellos y dijo- Nowaki ! Podrás quedarte aquí hasta que la guerra que enviáremos devaste este planeta completamente , pero no a su lado ! Te quedarás con la bestia!

El rey Tsumori me vio y dijo a mi:  
\- Nowaki vámonos! Tu debes estar con los tuyos así te salvarás!  
\- no puedo!...Lo siento! De alguna manera ya estoy enamorado de este hombre... Muy enamorado y se que por más que me aleje o trate de olvidarlo ... Mi corazón estará deseando estar con el ! Ya se que esto me costara mi alma pero yo se que aunque haga lo que ustedes me piden ...sólo el puede liberar el control y abrirme los ojos!  
\- Nowaki! Toda un guerra se va a librar ! Una guerra ! - insistió el rubio.  
\- Nowaki - dijo mi padre apuntando su dedo a la cara herida de mi amado - de alguna manera todo este desastre es tu intento por ser amado cierto?  
Le mire , mi padre me conocía !  
\- lo siento!  
\- Nowaki... - dijo Hiro san débilmente - te amo! Nunca lo olvides ! No te rindas , no importa lo que suceda...  
\- Hiro-san ! Yo a ti!  
Mi padre dio un tirón de su cabeza haciendo que mi Hiro-san solsase un alarido de dolor entonces mi padre repitió uno de los ocho mantras felinos!  
Mi corazón se estrujo cuando vi como un denso humo rodeaba a Hiro -san y lo híbrida por completo ! Esto duro unos minutos y cuando la transformación finalizó mi padre se dirigió hacia donde yo estaba !  
\- te amo Nowaki! Y te daré un mes de plazo para pensar si deseas o no volver!  
\- Nowaki ! - el rey Tsumori me libero de mis ataduras y me ayudo a incorporarme - se que no lo crees pero mi corazón no puede creer que Shinobu... - si gesto era de verdadero dolor! De un dolor genuino .  
Ambos reyes dieron paso a un tercero ... Yo lo conocía ! Este era joven y apuesto ... Traía un bulto pesado en los brazos !  
Me forcé a utilizar mi vista gatuna más allá de lo que siempre la usaba y vi unos pequeños pies que colgaban!  
Dios! No! Shinobu! Voltee a ver a sensei y este apenas estaba levantando la vista ! Sensei era humano, era imposible que se percatara del olor a muerte que nos rodeaba .  
\- Takahiro -sama!  
Este me vio y me dedico una sonrisa muy amable ...entonces escuche ese lamento.  
\- no! Shinobu!  
Sensei no era ciego ! Mi corazón se partió en dos !  
\- Takahiro-sama ! Que ...- cuestione .  
\- yo lo hice ! - dijo sonriendo !  
\- maldito! Maldito bastardo! - dijo sensei retorciendose en su lugar .  
Takahiro-sama permaneció sin inmutarse.  
\- que especial y que terriblemente ingenuo fue! El solía dictar las reglas y ahora su cuerpo barrerá las calles !  
\- Takahiro-sama !  
\- el causo tanto miedo a los ojos de sus enemigos y ahora descansa quieto! Apacible ! Escoció las multitudes ovacionar lo ! Proclamarlo! Y ahora es sordo eternamente !  
\- te matare! - dijo sensei mostrando una furia única.  
Takahiro -sama avanzo con la elegancia propia de un felino y depósito el cuerpo de Shinobu a los pies de sensei!  
\- cuando despierte del sueño inmortal con los tambores y trompetas angelicales nadie podrá creer en que se convirtió?  
Ah! Yo ... Yo creía conocer aquella frase!  
Takahiro -sama se levantó y con paso cortó se dirigió a mi y embarro la sangre de sus manos en mi camiseta .  
Con un tono demasiado bajo dijo;  
\- la corona revolucionaria de plata se alza en lo alto! Mira ! Las sombras se alejan ! Sólo era una simple marioneta ... Entonces quién querría ser un rey?  
Era un antiguo poema medieval ! Un poema que encantaba a Shinobu!  
\- Takahiro-sama ! - dijo el rey Tsumori - me alegra que haya usted acabado el favor que le pedí!  
-No se preocupe Tsumori-sama! Fue un placer cazarle !  
Mi padre me miro de una manera dura y dijo:  
\- un mes Nowaki y la guerra estallara . Un mes!  
Mi padre abrió un portal y el salto primero , lúego Takahiro -sama y finalmente antes de saltar Tsumori-sama me envió un beso !  
Al final los listón azul y los secuaces de los tres reyes !  
Observe como se retiraban y el portal se cerraba cuando algo tiro de mi pantalón. Voltee pero no había nadie ! Entonces un tierno ladrido llamo mi atención hacia abajo.  
\- wooof!  
Mire a la bolita pequeña y felpuda me agache y vi que tenía la carita arañada , el ojito rasguñado y una patita le dolía pero aún así movía su rabito.  
Yo sabía que era ! Más bien quién era ,pero verifiqué el collar .  
" Kamijou Hiroki"  
Le abraze muy fuerte tanto que mi pequeño perrito chillo de dolor y entonces me diculpe ; no podía parar de llorar !  
\- Hiro -san dime que me amas! Que hice lo correcto! Perdóname ! Hiro-san ...  
Mi padre había convertido a Hiro -san en un perrito! O lo que para el es un mounstro! Se que pudo haber sido peor pero , ya teníamos un perro y era haru , yo quería a mi Hiro-san humano!  
Escuche el forcejeo de las cadenas de sensei que me saco de mis pensamientos . Cargue a mi amado Hiro-san y le metí en mi camiseta para resguardarlo , para protegerlo dentro de mi pecho! A pesar de todo este se miraba contento, supongo que era por ser un perro , realmente nunca había visto un perro con el ceño fruncido! Solo cuando gruñían!  
\- sensei!  
\- desatame Nowaki! Desatame ! Te lo suplico!-Dijo con desesperacion este.  
Me apresure a hacerlo con mi magia y el candado se zafó fácil. Este a tropezones corrió al lado del cuerpo inerte de Shinobu ! Que estaba envuelto en la capa de Takahiro -sama !  
\- Shinobu! Shinobu ! Vamos ! No me hagas esto! Mira que no te lo perdonare!  
Muy tarde Shinobu no respiraba ya , su corazón no latía y se enfriaba con rapidez! Sensei se tiró a llorar , estaba inconsolable , caminando muy despacio venía Usami-san! Parecía que su brazo no estaba bien y su nariz escurría un hilo de sangre.  
\- se llevaron a Misaki verdad?  
Vio el cuerpo de Shinobu e hizo un gesto de dolor ! No dijo nada más, nadie dijo nada mas .


	24. Dentro de un sueño

Mi peludo amor ladro dentro de mi camiseta y yo explique a ambos que era Hiro-san ! Sensei alzó el cadáver de su niño y fuimos a su departamento a intentar recobrarnos de lo sucedido , además de que había un funeral que gestionar !  
Esa noche sensei gestionó rapidamente todo para el funeral , yo y Usami- san le ayudamos a que los de la funeraria no hicieran tanta pregunta o pidieran una acta de defunción la cual no había! Fuera mi gran poder de persuasión o su dinero lo lograron .  
Esa noche en el velatorio sensei leía un libro pesado y grande y se le miraba realmente devastado!  
\- sensei ...  
\- sabes Nowaki ! El era mi felicidad ! Lo recuedro muy bien, no podía creer que lo había encontrado!  
\- sensei!  
\- Nowaki ... Recuerdo bien como lucía cuando lo vi por primera vez ! Su boca , su boca ...- dijo evocando sus recuerdos más intimos y dolorosos .  
Este se paró y dejo el libro al lado , en la portada decía la Biblia . Usagi san se sentó a mi lado y me dijo:  
\- la has leído?  
Negué con la cabeza.  
\- son muchas historias con una serie de pautas escondidas ! En si se supone que enseñan!  
Enseñan?  
Sensei se derrumbó sobre el ataúd de cedro donde Shinobu dormía un sueño profundo, era increible lo hermoso que lo habia puesto la muerte.  
-mocoso! Quédate ! Quédate ! Por favor! No quieres quedarte ? Por que me estas matando Shinobu ! Nada me mata de esta forma excepto tu!  
Entonces note un brillo en sensei ...  
"Historias con una serie de pautas escondidas ! En si se supone que enseñan! "  
Yo recordaba mi formación ... El poema que Takahiro -sama había recitado . En primera Takahiro - sama nunca fue muy amante de las guerras o la violencia era fuerte y ha sabido guiar su reino desde que siendo un joven asumió la corona debido a que sus padres y hermanos de camada habían muerto. Era sabio y bueno... Por que el hubiera hecho algo así ? Yo recordaba que ese poema el me lo enseño ! Me dijo que era una canción de los tiempos antiguos sobre un rey perverso que en vida había hecho la guerra a todos , había gobernado de una forma terrible y que cuando despierta a su novena y última vida con las campanas angelicales y coros felinos , es un mendigo , nadie le da cobijo , se convierte en un gato común ... Pero se da cuenta que nunca quiso ser rey y menos esa clase de rey . Que nunca hubo en su mandato alguna cosa que valiera la pena, el altanero rey preferia vivir una vida de gato común . Yo recordaba ese poema

Takahiro -sama recito para todos "El solía dictar las reglas y ahora su cuerpo barrerá las calles ! " y " El causo tanto miedo a los ojos de sus enemigos y ahora descansa quieto! Apacible ! Escuchó las multitudes ovacionarlo ! Proclamarlo! Y ahora es sordo eternamente !"  
Esas son partes de cuando el rey muere y los coros de ángeles cantan ...  
Luego todos escuchamos como le recito a sensei ..."Cuando despierte del sueño inmortal con los tambores y trompetas angelicales nadie podrá creer en que se convirtió."  
Finalmente a mi me recito...  
"La corona revolucionaria de plata se alza en lo alto! Mira ! Las sombras se alejan ! Sólo era una simple marioneta ... Entonces quién querría ser un rey? " Quien querria ser un rey? Shinobu parecia entender bien esa parte ultimamente no?

A mi cabeza venian una y otra vez las palabras de Usami-sensei "Historias con una serie de pautas escondidas ! En si se supone que enseñan! "  
El había dicho lo mismo... Canciones con mensajes que nos enseñan , lecciones!  
Mire el libro y entonces se me ocurrió intentar enlazar todas las piezas ! Shinobu muerto , aquel poema que lo deleitaba tanto , , lecciones que nos enseñan!  
\- sensei!- dije y me pare a acompañarle , este estaba hecho un desastre de llanto y tristeza - me permite !  
Este me miro como enfadado y yo tome su barbilla ... Un pequeño hilo rojo...alrededor de su cuello , una fibra apenas visible .  
\- Dios mío! Takahiro-sama ...  
\- por que mencionas ese nombre despreciable -Replico sensei con rabia.  
\- sensei ayúdeme a abrir el ataúd !  
\- que? Acaso enloqueciste Nowaki?  
\- no! Vamos!-Dije tomando la parte superior del ataud donde descansaba mi amigo.  
Ambos hombres me ayudaron y yo tome el dedo anular de Shinobu . Otra fibrina de hilo rojo! Aún seguían conectados!  
No pude evitar llorar , sabía que Takahiro -sama no sería capaz ! Lo sabia!  
Abrazé a sensei y le dije:

\- todo está bien! Shinobu no está muerto!  
\- ah? - me miro como extrañado , como si yo hubiera enloquecido,  
\- Shinobu vive !-Repetí  
\- Nowaki-dijo Usami-san - está bien que viva en nuestros corazones pero ... Creo que esto no ayuda mucho! Te estas pasando.  
\- no! No! No! En serío esta vivo! Cuando se comprometieron Shinobu le coloco un collar rojo con un cascabel que es invisible a los ojos humanos y el tiene un anillo igual , así como Hiro-san y Usagi-san! Si Shinobu -chan hubiese muerto este hubiera desaparecido pero ahí está una pequeña fibra ! Aún los mantiene atados !  
Estos me miraron extrañados y entonces yo hice visible la pulsera de Usami -san . Esto es una marca de propiedad , la marca de Misaki-chan!  
Ambos se sorprendieron !  
\- no se ve más que por ojos felinos o si uno de nuestra especie lo desea enseñar a los humanos para que lo vean pero los gatos si son capaces de verlo! La fibra es mínima en sensei lo que me dice que Shinobu está bajo un hechizo !  
\- es ... Es en serio esto Nowaki!- pregunto sensei!  
Yo asenti ! Estaba mas que seguro!  
\- sólo debo averiguar que sucedió y como revertirlo! Vamos sensei no hay tiempo que perder!  
Este lloraba sin parar y me abrazo tan fuerte que me pareció sobrehumano . Sensei alzó el cuerpo en brazos y nos dimos a la fuga de la funeraria . Que hubiesen pensado?  
Estuve estudiando el hechizo pero nada se me ocurría , el poema era complicado . Yo recordaba que a Shinobu le deleitaba mucho escucharlo pero yo nunca le entendí del todo bien . Afortunadamente Takahiro sama seguro sabía que yo no entenderia el poema tal cual y al tercer día, como si fuera una princesa de cuentos de hadas nuestro amigo despertó!  
\- que... Que ha pasado?  
-Shinobu...- gritamos en coro!  
Sensei se le fue a besos y este apenas si se podía parar .  
\- estas muy débil ! - pronuncio sensei .  
\- es obvio me hubieran alimentado !-Gruño Shinobu- Algún suero , algo...Canallas ! - protesto Shinobu !  
Sensei corrió a la cocina a preparar sus platillos favoritos .  
\- Shinobu ! Que sucedió?  
\- Takahiro-sama está de nuestro lado!  
Una bolita felpuda castaña se subió en su regazo y Shinobu puso cara de asco pero luego la compuso .  
\- Hiroki?  
Asentí .  
\- debemos pelear!  
Sensei llego con la comida y puso una charola con mucha comida deliciosa frente a su rubio .  
Esperamos que este se alimentara , en tanto yo jugaba con Hiro-san y con haru que al parecer aún se llevaban de maravilla! Como si haru supiera que se trataba de su amo!

Luego de la comida sensei le sirvió una jarra de te fresco de menta y este comenzó a relatarnos lo sucedido .  
\- vino aquí Takahiro-sama ! Me dijo que mi padre y el tuyo ya estaban aquí ! Que ellos no venían a negociar y la guerra comenzaría en un mes! Con o sin tregua . Tu padre jamás permitiría que te casarás con un mortal, entonces el me dio su postura , la cual es a nuestro favor ! Me ofreció su apoyo pues mi padre le pidió me asesinara , pero sabemos que el único que puede elaborar acertijos y hechizos de ese tipo es Takahiro-sama, el sabe la ciencia de la alquimia ! No tenía otra opción más que confiar en el , aunque confieso que si dude . Este me dijo que usaría un encantamiento retardador. Pocos conocen este tipo de magia , retarda todas tus funciones y signos vitales por horas o días, el corazón se detiene paulatinamente con los minutos y todas las demás funciones ! Son de tiempo limitado pero muy efectivas aunque nada seguras , un experto en la ciencia de la alquimia solamente puede realizarlas , en este caso Takahiro-sama . El dijo que vendría a vernos para saber que desición tomaremos respecto a esto. Además de que su médico personal me reviso y todo funciona bien ! - dijo acariciando su pequeña barriguita - Pero ... No me digan que en realidad creyeron...  
Sensei asintió y dijo:  
-estaba destrozado mocoso! Y tu jugando a Romeo y Julieta !  
\- ah?  
\- jajaj es que bueno ...-Dije yo sin saber como explicarle para que no se enfadara.  
\- Por poco y te enterramos vivo! - dijo Usami -san sin reparos  
\- pero si serán idiotas!-Exploto el rubio.  
\- bueno es que no era muy claro...-Trate de defendernos  
\- por eso deje el poema del rey de la luna de los mil años!  
\- bueno ... Takahiro -sama nos dio el mensaje entre líneas pero bien sabes que yo nunca aprendí el arte de descodificar !-Dije escudandome en mi amada bolita afelpada.  
\- y tu que tienes que decir a todo esto?- pregunto Shinobu -chan a sensei  
\- ah?  
\- acaso no recuerdas que yo te dije ese poema alguna vez? Más bien varias?  
\- quieres de postre helado?  
\- Miyagi eres un viejo con demenciaaaa!  
Estos comenzaron a pelear y me sentí contento de saber que si podía Shinobu -chan pelear significaba que estaba mejor!  
Una semana transcurrió y decidimos todos irnos a un departamento que Usami -san tenía y que era casi un secreto ! Nadie quería regresar a sus lugares por temor a que volvieran! Conservamos a haru con nosotros ya que yo veía que Hiro -san la pasaba de maravilla jugando con el. Aún en su forma canida Hiro-san era muy lindo y tierno y a veces el...Se trepaba a mi pierna y hacia ese ipo de cosas que yo queria que me hiciera en su forma de humano.  
Yo me ocupaba de nuestros felpudos amigos , sensei había pedido vacaciones que le debían y se dedicaba a Shinobu por completo y Usami -san se miraba solitario y triste .  
\- extraña a Misaki-chan verdad?  
\- estoy desesperado Nowaki! Sin nada más!  
\- el esta bien! Y pronto volverá!  
Usami -san ... Estaba sufriendo realmente .


	25. Por que somos extraños si nos amamos?

Que problema fue buscar en cuatro casas! Aparte de todas las que eran parte de la familia Usami! Me dio mucho problema encontrarles pero al fin y al cabo pude ! Un departamento pequeño pero lujoso en la zona diamante , un Pent -house con un jardín bastante lindo. Creo que los sorprendí al llegar .  
\- su alteza ! - dijo Nowaki.  
\- su majestad! - dijo Shinobu-chan e hizo la reverencia como pudo ya que su pancita había crecido bastante.  
Salió de la cocina su marido de Shinob-chanu con un delantal precioso y cocinando una especie de pasta .  
\- Hey mocoso...- cuando me vio sentado en el barandal del jardín se enfureció y Nowaki le detuvo.  
\- sensei el nos ayudo ! Además por favor es un rey!  
\- me importa poco que sea dios mismo! Yo no olvidó que depósito el cuerpo de Shinobu a mis pies! Esa imagen es ...  
Estos forcejaban ,así que baje de un pequeño salto e hice lo propio, me quite la corona y se la di a Shinobu .  
\- le pido por favor me disculpe Miyagi sensei! - e hice mi mejor reverencia.  
Todos se quedaron pasmados y Shinobu-chan reacciono.  
\- majestad por favor no haga eso !  
\- ah? ... Por que no ? No lo estoy haciendo bien Shinobu-chan!- Repeti varias veces mi reverencia tratando de corregirla y todos miraban asombrados .  
\- awwww Miyagi mira lo que causas! Majestad levántese!Levantese!  
\- acepto sus disculpas ! - dijo Miyagi sensei y el se inclinó también- le ruego me disculpe a mi por ser tan violento pero cuando se trata de lo que más quiero no puedo evitarlo.  
Ambos nos levantamos y nos dimos las manos.  
\- Miyagi , eres un tonto! - protesto Shinobu .  
\- tu eres un mocoso que no entiende !  
Shinobu le miro y me devolvió lo corona , puse está en mi cabeza y el me dijo:  
\- su alteza disculpelo aquí los humanos no saben cual es el protocolo real !  
\- Shinobu ! - dije y le tome del hombro-yo soy un rey pero también cometo errores , me disculpó no como rey , sino como un ente vivo y pensante ! Por eso te di mi corona para que la sostuvieras ! Se que es contra el protocolo como rey pero como un seishin ... Eso es lo correcto !  
Este me miro y se ruborizo .  
\- perdóneme majestad ! Es usted un gran rey!  
\- vamos Shinobu no te pongas meloso!  
Entramos al apartamento y sensei ofreció te y bocadillos .  
\- aw está precioso este lugar ! Que decoración tan más linda! A Misaki le encantaría!  
Ellos intercambiaron miradas y yo me sentí incómodo.  
-lo siento!  
\- su majestad como está Misaki-chan?  
\- awww - suspire hondo - muy triste ! No puede regresar y Ijuuin no deja de insistir en pedirme su mano. Ese hombre es muy necio! Oh! Perdón Nowaki dije algo indebido!  
\- no se preocupe su alteza todos sabemos que eso es verdad! Está obsesionado desde que Misaki nació!  
\- y bueno yo vine para ver en que habían pensado?  
\- la verdad no hemos llegado a mucho su majestad!  
\- ah? Chicos sólo faltan quince días o la guerra estallara ! Tu padre Shinobu ya convoco a la alianza dorada y naranja !  
\- ah? Eso ... Eso no es posible ! Eso es más de lo que...  
\- además las kittens también se preparan para venir !  
\- entonces es serio!-Dijo el rubiecillo que parecia una uva atravezasada por un palillo.  
\- Hai!  
\- alguna sugerencia majestad? - me dijo Nowaki.  
\- jajajja bueno en realidad si! Pero es arriesgado .  
\- arriesgado ? - inquirió sensei  
\- Hai! No para Shinobu! Jamás te arriesgaría ! Creo en estos momentos tu estas más fuera de peligro , pero si lo es para Nowaki !  
\- pero que cosas dice su majestad yo quiero ayudar!  
\- Shinobu!- espeto sensei enojado.  
\- no puedo tolerar quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados ! No voy a seguir interpretando a la víctima !  
\- Shinobu lo siento pero aunque me golpearás no podría ponerte en peligro ahora tu tienes que cuidar de ti más que nunca !- dije convencido  
\- pero...  
\- Shinobu! Por favor ! - dijo Nowaki dulcemente - además , esto es algo que necesito hacer sólo! Necesito saber quién no soy ,para saber quién soy! Ya suficiente has hecho ! Tu salvaste a mi Hiro-san en aquella prueba de valor recuerdas? Y tantas y tantas cosas que has hecho por nosotros ! Eso además de todas esas veces que nos defendiste de los ataques enemigos con tu valor ! Es tiempo de darte paz Shinobu a ti y a tu familia que comienza!  
Este le tomó las manos y el rubio asintió .  
\- lo ...lo siento! - dijo avergonzado y sensei le beso la frente .  
\- no lo hagas! No podría tolerar el perderte de nuevo!  
Shinobu asintió a punto de llorar , pero se contuvo y yo proseguí :  
\- Nowaki debe cruzar la frontera de los universos y regresar . Nowaki el  
enfrentamiento debe ser allá !  
\- ah?  
\- ah ! Espera no me mires así! Si te enfrentas aquí ellos no escucharán , vendrán causando caos y matando ! Sin embargo si lo haces allá ellos no podrán hacer caos ni nada! Eso además de que debes usar esa cosa dentro de ti! Incluso si te lo propusieras si no logras convencerles cerrarías el portal desde adentro y ...-el me miro con ojos desesperados , sabía que significaba eso- y nadie podría volver a viajar entre universos !  
\- eso... Eso significaría que Nowaki no regresaría ? - pregunto sensei.  
Los tres asentimos .  
La puerta de la entrada se escucho y luego apareció el ... Akihiko! Akihiko!  
Yo corrí y me le fui encima !  
\- Akihiko ! Cuantos años sin vernos!  
\- ah? Ta... Takahiro?  
\- miaaaaa- me le restregué, se me escaparon unos ronroneos que yo sabia le encantaban .  
\- Takahiro! - este me devolvió el abrazo sus manos temblaban.  
\- yo sabía que había algo de tu olor por aquí! De hecho me sorprendió que tuviera relación!  
\- ah? Y que ... Haces tu aquí!?  
\- pues bien ! Vine a ayudar a Nowaki !  
\- se conocen? - me pregunto el .  
\- ammmh recuerdas que te había dicho que vengo de un lugar muy lejano?  
\- Hai!  
\- pues yo soy rey de Chartreux uno de los cuatro reinos de gatos en el  
Séptimo universo !  
\- es ... Es en serio?  
Todos asintieron al mismo tiempo , y entonces cada quién tomó su lugar de nuevo .  
\- entonces cual es la situación ? - pregunto Akihiko.  
\- la situación es que Nowaki tiene que regresar! Yo propondría en máximo unos cinco días ! Nowaki sabes lo que sucederá allá verdad?  
\- Hai!  
\- que piensas hacer Nowaki? Irás?-Dijo Akihiko  
\- tengo que ir Usami -san no dejare por nada del mundo a Hiro-san , ni tampoco permitiré una guerra ! Yo quiero que todo suceda lo mejor posible y aún conservo estas enormes y preciosas ilusiones de que todo saldrá bien! Ya he gastado mucho tiempo viviendo como un superviviente y no puedo seguir así!  
Este apretó los puños firmemente y todos le miramos . Nowaki tenía una convicción de acero !  
\- Nowaki ! Yo te apoyare todo lo que pueda allá ! -dije y acomplete - estoy más que de acuerdo contigo ! De eso se trata la felicidad ! Separarte de esas preciosas ilusiones en tu cabeza es como sepárate de tus mejores amigos! - sonreí , sabía qe no sería fácil pero tenía que hacerse !  
-Está bien su majestad ! En cuatro días partiré !  
Cuando terminamos de hablar , mande llamar a mi médico personal para que revisara a Shinobu y este se fue a una habitación junto con sensei ! Nowaki salió a pasear a su perro y a Hiroki ! Un perro muy lindo, en si los gatos nos desagradan bastante los perros y más esos alientos de croqueta y basura que tienen; pero el pequeño Hiroki era lindisimo, con esos ricitos y sus ojotes ! Sus ladriditos ! Era un perrititito! En lugar de causar miedo o desagrado causaba que el corazón se te estrujara !  
\- Takahiro!  
Voltee hacia la voz que me llamaba , sabía sobre que quería hablar .  
\- lo se ! Hace poco que lo se ,Akihiko!  
\- ah?  
\- no sabía que eras tu quién salía con mi hermano ! Hasta hace poco Misaki me contó !  
-está bien? regresara? Cuando?  
\- Akihiko Misaki está bien! Pero...  
Este me miro con impaciencia y tuve que decirle la verdad!  
\- Misaki no regresara!  
\- que? Por ?  
\- por que se quedara allá hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad! Entonces regresara si lo desea aún!  
\- pero por que?  
\- por que así lo he decidió yo!  
\- es por lo que paso a Shinobu?  
\- no!  
\- entonces? No entiendo? No te agrada que Misaki este conmigo?  
\- no! De echo estuve aliviado cuando supe que eras tu!  
\- entonces?  
\- así debe ser! Shinobu vivió desde muy joven ! Salió a los diferentes universos , conoció otros lugares y personas ! El estaba listo para esto a pesar de su joven edad ! Más en cambio Misaki sólo conoce el palacio y los jardines de Chartreux no más allá ... Bueno y aquí ! Quiero prepararlo para que conozca y sea tan valiente como Shinobu !  
Este miro al piso , sabía que estaba destrozado y dijo :  
\- entiendo! - dio media vuelta  
\- Akihiko ! - dije y le tome del hombro - tu tampoco debes de desechar esas ilusiones hermosas!

-Lo siento Takahiro pero supongo que yo cree esta tormenta ! Mi debilidad hace que Misaki sufra quizas...Pero debes saber que rezo para que regrese , que siempre lo veo en mis sueños y trato de entender por que en estos momentos somos extraños cuando nuestro amor es fuerte ? Por que sigo sin el? Creo que es por que lo necesito demasiado!  
Este encendio un cigarrillo y se retiró a su oficina , sabía que en Londres en el colegio , mientras estudiamos juntos , en aquella epoca Akihiko guardaba ilusiones sobre nosotros ! Sabía que el tenía sentimientos pero no funcionarían entre nosotros . Simplemente yo le amaba como amigo! Akihiko...


	26. No invitado

\- por favor Shinobu cuida bien de Hiro-san y de haru !  
\- no te preocupes Nowaki! Así lo haremos!  
\- y por favor cuídate mucho Shinobu !  
\- Hai!  
\- sensei ... Cuidelo mucho , Shinobu puede ser un poco cabeza dura y no darse cuenta de muchas cosas debido a su juventud!  
\- oigan no hablen como si yo no estuviera presente!- dijo Shinobu irritado.  
\- no te preocupes Nowa-chan yo le voy a cuidar y esperáremos tu regreso!  
Asentí aunque no sabía si yo regresaría en realidad!  
\- cuídate mucho y dile que lo esperare por siempre ! - dijo Usami- san tomándome firmemente del hombro ! -siempre !  
\- Hai!  
Mi pequeño cachorro pegó su cabecita a mi pierna y ladro tiernamente . Lo tome en mis brazos y le di un beso en su peluda cabecita .  
\- te amo Hiro -san y no importa que pase estaré contigo siempre! Portate bien y no hagas enojar a Shinobu!  
También acaricie la cabecita de haru! Después de todo el era el primer perro que se había ganado mi confianza . Y eso era una de las cosas más difíciles para un gato!  
Me despedí de todos con un abrazo y no volví la vista .  
Abrí el portal y tal como en el inicio mire fijamente mi objetivo, el séptimo universo , vi Sphynx mi planeta ... Sentí el cambio de estado ! La gravedad menos pesada y la materia de tono diferente , adopte mi forma felina y mi cuerpo se reorganizo de nuevo en sus átomos .  
Me sentí más liviano que de costumbre , luego de un momento para acostumbrarme a la sensación de andar de nuevo en mis cuatro patas lo cual era lindo pero extraño, me di cuenta que estaba frente al portal . La enorme sala del portal estaba cerrada así que supuse que mi padre estaría en el salón del trono haciendo sus deberes reales .  
Tal cual salí de ahí y en el camino al salón del trono los sirvientes que me vieron quedaron boquiabiertos , algunos huyeron de mi presencia y otros sólo me reverenciaron .  
De un portazo abrí el salón del trono , donde mi padre en su forma felina dormía sobre un almohadón de terciopelo enorme , con las orillas bordadas en oro.  
Me quede quieto frente a el y este sin abrir los ojos o mover un sólo músculo dijo :  
\- así que has regresado?!  
\- padre! Vine a poner fin a todo esto ! No me voy a casar con Camille estoy comprometido!  
\- con una sucia bestia !-Argumentó  
\- me da igual ! Le amo, y tampoco pienso tolerar una guerra así que en la víspera de mi décimo quinto cumpleaños los desafío ! Desafío a el rey Tsumori ! Al rey Kaoru y a usted padre!  
Este abrió sus felinos y enormes ojos y dijo:  
\- acepto ! Y como yo y los demás hemos sido los desafiados nosotros elegiremos el desafío!  
La puerta tras de mi se abrió de golpe y su gatunidad enorme y felpuda apareció luciendo su abrigo rubio.  
\- acepto ! Y si gano deseó reclamarte como esposo!  
\- Tsumori! - dijo mi padre qe era un gato grande y gordo de pelaje azul muy obscuro- vaya que metiche eres!  
\- he sido retado por el amor y deseó aceptar ese reto!-Alegó el gato rubio  
\- estas muy viejo para mi Nowaki!-Respondió mi padre.  
\- no olvides que si yo le desposó el será el amo del ejército más grande de Sphynx ! El más fuerte y el mejor!  
\- bueno eso ni como dudarlo pero...  
\- acepto ! -dije y mi padre me miró con sorpresa , y eso era difícil. Pocas oportunidades había de sorprender a un gato como mi padre .  
\- bien ! -dije a Tsumori - si yo gano no habrá guerra !  
Este sonrió .  
\- acepto!  
\- nunca!  
\- nunca !- afirmo el .  
\- entonces Nowaki ...- dijo mi padre avanzando con su gracia felina noble - si yo gano te casarás con Camille y te quedarás por siempre aquí !  
\- de acuerdo ! Pero si yo gano regresarás a Hiro-san a su forma humana y darás tu bendición a nuestra unión permitiéndome quedarme con el para siempre !  
\- acepto!  
Las trompetas sonaron y se escucho el anuncio.  
-el rey Kaoru Asahina décimo cuarto y la princesa Camille!  
Puerta tras puerta el anuncio se repetía hasta que los citados arribaron al salón de la corona .  
El rey Kaoru era un hombre sensato y muy paciente !  
\- mis estimados soberanos , tengan buen día!  
\- su majestad Kaoru ! Princesa Camille!  
Camille era una gatita de tres colores negro , notas naranjas y panza y patitas blancas , unas enormes orejas que todo lo escuchaban y unos ojos verdes impresionantes ! Era linda aunque un poco regordeta pero muy linda! El problema verdadero era que su carácter era insoportable !  
\- vamos padre ! Diles !-Exigió la princesa berrichuda.  
\- voy mi pequeña ! Podrías darle un segundo a tu viejo padre? !  
Está hizo un mohín y se sentó sobre su trasero , el gato enorme de Pardo pelaje avanzo hasta donde estaba mi padre y el rey Tsumori y comenzó a conversar en modo muy bajo, en tanto Camille me hecho una mirada aburrida y dijo:  
\- hola Nowa-chan que tal tu viaje en la tierra ?  
\- Camille no te suponía enterada !  
\- si ! Bueno aquí todo se sabe ! Supongo que no sabes la resolución que he tomado!  
\- resolución?  
\- si! He decidido que no me interesan ninguno de ustedes para marido ! No te ofendas pero tienes un pésimo gustó , mira que un mortal y bueno que decir del maniático de Takatsuki! Sabiendo que era doncel y hacer tal burrada ! Y bueno Misaki no es una opción para nada ! No quiero un marido tan bobo como tu tan insoportable como Takatsuki y menos tan sensible como el enano de Misaki! Quiero un gato bien macho!  
\- pero...  
\- Ademas he decidido tomar un año de interna en un colegio del noveno universo ! Y después elegiré un esposo ! Por ahora tengo un año para mi compromiso así que tengo tiempo de planearlo bien y evitar los errores que ustedes cometieron! Y bueno supongo que ademas quiero asegurar mi fortuna!  
\- Camille! Que bueno supongo es una desicion inteligente y premeditada !  
\- claro que si Nowa-chan , es mi gran idea ...- está me miro de manera insunuante y acompleto - además yo no podría estar con un gato que guste por delante y por detrás!  
-ah? - me ruborice y ella hecho a reír .  
Los supremos reyes terminaron su plática unos minutos después y entonces Camille inquirió a su padre:  
\- listo? Les has hecho saber mi desicion?  
\- Hai! Ahora retiremonos que está batalla no es asunto del reino de Burmilla !  
Camille se fue con la cola y el mentón muy en alto y contoneando la cadera , ella era toda una experta en entradas y salidas pomposas!  
Cuando de nuevo se cerraron las puertas de la sala de trono un tercer visitante apareció de la nada !  
\- y que no habrá reto para mi ?  
\- Takahiro-sama ! Su alteza serenísima!  
\- hola Nowa-chan !-Dijo saludandome de manera amable .  
\- pues ... No sabía que usted deseaba retarme !  
\- pues sí naturalmente ! Todos excepto yo han sido retados ! Que te parece si te doy un bien motivo para retarme ! Se que Shinobu sobrevivió y también su pareja ese maestro de escuela!  
\- ah!.Su comentario me tomo por sopresa.  
\- así que si yo gano acabare con la vida de Shinobu y sus pequeños ! Y le sacare los ojos a ese hombre que lo toco! - entonces miro a su padre- te parece bien Tsumori-sama?  
Este asintió , yo no sabía que pensar así que sólo acepte y continúe:  
\- entonces si yo gano dejarán en paz a Shinobu y a sensei ; así como a sus pequeños y sus futuras generaciones?  
\- acepto!  
\- entonces que comienzan los desafíos! - dijo Tsumori -sama en voz alta!  
El primer duelo sería contra Tsumori -sama por la paz del universo humano y la tierra ! El duelo consistía en un juego de entrenamiento militar muy sencillo . Cacería! El seguro era diestro en eso pero yo no .  
Se llevo a cabo en uno de los jardines más floridos de mi reino . Ese jardín se llamaba Griffers. Tenía de todas la especies de plantas que se podían observar en cualquier mundo del séptimo universo y de algunos otros también! Pero lo mas curioso es que en la parte más alta habitaban palomas negras . Rastros de las que nos habían invadido . El reto? Llevar la mayor cantidad de palomas al suelo . Al menos así lo había expresado mi admirador el rey! Su turno fue primero ! Y este con una agilidad terrible se lanzo de cacería ! Sólo se escuchaba como su cuerpo cortaba el viento mientras volaba de un lado a otro y las palomas caían muertas una a una ! Incluso mato avechuchos que acababan de nacer ! No podría hacerlo... No podria! Pero entonces escuche en mi cabeza la voz del rey Takahiro que me decía ... "Usa sus palabras en su contra, piensa como Shinobu lo haría!"  
Caray Shinobu hubiese desarrollado una estrategia militar pero es que yo de eso no sabía nada !  
Al final del conteo este alcanzo más de 1500 aves cazadas que yacían en el piso sin vida, con un tiempo de minuto y medio !  
El rey Tsumori se miraba complacido con su matanza . Este se acerco a mi y me dijo :  
\- Nowaki vas a ser muy feliz a mi lado y olvidarás a ese asqueroso Gobëll ! Te daré anillos y joyas y seré el caballero valiente que tu necesitas! No un débil Gobëll pobre que nada te puede ofrecer !  
\- entonces dice que un anillo o una joya me ayudara , o aún así será el echo de que usted se enfunde en su brillante armadura?-medite - lo siento su majestad pero no funcionará ! Nunca podría !  
Entre despacio al jardín y me dijeron que si necesitaba algún tipo de arma ! Vaya ninguna arma se había inventado para matar tantas aves en noventa segundos! Hiro-san ! Cerré los ojos y evoqué nuestros mejores recuerdos ... Hiro -san me había enseñado tanto... Hiro- san y yo en el cine , en el lago, en el parque alimentando a las... Eso es !  
\- si deseó algo! - dije en voz alta ! - deseó una enorme hogaza de pan , ahora! Venga venga!  
Una enorme hogaza de pan casi me aplasta , con mi petición cumplida se acciono el reloj! Con mis filosas garras comencé a deshacerla hasta que quedaron montañas de migajas y entonces decidí esparcirlas bien ! Esto me llevo uno 40 segundos , hice el llamado que le hacíamos a las palomas comunes el cual se parecía mucho a un trinar y corrí a agazaparme !  
Quedaban sólo 35 segundos cuando vi una de las primeras bajar y picotear ! Luego mas y más hasta que una nube negra hecha de pájaros bajo al festín de pan . Yo continuaba agazapado y decidí escabullirme e intentar salir , cuando lo logre acudí a ver los números pero estos estaban en ceros !  
\- Nowaki que sucedió?- dijo la voz burlona de Tsumori .  
\- por que no han contado? - pregunte molesto!  
\- pues por que no has matado a ninguna !  
\- mi querido rey - dije a Tsumori- usted dijo llevar la mayor cantidad de palomas en el suelo más no dijo que muertas, así que es válido mi método!  
Este negó con la cabeza como poseído y dijo:  
\- no puede ser!  
\- es cierto así que exijo cumpla su palabra de supremo soberano por que la palabra de un noble es fuerte pero la de un gato es oro!  
\- es cierto Tsumori! - dijo mi padre molesto- has elegido mal tu reto! Ahora deliberaremos . Mi voto va a que cuente la actuación de Nowaki! Y tu Takahiro?  
\- yo también voto por que cuente !- dijo Takahiro sama sonriendo.  
Mi número era muy superior al de Tsumori - sama ... 135789 palomas y seguían bajando a comer ! Pero el lugar estaba lleno!  
Esa misma tarde el rey Tsumori firmó de mala gana un acuerdo llamado " La inherente paz con los humanos " un volumen grueso de tratados para que nunca se hiciera la guerra a los humanos , bajo ninguna circunstancia ! Había ganado una batalla para mi pero me restaban dos aún !  
\- te hubiera amado siempre Nowaki! - dijo Tsumori-sama y se retiró a sus aposentos a dormir! Mañana sería el encuentro con Takahiro-sama en la sala de la corona . Yo también me retire a mis aposentos , me tire en el enorme almohadón que era mi cama y comencé a rasguñar para liberar el estrés . Hiro-san! Que pasa si pierdo? Que sucederá mañana?


	27. Me aferre a ti como tu a mi!

No había sido fácil pensar en un reto para Nowaki en el cual el pudiera ganarme sin facilidad ! Pero lo había logrado, sólo esperaba que Nowaki entendiera el significado de mi propósito.  
Para mi llegada al día siguiente a la sala de la corona de Selkirk ya estaban casi todos reunidos y algunos metiches más , sólo faltaban el rey Ijuuin y su séquito !Yo me sitúe en mi lugar y como siempre crucé la pierna en modo de espera . Eso provoco miradas en los gatos que desaprobaban mi forma de sentarme estilo humana !  
Pero gracias a la entrada más que vistosa y anunciada del rey Ijuuin mi comportamiento malcriado fue pasado por desapercibido , no se como soportaban tanta pompa y lujo?  
Una vez los soberanos instalados y el príncipe , me acerque a Nowaki y le dije:  
\- mi reto es muy simple pero por simple no quiere decir fácil, es algo en lo que yo me especializo y por este motivo lo escogí! Para ganarte Nowaki!  
Este me miro y asintió .  
\- un acertijo! Cada uno dirá uno , si adivinas el mío! Me habrás ganado ! Si adivinoel tuyo te gane ! Si ambos adivinamos o ninguno adivina crearemos otro hasta que alguien gane! Pero te lo advierto, el acertijo debe ser objetivo ! Nada figurativo no que tenga dobles sentidos, habría que aprender de la experiencia de Tsumori -sama!  
Tsumori -sama se erizó del coraje !  
\- bien !-Dijo resolutivo.  
\- bien entonces yo primero!-Dijo con entusiasmo , como me gustan estas cosas!  
\- Hai!  
\- el rey Takahiro es un charlatán . Entonces que día del año hablan menos los charlatanes?  
Este me miro con espanto , como si yo hubiese blasfemado contra mi mismo y algo de extrañesa lo que me causo gracia . En la sala de la corona se escuchaban cuchicheos y susurros !  
Nowaki intentaba pensar en las respuesta y su gesto era de total concentración , pero el tiempo corría ,tenía apenas cinco minutos para lanzar una respuesta única ! Una respuesta que mataría a Shinobu y a sensei o les dejaría vivir en paz el resto de sus días y es que su padre Tsumori no era ningún idiota y había mandado vigilar a sensei por lo cual se había enterado de la farsa aunque no sabía que yo había participado en ella ! Además todos sabían que yo "estaba del lado "de la irracionalidad de los reyes Ijuuin y Tsumori ! Y que mi especialidad eran los acertijos !  
Cuando apenas quedaba un minuto del tiempo Nowaki abrió sus enormes ojos azules y dijo !  
\- claro! El día en el que se adelante la hora en primavera para adaptarse al horario de verano, puesto que es el día del año que menos horas tiene... En cada universo es diferente por lo tanto en este es el día conocido como Howaito o día blanco !  
\- siiiip! - dije y todos aplaudieron ! - aunque Nowaki no me agrada ser vencido pero dudo qe puedas elaborar un acertijo que me venza , estos me encantan!  
\- Hai! -Respondio Nowaki y medito un poco , luego dijo :  
\- estoy listo ... En qué culminan el día y la alegría ?  
\- eso es muy fácil Nowaki querido , creo que me subestimas ! Ambos culminan en la letra A . Bien! Mi turno ! -Dije presuroso -Que te pertenece a ti , sin embargo todos los usan con más frecuencia que tu mismo?  
Nowaki pareció meditar y entonces sus orejas respingaron !  
\- mi nombre !  
\- bien! - dije aplaudiendo ...- tu turno !-Confieso que estaba encantado de jugar algo asi aunque la apuesta fuera riesgosa!  
\- como se puede predecir el resultado de un partido antes de que inicie ?  
\- ommmmh muy buena esa! - comencé a hacer que mi cabeza trabajase a todo lo que daba ! El tiempo en tanto corría con velocidad y casi al minuto dos dije - Claro! Cero a cero ! Es la única manera de pronosticarlo !  
Este me miro como si su última carta hubiese tenido su mejor acertijo así que no me contuve de ayudar un poco .  
\- acaso creías que complicando los acertijos podrías ganarme ! Jajajaja sólo ladrando podrías hacerlo! Bien bien mi turno!- me frote las manos de la emoción y proseguí- en donde hay ríos pero no hay agua , hay ciudades pero no edificios hay bosques pero no hay no un sólo árbol ?  
Le mire y este agachó las orejas , creo que me había sobrepasado un poco con la dificultad ! Misaki ya lo hubiera adivinado pero por que siempre había jugado esos juegos con Misaki pero Nowaki nunca fue tan diestro! Casi se acababa el tiempo cuando Nowaki balbuce algo .  
\- pinturas de la tierra! ...  
\- ah?  
\- fotos... Se llaman mapas , sólo ahí hay ríos sin agua , ciudades sin edificios y bosques sin árboles !  
\- caray! Adivinaste ! Bien Nowaki te va !  
Este aclaro su garganta y medito . Duro tanto su silencio que yo sonríe y dije:  
\- acaso te estas rindiendo?  
Este negó con la cabeza y dijo:  
\- los perros siempre dan vueltas , un perro enorme comienza a dar vueltas a la una en punto para dormir su siesta de dos horas , entonces este perro reloj en mano comienza a dar sus vueltas , una tras otra ,este perro es un perro blanco con motas grises y largas orejas . En que vuelta se hecha el perro a dormir?  
Ah! Eso si me tomó por sorpresa y mi cerebro comenzó a trabajar , al parecer Nowaki había entendido mis palabras de forma diferente ,pero me tenía en una completa encrucijada . Yo había querido decirle que podía ser una respuesta más irrelevante para hacerme perder pero el me puso un acertijo de algo que yo desconocía . Perros! Al cabo de unos minutos dije lo que a mi pareció la respuesta más óptima.  
\- me... Me rindo!  
Una exclamación de admiración general hizo eco en la sala de la corona y los reyes me miraron desconcertados .  
\- Takahiro-sama?

-Pero no lo se !-Respondí con las orejas gachas.  
\- Nowaki cambia el acertijo ! - ordeno su padre!  
\- no! - dije yo tajante -no se la respuesta y eso es un hecho !  
\- pero nosotros de conocemos sobre esas bestias Takahiro -sama es una trampa mañosa de Nowaki !  
\- no es una trampa! Padre!  
\- no ! Efectivamente no lo es , Ijuuin -sama ! Los acertijos no son hechos verídicos , son supuestos y este supuesto lo desconozco , aunque quiero saber la respuesta ! Nowaki ... Acepto mi derrota y humildemente te pido la solución!  
El sonrió y dijo :  
\- este perro se hecho a la última vuelta !  
Yo no pude contener la carcajada y dije :  
\- pero que imbécil ! Me he dejado llevar por el hecho de que el protagonista fuera un cánido y por eso he fallado!  
El salón de la corona se volvió completos murmullos. Nowaki había sido listo , muy listo!  
\- ahora , firme el tratado!-Me exigió  
\- con gustó lo haré ! Cualquiera que me gane en mi especialidad y no sea Misaki es digno de pedirme lo que sea!

-Lo que sea?-Dijo Tsumori-sama -Entonces te reto!

-No para usted Tsumori-sama! Misaki no entra en el contrato!  
Firme el tratado de nombre " Vida inmortal ". Donde se especificaba que Shinobu ,ni Miyagi Yoh ,ni sus hijos ni los hijos de sus hijos ni etc jamás nunca serían atacados por un gato ! Se respetaría su vida por siempre ! Y se les permitiría vivir en paz!  
\- bien! Felicidades Nowaki ! - dije dándole un fuerte apretón de manos.  
\- gracia su majestad! - regreso en tono amable!  
\- mañana será la última batalla -dijo Ijuuin -sama - pero no te será fácil Nowaki , este reto es mío!  
Ese día quise poder platicar más con mi joven amigo, poder darle consejo pero la situación me lo impedía . Decidí ir a casa y contar a Misaki que había sucedido...  
\- por favor oni-san llévame ! Te lo suplico!  
\- ah? No! No!  
\- por favor !  
\- Misaki!  
Sus lágrimas eran el catalizador perfecto para convencerme y no pude negarme una vez que estas rodaron por sus bellas mejillas!  
-Hai! Hai! Supongo que soy débil! Ah- suspire - lo extrañas verdad ?  
Este asintió y dijo:  
\- te esperare por siempre! - se repitió para el mismo en voz baja.

Desde que eramos pequeños me habia aferrado tan fuerte a Misaki como el a mi pero, al parecer hacia un tiempo el se había soltado y tarde o temprano tenía que dejarle ir!


	28. Frente a frente

El reto se libraría de noche , la multitud se escuchaba afuera , la hora marcada había sido las nueve de la noche y el reto había sido decidido por mi apenas unas horas antes ! Estaba realmente preocupado por mi elección y no por mi si no por mi hijo . Nowaki jamás habría imaginado que yo pondría un reto así , quizás este asunto se me estuviera saliendo de control , pero pensar que mi más amado hijo se fuera a los brazos de un simple mortal no me cabía en la cabeza !  
\- su majestad?  
\- ah?  
\- es la hora ! Dijo el paje.  
\- Hai!  
Un rey jamás debería llegar antes ni después , sólo en el momento justo ! Así que escuche como era anunciado y salí . El domo estaba a reventar de gatos . Salude y tome mi lugar en el palco real desde dónde pude ver a mi pequeño Nowaki en una de las entradas esperando la resolución, la multitud maulló enloquecida , se miraba la euforia en los ojos felinos de mis súbditos; entonces mi paje real hizo la señal de que todos guardaran silencio y anuncio .  
\- pueblos de Sphynx , el rey Ijuuin tercero nuestro querido soberano ha sido retado a duelo por su hijo Nowaki Príncipe gato ! Ahora bien, como las leyes de nuestro amado reino lo marcan, el que es retado debe elegir el tipo de duelo al que se someterán y en este caso nuestro amado soberano ha elegido...  
Mire a mi pequeño minino y supe que todo estaba dicho , no podía ya dar marcha atrás .

\- nuestro amado rey eligió el duelo de "someter a la bestia" en el que se pondrán tres bestias contra cada uno de los participantes hasta lograr someter a las tres y poder acabar con ellas! Este duelo es a muerte ! No se podrá pedir piedad y por supuesto el ganador obtendrá su recompensa elegida ! Y como es ya costumbre , primero irá el vencedor ... Príncipe felino Kusama Nowaki! Suerte a ambos !  
Nowaki salto hasta el domo y se paró firmemente sobre sus patas !  
\- abran las puertas y dejen salir a las bestias ! - anuncio el paje !  
Las puertas se abrieron y tres enormes y feroces perros salieron de ahí ! Estaban realmente agitados y furiosos . Mi corazón se estrujo cuando los soltaron, ya qe se fueron de frente a Nowaki y este dio un salto aferrando se con las uñas a la pared del domo , estos acabaron riñendo entre ellos , definitivamente los perros eran criaturas estúpidas ! Nowaki me volteó a ver con una mirada de reproche y yo sentí que la respiración me faltaba . Sabía que el no tenía experiencia en combatir a esas fieras y lo había mandado a su tumba . En tanto los canes desactivan todo a su paso .  
Nowaki pegó un salto al interior de una de las pocilgas donde estaban los fétidos canes y uno de ellos se dio cuenta y fue tras de el . No podía ver ! Se iban a comer a mi más amado hijo! Cerré los ojos y entonces escuche un maullido de sorpresa de la multitud ! Me obligue a abrir los ojos y el can salió corriendo atrás de algo que parecía ser un... Palo? Nowaki salió caminando con su elegancia notoria y entonces dio un salto y usando su magia saco tres platos enormes y de otro salto saco unos enormes filetes jugosos ! Los perros se fueron en su dirección pero el, de último truco, tomó su forma de espíritu , se le miraba hermoso! Y con voz firme dijo:  
\- quietos!  
Los perros le miraron y se quedaron en sus lugares .  
\- bien ! Buenos chicos ! Mmmh tu vas a ser manchas! Ven manchas !  
El perro de la izquierda con pelaje moteado acudió a donde el estaba , Nowaki alzó la mano y en un gesto de total obediencia le olió la mano y agachó la cabeza .  
\- buen chico! Eso !- dijo acariciando su cabeza peluda- Quién es un buen perro! Bien manchas puedes comer !  
El perro se fue directo al plato . Uno de los otros dos se iba a adelantar a comer y Nowaki le reprendió !  
\- ni se te ocurra figo! Tu serás figo y debes de obedecerme ! Ven acá !  
El perro fue corriendo y se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros moviendo el rabo!  
\- figo... Por que no obedeces a tu amo? Debes ser un buen perro !  
Dijo esto y se acerco tanto a su hocico baboso que un silencio enmudeció al domo , todos y cada unos de los gatos presentes conteníamos el aliento !  
\- debes ser un buen perro ! Ven figo !  
Nowaki salto a su lomo y el perro comenzó a trotar de manera graciosa alrededor del domo ! Tres vueltas fueron suficientes para que Nowaki le dejara ir a comer!  
El último can permaneció quieto . Nowaki se acerco a el y dijo :  
\- tu eres un chico de edad verdad ? Es por eso que eres tan calmado ! Buen chico ! Seguro detestan estar encerrados ahí! Si yo también me pondría de malas . Ahora ve y saciate!  
El último cánido lamió la cara de mi hijo, que asco! Y se fue a comer . Después de comer Nowaki se dio el lujo de correr un último riesgo y volvió a su forma felina y se hecho como si nada en el suelo del domo . Todos los presentes nos mordíamos las uñas cuando el primer perro acabo su comida y lo miro , pegó la carrera rumbo a el y lo olio , gruño un poco y luego hizo ese acto raro . Dio de vueltas palpando el terreno para finalmente hechar se a su lado , los otros dos canes le imitaron , pero el más viejo le lamió la carita ! Yuck asco! Al fin para culminar su actuación Nowaki en su forma felina subió a el enorme lomo de uno de ellos e hizo lo propio , masajeo la suave piel unos minutos y luego se echo sobre ella a dormir una siestecilla. Cuando este último no movió ni un músculo ni los canes , la multitud de gatos entro en euforia , haciendo que uno de los canes se despertara y buscara con su cabeza el origen del ruido para finalmente volver a echarse perezosamente .  
Nowaki había ganado pero aún le faltaba aniquilar a las bestias !  
Después de descansar en el lomo de los canes se alzó en sus cuatro patas y dijo:  
\- no pienso matarlos ! Los perros son buenos! Son fieles y obedientes ! Cuantos gatos conocen con esas cualidades!  
\- entonces habrá perdido el reto príncipe!-dijo mi paje.  
\- no ! Y tampoco los voy a matar! Los quiero llevar conmigo!  
Una risa general y desordenada se escucho por el domo y yo ordene silencio .  
\- entonces Nowaki sólo tienes la mitad del reto por tu valor, pero no más!  
Este me miro con ira y asintió.  
Se un salto impresionante baje hasta el domo y le vi frente a frente !  
\- aún es tiempo de redimirte! Nowaki! Puedes sobrevivir !  
\- lo siento padre eso ya no funcionara conmigo! Yo quiero decidir si sobrevivo o soy feliz!  
\- la felicidad es una ilusión hijo! Una bonita ilusión pero al fin y al cabo sólo eso!  
El volteó a ver hacia el público en el domo y lo recorrió con lentitud !  
\- padre esas ilusiones no me fallaron cuando era un niño! Y si me separase de ellas sería como separarme de mis preciadas amigas!

Nowaki salió del domo y los perros le siguieron , un clan de gatos iba a meterlos a sus jaulas a punta de palos pero Nowaki reacciono violentamente y amenazo!  
\- o los dejan conmigo o hago qe sus cabezas exploten !- El cristal mercurio comenzó a brillar en el ! De verdad deseaba a los perros con el así que asentí!  
Se tomaron un tiempo y este salió del domo . Sabía que iba a hacer Nowaki ! Los enviaría a su hogar ! Por que era tan bueno con esos hocicos babosos? !  
\- ahora ! Su majestad el rey Ijuuin tercero ! Nuestro amado rey de Selkirk !  
Un maullido general se escucho, la muchembre felina se encendió y yo me despoje de mi capa y mis cosas , quedo sólo mi cuerpo de pelaje mullido y oscuro!  
Las puertas se abrieron y un silencio se hizo general . Tres enormes perros salieron a toda velocidad contra mi ! Estaban más que furicos!  
Las cadenas se soltaron y los tres me visualizaron como objeto! Yo salí disparado , sabía que tenía que ser ágil rápido y certero ! Rodeé el domo a toda velocidad y entonces me le metí a uno entre las patas el cual choco con otro de ellos y el tercero se fue contra mi y le propicié un rasguño en el ojo . Salte ágilmente y me fui por los otros dos y les encajé las uñas en el pelaje , uno de ellos quiso morderme pero me vi ágil y salte a la cabeza del otro . Uno a uno los iba cansando y esquivando . Sabía que pronto se marearían y se cansarían ! Me metí entre sus patas provocando que se mordieran y luego me pare en seco saque las garras y me fui contra sus narices negras ! Uno de ellos chillo y se replegó en cambio yo agarraban valor y comencé el ataque , estos lanzaban mordidas al azar pero yo saltaba de un lado a otro para evitarlas y lanzaba arañazos ! Estaba en mi mejor momento, esos canes eran cosa fácil para mi ! Nadie podría detenerme y estaba a una de que se cansaran y poder desgarrarlos vivos cuando en un salto hacia atrás no me fije y erré el cálculo , Zaz! Al suelo fui a dar , el que había rasguñado de la nariz me mordió la pata izquierda y entonces le vi , con su hocico tan cerca de mi ,que vi el fin de mi reinado ! Un reinado nada asombroso me pareció lo que vi excepto por mi hermoso hijo ! Pero ahora el me odiaba así que mi gatuna existencia había sido en vano ! El dolor me ofusco y borrosamente vi como los otros dos perros corrían hacia mi ! Seguro me devorarían vivo! Nowaki ... Perdón! Dije en un maullido muy quedo,  
\- Hey ! Aún no pidas perdón !  
Abrí los ojos y mi hijo estaba interponiendo su cuerpo de espíritu entre esos canes y yo !  
\- sentados ! - Dijo con voz grave pero estos no retrocedieron , seguían ladrando agresivamente !  
\- dije quietos! - grito !  
Estos gruñían pero Nowaki no cedió y dijo en tono imponente .  
\- sentados! Sentados!  
Los perros gruñeron y el repitió la orden hasta que uno de ellos obedeció!  
De su bolsillo Nowaki saco una galleta y se la aventó a este , el cual la devoro de inmediato y comenzó a menear la cola .  
\- sentado ! - le dijo al de en medio y este le gruño entonces repitió la orden con el de la derecha y este después de un par de órdenes más obedeció y recibió su galleta . Los perros de los lados ya estaban relajados pero el de en medio seguía en una posición defensiva y Nowaki se acerco lentamente a el .  
\- tranquilo !- le dijo y le tiró una galleta a sus patas , este la olió y miro a Nowaki - está deliciosa ! Cómela !  
El perro la devoro de inmediato y mi hijo dió otro paso hacia el .  
\- se que estas enojado por que ese gato te araño pero descuida ! No te hará nada más! Además se de buena fuente que los perros saben perdonar muy bien! - dijo mientras les arrojaba galletas . El perro de en medio ya gruñía menos pero seguía muy alerta en tanto el dolor me estaba matando .  
\- tranquilo papa ! Resiste -me dijo Nowaki  
Este dio un salto hacia atrás y los canes se pusieron a la ofensiva de nuevo pero Nowaki con su magia apareció tres platones de comida deliciosa , tenían filete y carne para perros ! Este acerco los platones lo más que pudo y entonces dijo :  
\- seguro tienen hambre ! Los entiendo, es difícil cuando se tiene hambre ! Coman nadie los molestara ! Mi palabra va de por medio!  
Estos dudaron , uno de ellos comenzó a oler el plato y de inmediato se dio el festín , el de la izquierda con más confianza comió y el de en medio escruto poderosamente a Nowaki y luego olió la comida y comenzó a comer !  
Nowaki me levantó en sus brazos y me llevo a donde estaba una de las gradas a salvo. Un ejército de gatos se dirigía al centro del domo a acabar con los canes y yo dije ;  
\- no!  
\- su ... Su majestad!-Dijeron admirados los soldados.  
\- mi hijo ha dado su palabra de honor de que comerían sin ser molestados y es su palabra !  
Estos asintieron y se quedaron inmóviles . Nowaki regreso al domo y se quedo con ellos . Yo en cambio tenía una pata que debía ser curada !  
Una vez curado y contra las indicaciones del médico, pedí que me llevasen al domo donde Nowaki, los reyes de los otros reinos y los súbditos aguardaban.  
Cuando salí un revuelo general se apoderó del domo , aclamaban mi nombre y había flores cayendo por el domo . En el centro estaba Nowaki acariciando a los perros , antes de llegar a donde ellos estaban tome mi forma de espíritu . Los perros al verme no se inmutaron ! Siguieron felices lamiendo las manos de mi hijo !  
\- Nowaki... Por que ? Por que me salvaste !?  
\- vamos padre ! Como si no lo supieras!  
\- no lo se ! Yo...  
\- pues por que tu eres mi padre , después de todo ! Además no podría ser feliz al lado de Hiro-san sabiendo que te ha ocurrido algo malo!  
\- Nowaki... Pero y si no te doy mi bendición ?  
\- al menos sabré que estas bien!  
\- pero... Los perros ...  
\- papa ! Los perros son como los gatos ! Son increíbles ! Ambos somos tan diferentes y parecidos ! Además Hiro-san tiene uno! El me enseño a tratarlos ! Son tan lindos ! Y se puede jugar siempre con ellos y son buenos perdedores ! Pocas veces se enojan ! Incluso en mi forma felina haru el perro de Hiro-san nunca me ha lastimado ! Ellos saben reconocer a los corazones buenos!  
\- Nowaki!  
Este me miro firme y yo di la vuelta ...  
\- padre ... Firamaras el tratado? Me dejaras libre ?  
Negué con la cabeza .  
\- padre! - dijo el con su voz quebrada!  
\- Nowaki no puedo dejarte libre por que ya lo eres ! Nadie podría quitarte la libertad, aunque te encerrara en una jaula veinte años mortales ! Mi bendición tienes para hacer lo que te plazca , amar a quién te de la gana y vivir feliz donde desees ! - dije agitando la mano.  
\- también puedo liberar a estos pequeños?  
\- son todos tuyos ! Esos y todos los perros de la galaxia.-Dije riendo.  
Sabía que Nowaki era un tifón ! Pero jamás pensé que ese pequeño tifón hubiera crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo y se hubiera convertido en algo que arrasaría corazones de esa forma! Mi amado hijo... Mira lo que has echo?  
Un día antes de su partida se celebró una fiesta en su honor donde por protocolo firme los tratados de nombre " Estrellas amarillas" Nowaki estaba radiante hermoso y feliz ! También había venido Misaki y ellos conversaban animosamente así que no quise interrumpir y me uní a la única plática posible !  
\- vamos ! Vamos ! Yo me uno! No estaría mal!- dijo Tsumori -sama animadamente .  
Takahiro-sama sonrió y dijo animado y dando un sorbo a su bebida láctea .  
\- queremos organizar una excursión real a la tierra ! Cuando Misaki cumpla quince años !  
\- si se puede antes !- dijo Tsumori - me muero por ver a Shinobu!  
\- que?- dije sorprendido - y piensas que Shinobu te va a aceptar así de fácil. Casi lo matas!  
\- el sabe que es lo mas normal en Catopia ! Si no intentas asesinar a tus hijos es que no los amas lo suficiente !-Dijo restandole interes al asunto.  
\- awwww!  
Takahiro-sama y yo le miramos asustados .  
\- entonces Ijuuin -sama ? Usted se une ?  
\- Hai! Dejare los asuntos pendientes arreglados y nos daremos unas relajadas vacaciones terrestres!

Al día siguiente por el amanecer abrí el portal a mi cargo y abrace a mi hijo.  
\- si te arrepientes de comer comida de lata y de soportar humanos regresa!  
\- estaré bien! - dijo sonriendo ! Amaba sí sonrisa- tengo un regalo para ti!  
Este coloco algo en mi mano y luego cerró su puño.  
Voltee a ver que era y lo vi , hacia tanto tiempo!  
\- el cristal mercurio!  
\- Hai! Por fin aprendí como sacarlo de mi !  
\- Nowaki!  
\- sólo tuve que completar mi corazón ! Descuida no tendré relaciones con Hiro-san hasta después de mi boda en un mes !  
\- Nowa...- no resistí más y le abrace - te amo tanto ! Eres el gato con el corazón más hermoso!  
Los primeros rayos de nuestro primer sol despuntaban y el segundo sol se asomaba cuando el salto del portal.  
Adiós mi amado hijo! Tienes todo un brillante futuro por delante !


	29. Deseando verteAsi eres tu

\- Nowaki? Dónde está Nowaki?  
\- ah?  
\- lo consiguió! - dijo Shinobu mientras se me iba encima .  
Estaba desnudo y con la boca llena de algún alimento marrón ...Creo era de Haru.  
\- que sucedió? - pregunte.  
\- al fin ya era hora Kamijou ! Eres un perro terrible !-Se quejo Akihiko  
\- Kamijou bebe!- dijo sensei y me tiró una manta para cubrirme .  
\- que bueno que hayas regresado Hiroki ! - me dijo Akihiko y me condujo a la bañera !

-Por que estoy desnudo? Esto es una broma? Nowaki? Y esos gatos malvados ?

Todos me miraron como si hubiera enloquecido y luego intercambiaron miradas entre ellos. Por alguna razón ducharme me relajo muchisisisimo , parecía que no me había duchado en mas de unos días pero yo sabía que apenas ayer me había tomado un baño!  
Cuando salí y me puse ropa limpia , la cena ya estaba dispuesta !  
Ellos me contaron lo que había sucedido ! Me habían convertido en perro? Nowaki había regresado y había grandes posibilidades de no volverlo a ver ! Nowaki idiota tu me propusiste matrimonio y ahora te vas? Te detesto !

Ese dia me acoste temrano no queria que nadie me viera llorar !  
Los días se sucedieron y sensei y yo regresamos a la universidad ! Ya había yo faltado mucho y sensei tuvo que apoyarme en la coartada . No es que me agradase mentír; pero que demonios iba a decir ? Que el padre de mi novio que es un gato me convirtió en un french poodle por que me detestaba y no me quería para su hijo? Si! Seguro ...Suena súper convincente ! Seguro me mandaban al psiquiatrico!  
Los días pasaban y Akihiko parecía más meditabundo, algo de el se había marchado con los ojos verdes de Misaki ! Sensei y Shinobu habían regresado a su departamento y Shinobu se hinchaba más y más con el paso de los días , ademas tenía un humor de perros válgame la comparación!  
Yo en cambio permanecí al lado de Akihiko! Yo estaba igual cada día sin Nowaki , perdía más y más la esperanza .

Días después ...  
Cuidado!  
\- se va a matar!  
Un estruendo , el bullicio , un ruido sórdido y el chillido de los frenos del bus delante de mi !  
Pero que demonios estaba pensando? !  
No... No estaba pensando!  
\- maldito imbecil! Que crees que hacías ? Oficial! Oficial!  
De nuevo justo cuando intentaba hacer algo bueno , justo es cuando recibo todo el peso de la ley! Carajo! El mismo oficial robusto y enorme me pidió de nuevo mi ID.  
\- tu de nuevo chico? Acaso intentabas matarte?  
\- no señor !-Dije avergonzado.  
\- entonces?  
\- está loco oficial ! Loco! Deberían encerrarte por maldito loco!- grito el conductor del bus atrás de oficial .  
\- cállate ! Eh? - lo mire y era el conductor de la vez pasada . - tu de nuevo?  
\- y bien ?-Protesto el anorme hombre de leyes.  
\- ah! - suspire y saque la bola felpuda que traía escondida detrás de mi , en mis manos !  
\- miauuuu!- maulló como saludando  
\- es tu gato?  
\- Hai! Es mi gato!-Dije resignado y lanzando un enorme suspiro.  
\- vamos hijo! Sube a la patrulla ! Te dije que no volvería a pasar?  
\- pero...  
\- si ! Llevenselo oficial es un maldito loco!  
\- cállate ya! - le ordene al escandaloso conductor.  
Suspire y comencé a avanzar al vehículo con la bola felpuda entre las manos, "Eres un tonto Kamijou , el no va a volver " me dije ami mismo cuando escuche .  
\- un momento oficial !  
\- ah!  
Esa voz !  
Su voz!  
Era el!  
Su caminar elegante y su gorra en la cabeza !  
\- este chico no ha cometido ningún delito.  
\- quién es usted?  
Estaba vestido como oficial de tránsito ? Su placa decía oficial Kusama N. se le miraba muy muy apuesto tanto que me sonroje por completo.  
\- soy el oficial Kusama de la segunda gendarmería ! Yo estaba haciendo unas anotaciones y constate que la luz verde se apagaba y la preventiva se prendía , fue entonces cuando este tipo no se detuvo y este chico salvo al pequeño y adorable animal!  
Nowaki! Que obvio tenia muchisimo amor a los de su especie me guiño un ojo , acomod su gorra y se interpuso entre nosotros.  
\- está seguro oficial?  
\- Hai ! Hai!  
\- chico quedas libre pero entiende que la preventiva no es para que te la pases a lo idiota!  
\- Hai!- Dije avergonzado.  
\- en cuanto a usted déme su licencia ! - dijo el oficial al conductor .  
Rápidamente Nowaki me tomó de la mano y echamos a correr yo con el gato aún en la otra .  
\- vamos Hiro-san pronto!  
Nos apartamos tanto y tan rápido que caí en un callejón exhausto.  
\- estas bien Hiro-san?  
\- Nowaki idiota!  
\- ah?-Este me miro asombrado.  
\- estaba muy preocupado!  
\- pero si no iba a dejar que te llevarán a la delegación!-Dijo el otro en tono burlon y eso me enfurecio mas.  
\- no! No por eso!  
\- entonces?  
\- creo que se refiere a su ausencia majestad - dijo el gato y los dos lo miramos con extrañeza - lo siento !  
\- Hiro-san! Perdon!  
\- idiota ! Idiota! Mil veces idiota Nowaki!-Me le fui a golpes contra su pecho sin poder dejar de llorar como idiota.  
Este me abrazo fuertemente y acaricio mis cabellos .  
\- Hiro-san jamás te dejaría , aún se que puedo darte mi mejor nivel ! Tu me haces tan feliz ! Tan feliz! Tu y yo estaremos por siempre juntos!  
No podía dejar de llorar , maldición! No sabía si había sido la distancia o el volverlo a ver, pero le abrace tan fuerte que su espalda trono .  
Fuimos al departamento junto con el gato . Este era uno de los sirvientes de Nowaki que le buscaron en cuanto el llego para avisarme que ya estaba de vuelta . El gato llamado Miü acepto quedarse a tomar algo y descansar después del susto de casi ser atropellado cumpliendo su mision real , pero nada más en el ocaso se despidio .  
Por la noche nos reunimos todos incluido el pequeño haru a celebrar el regreso de Nowaki . Y aunque estábamos contentos todos sabíamos que ahí hacia falta alguien más!  
\- Hiro-san espero hayas podido planear la boda!- dijo con preocupación Nowaki.  
\- calmado Nowaki! Ademas no es como que tuviera todo el tiempo libre del mundo verdad?-reí nerviosamente.  
\- hiro-san!-Protestó mi minino.  
\- vamos ! Vamos! Dame algo de tiempo!  
\- mmmh!  
\- seré claro ! No lo repetiré ! Tómalo con calma Nowaki!  
El se me fue encima y dijo :  
\- está bien! Nada pasa si esperamos ! Te amo!  
\- oye bájate ! No seas empalagoso!  
-te amo ! Te amo! Te amo!  
\- no digas cosas tan vergonzosas !-Dije exasperado de tanta azucar.  
\- Hiro - san es un perrito divino!

Como podia decirme eso? Lo mataria , lo mataria !  
\- Hey! Te prohibo repitas eso !  
Sonrió. Su sonrisa me encantaba , era una de mis cosas preferidas.  
Al final de la velada y antes de que Akihiko se fuera Nowaki le detuvo y pude escuchar su conversación .  
\- Usagi -san le mandaron esto .  
Nowaki entrego una pequeña joya en sus manos y este se quedo sorprendido .  
\- con el recado de que lo esperara por siempre ! Por siempre ! Aunque si le doy un consejo? Ese siempre será en dos años ! Misaki cumplirá quince y el regresara . El me dijo que era una promesa!  
\- Nowaki! Gracias !  
El rostro de Akihiko floreció nuevamente , se había llenado de esperanza y de ilusion ! Eso me dio una felicidad enorme pero entonces fui sorprendido.  
\- no es de mala educación espiar las conversaciones ajenas ?  
\- Shinobu! - dije saltando de miedo.  
\- Gobëll espion!-Dijo en tono malicioso  
\- tu también estas aquí!-Le reproche.  
\- si pero yo te ando regañando ! Aunque...- dijo en tono más amable- se que ese niño bobo de Misaki va a regresar !  
Su rostro era tan hermoso!  
\- que hacen aquí los dos? - pregunto Nowaki  
\- tu novio espiaba tu conversación con Usagi-san por celos !- dijo Shinobu y se paso de largo como si nada !  
\- Hiro-san!  
\- no! No! No es cierto! Maldito mocoso gordo!  
\- nowa-chan me dijo gordo!-Dijo y comenzo una pataleta .  
\- Hiro-san! - dijo en tono molesto Nowaki y me alzó en brazos arrastrando me hasta la habitación -tendré que darte unas nalgadas!  
\- Nowaki ! Bajame ! No seas pervertido ! Yo no dije naaaaaada!

-Pronto yo me vere igual de gordo ya que tendre gatitos de Hiro-san asi que abrazame ahora que puedes!

-Nowaki esos son pretextos ! No , no hagas eso !

Nowaki comenzo a tentar mi entrepierna y yo solo queria ser un perro de nuevo...Auxilio!


	30. Turquesa!

La noche había caído de nuevo y yo estaba a su lado . Mi Hiro-san dormía plácidamente despues de todo habia sido un dia agitado para el , amaba verlo dormir , amaba su respiracion , como se movia , todo! Pero para los gatos la noche no se hizo para dormir y aún me quedaban muchos instintos felinos que vencer . Le amaba profundamente ! Amaba su respiración , su ser ! Su corazón ! Cada uno de sus gestos ! Mi Hiro-san !  
El pequeño haru vino a mi lado y con la mirada me dijo que le había cuidado lo mejor que pudo!  
\- bien hecho haru! Eres el mejor ! Pero desde ahora lo cuidaremos juntos !  
Los humanos no creían que los animales hablaban un lenguaje universal , pero el que ellos no pudieran hablarlo es lo que les dificultaba creer ! Los gatos los perros y todos los animales en cualquiera de los once universos hablábamos el olvidado lenguaje del amor y así era como gatos , aves , perros , y todos los animales nos entendíamos ! Así era como yo había podido hablarle a aquellos perros y ellos a mi!

La luna estaba tan alta y tan gorda que senti esa intimidad que relaja ... Hiro-san era formidable , habia salido de su mundo y ni siquiera sentia soledad , la belleza del mundo se incrustaba en sus ojos miel y a veces valia la pena voltear el mundo de cabeza por esa persona no? Le mire y este sonreia, estaba soñando con algo feliz, seguramente un hueso o nuestra boda ; jajajaja peor aun soñaba que me aventaba libros por decir esas cosas no?  
Sentado en el balcón de aquel apartamento mirando el universo y acariciando la peluda cabeza de haru!  
Si! Definitivamente era perfecto!

Los sueños de Hiroki ilustrados .

-Nowaki no ... no podemos !

-Hazlo Hiro-san ...Te quiero dentro!

-Nowaki! Tu ...

-Hiro se que todo saldra bien , nunca he dudado de tu hombria !

-Pero ...esto quizas pueda ser traumatico para ti , ademas es muy grande !

-Por eso te escogi para mi! No podria ser nadie mas ! No podria confiar mi propia persona a alguien mas , Hiro , no puedo negar que me muero de miedo pero , si tu tomas mi mano lo haremos !

-Nowaki! - Dios como podia pedirme eso, me parecia que nowaki simepre habia sido un muchacho muy valeinte pero ...

Nowaki tomo mi mano y yo asenti.

-Antes de todo ...Hiro-san ... yo ... yo te amo!

Nowaki estaba colorado a morir ! Solo era un chico vergonzoso pense !

-Yo tambien Nowaki , solo cuando ya no soportes dime , esta bien ?

Este asintio , estaba sudando y no era para menos el calor entre nostros era insoportable . Le quite la camiseta y este tomo mi mano formemente.

-Bien Nowaki vamos a hacerlo! Vamos a ...

Beeeep ! Beeeeep! El sonido ese !

-Hiro-san! despierta me voy pero te dejé el desayuno listo y tu almuerzo , vamos no seas perezosito!

-No te refieras a mi en diminutivos ...

Tome el reloj y casi me infarto.

_Nowaki idiotaaaa! Por que no me despertaste?!

-si lo hice ... Unas veinte veces pero no me hiciste ningun caso , ademas te mirabas lindisimo dormidito!

-Que sin malditos diminutivos ...

-Me voy Hiro-san te amo!

-mmmmmmh yo ... yo también!-Sentí el color subírseme a la cara ... Maldito Nowaki me interrumpió en la mejor parte , justo en ese momento cuando yo y el ...

Entrabamos a la cueva de la prueba de valor por que el tenia miedo!


	31. Extraespecial!

Que carajos! Cuando le vi en la puerta , con ese disfraz de conejo o más bien de conejita pensé ... Que rayos sucede en su cabeza!  
Cine mental de Miyagi .  
Escena uno :  
Shinobu camina alegremente por el distrito de las tiendas con una dotación de repollo y espárragos como para un ejército en combate ...el espectador se debería preguntar ... Como demonios es que unos brazos tan delgados pueden carta tanto repollo? Bueno sin decía ese del tema entonces los ojos del rubio fulguran al ver en un escaparte un maniquí femenino obvio con un traje de conejita , su leotardo negro y tipo strapless en el pecho con un corazoncito diminuto bordado color rosa y una colita blanca y esponjosa en el trasero , eso además una gargantilla en forma  
de cuello de frack con su moño elegante y almidonado , un liguero de medias negras y largas coronadas en los muslos por encaje chochet y esos sujetadores tan monos , seguro la cabeza de la maniquí la coronaba un parde felposas y extra tiernas orejas de conejo ... Si los ojos de Shinobu se fundieron en luz y sus orejas gatunas se agitaban de emoción de ver aquel espectáculo ...  
Escena dos :  
Entro corriendo a comprarlo mientras derrochaba a lo idiota su dinero , el cual casi no tiene , por que aunque su padre es un rey , su dinero no vale aquí, en la tierra y tiene que buscar trabajos de medio tiempo pero por ese carácter hosco se imaginará la audiencia que le hechan de inmediato , bien retomemos Shinobu entra y compra con su poco dinero un traje :  
\- si como ese ! Quiero uno idéntico al del aparador !  
Las jóvenes le miran y piensan...  
"Wow , que guapo , estará en concurso de cosplay?"  
\- que talla?  
Este responde sonrojado :  
\- petit!  
El corazón de las jóvenes se derrite al escuchar como el guapísimo rubio se expresa en un perfecto francés .  
El rubio sale de ahí sin dinero pero con una bolsa más ...  
Escena tres :  
Una vez en casa el rubio se lo prueba le queda perfecto! Ahora me lo quedare puesto para molestar a Miyagi cuando llegue cansado del trabajo y así poder lograr mi cometido en la vida lo cual es aterrorizar al pobre y anciano Miyagi muajajajajaja jajajaja piensa el rubio mientas chispas salen de sus ojos y la tierra se incendia !  
Fin  
\- que ! Miyagi ! Miyagi ! Reacciona !  
Suspire y aunque no desee abrir los ojos lo hice , estábamos tendidos en el piso del recibidor ... La luna ya había salido .  
El se puso una camisa mía sobre el ridículo traje y sirvió la cena y yo me lave , por que Shinobu se empeñaba en hacer esas cosas ? Seguro deseaba ver hasta donde aguantaba el viejo !  
Cenamos en silencio y luego miramos televisión un rato, creo hemos perdido esa chispa de novios , ahora que lo pensaba, seguro estaba aburrido de vivir con un anciano y quería divertirse un poco , le pase el brazo por el cuello y le plante un beso en la mejilla !  
Este se separo molesto de mi ...  
Continuamos así un rato hasta que el anuncio ...  
\- me voy a la cama ! Haya mañana !  
\- Shinobu ...  
\- eh?- dijo con el ceño fruncido ...  
\- nada !  
Este se metió a la habitación y crei que era momento de mostrarle lo que era capaz de hacer!  
Entre a la habitación y el se estaba quitando el liguero de una forma que me estremeció , es ahora cuando encontraba el error , el disfraz de conejo no me excitaba tanto como su disfraz de gato ! El liguero , el strapless , las medias y sus orejas gatunas me prendieron al instante y este me miro de una manera tan despreocupada , como si le sorprendiese estuviera ahí .  
A pasos rápidos fui hasta donde estaba le tome por la nuca y le di un beso apasionado , este cerro los ojos y lo contesto , baje el cierre de la espalda un poco y me fui contra sus pezones rosas ! Bese su cuello sus clavículas y sus hombros lechosos, este soltó pequeños gemidos hasta que me paro en seco pero mi mano ya ha bajado cierre del leotardo por completo :  
\- que te pasa Miyagi?  
\- nada!  
\- crei que no te gustaba el traje ? Acaso estas loco?- dice molesto y le miro con ternura y este me mira enojado y continúa.  
\- siempre dices que estoy loco o que te fastidio!  
Le pegue de nuevo contra mi y le dije tan cerca que casi sus labios chocaban contra los míos :  
\- voy a dejar mi vida en tus garras niño , eso estoy haciendo , quizás sea todo una tontería estar arriesgando lo todo por esas miradas tuyas ! Me traes ciego Shinobu , ciego y loco por que no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza , no me importa lo que este escrito en nuestra historia mientas te quedes aquí a mi lado.  
Este abrió los ojos como platos y se le cristalizaron . En un movimiento rudo le voltee y le baje el traje dejándolo sólo con liguero , le tumbe en la cama y levanté sus caderas , su colita felina se erizó y heche mi peso sobre el ; comencé a besarle los homo platos luego la espalda y el trasero , acaricie su entrada y la bese . Le bese hasta que se dilató de una forma extraordinaria !  
\- estas listo? - le pregunte y este con la carita hundida en la colcha asintió.  
Se la metí despacio y comencé las estocadas mientas sus manitas se aferraban al colchón , puse mis manos enormes sobre las suyas y pude escuchar sus jadeos , sus orejitas se replegaron hacia atrás y yo lo embestidas más fuerte , con la otra mano tome su sexo y comencé a masajearlo rápidamente , el minino se me deshacía bajo mi peso , se corrió un par de veces y yo antes de hacer lo mismo le cuestioné ...  
\- oye , no hay problema si yo...  
Este con la cara hundida y las orejas respingadas negó con la cabeza .  
\- bien! - dije y le solté una palmada en el trasero , me deje ir todo completamente sobre el , fue largo ya qe estaba aún en el punto entre excitado y colapsando ...  
Le voltee y bese desde sus pantorrillas hasta su sexo , me asome a su dulce rostro y le vi enronjecido y con la mirada cristalizada .  
\- Shinobu , te amo y te juro que no me importa nada , no de quién eres hijo , no de donde cienes o lo que hayas hecho en tus nueve vidas , te amo !  
Este me beso tan dulcemente y yo de nuevo se la deje ir completa corriéndome una y otra vez hasta que ambos caímos exhaustos alrededor del amanecer.  
Me quedaban por dormir un par de horas antes de ir al trabajo ...  
\- Miyagi , me abrazas?  
Yo obedecí y bese su frente .  
\- Miyagi , te amo !  
\- yo también mocoso!  
\- Miyagi ... No volveremos a estar solos nunca verdad ?  
\- te he dicho que he puesto mi vida en tus manos ... Garras Shinobu !  
\- si tengo manos!  
\- bueno manos!  
\- Miyagi ...  
El sueño me vencía y alcance a escucharle decir .  
\- cada pequeña cosa que has dicho y hecho por mi la guardo tan dentro en mi corazón! No me importa lo que suceda estaremos juntos !  
Yo asenti por instinto pero realmente estaba cansado ...  
\- Miyagi...-sentí sus manos en mi rostro , Shinobu era tan cálido- he tratado de escónderlo pues nadie sabe pero supongo que se me mira que yo... Soy doncel !  
\- Shinobu ... Cuando miro tus ojos nada me importa más que tu me ames .

Esa noche fue muy corta , meses drogues las cosas habían cambiado ... Por que Shinobu estaba tan de malas? Por que me arañaba y me evitaba? Sería acaso... Que ya no me amaba ... Espero que no sería una Navidad muy triste ...  
\- vámonos ! - dice tan molesto.  
\- Shinobu...  
\- que?  
\- te amo!  
Este tuerce los ojos y dice ...  
\- seeeee... Yo igual ! Oye viejo encesio preguntarte algo...

-Dime?

-Siempre si te gusto el disfraz de conejo o no?

-Ah!-Suspire - Bueno es que tienes unos gustitos muy cuestionables para sorprenderme...

-Yo?-Dijo el molesto.

_Hai! HAi pero no importa! Respeto eso auqnue ...

-Maldito viejo con demencia, si tu me lo pediste el otro dia que llegaste borracho!

-Ah?

-Dijiste que te haria muy feliz ver el disfraz de una ex novia que te había dejado por ahí guardado puesto nuevamente!Eres un desgraciado Miyagi! Yo lo hice por ti , ni que me gustaran esas mañas tan pervertidas , te voy a...

Tengo miedo y el camino es largo , muuuy largo.  
Miyagi Yoh .


	32. Por que asi lo quiero yo!

Calor! Calor ! Calor!  
Definitivamente éramos dos mundos distintos, Misaki había cumplido los quince y hacia un año venía viviendo conmigo , aunque con frecuencia era visitado por Takahiro , esas malditas visitas incómodas . Había bloqueado la puerta , entraba por la ventana , cerraba la ventana y se metía por la chimenea ... Y ni siquiera teníamos chimenea!  
Misaki se había convertido en un jovencito de casi dieciséis años , no muy alto y de unos ojos verdes preciosos . Constantemente era molestado por Hiroki , pero ese pequeño perrito era problema de Nowaki y no mío . Necesitaba buscar una oportunidad de estar a solas con Misaki !  
Mapa mental de Usami Akihiko !  
Plan A : Secuestrarlo al Caribe !  
\- no !- su hiriente respuesta definitiva .  
\- por? - mi astuto contraataque .  
\- los gatos no soportamos los golpes de calor , quiero seguir con mis estudios , después de todo en la tierra soy un estudiante de intercambio y la última es que si oni sama viene no me encontrara , además me suena a una excusa para no cumplir con su fecha !  
\- no lo había visto por ese lado !  
\- mientes Usagi-san !  
Plan B : esperar a que Takahiro se hastié de venir o Misaki se hastié de que venga , cultivar el hábito de la paciencia ...  
\- por que lloras y estas en el rincón plantando setas Usagi - san?  
\- no preguntes !  
\- ok!  
\- awwwwwwwwww- corre despavorido por la casa ...- me quiero morir !  
\- ahora que hizo Usagi -san?  
\- soy tan infeliz! Misaki tráeme un cuchillo realizaré mi seppuku y prepara tu oibara, sólo en la muerte podremos estar juntos !  
\- estas loco Usagi -san , no me arrastres en tus tonterías y si decides hacer un seppuku no salpiques la alfombra la acabo de aspirar !  
Plan C ...  
\- yo no quería llegar a esto pero ...  
\- Misaki-kun !  
\- Aikawa -san!  
\- Misaki - kun tienes que convencer a sensei de ir a la recepción del estreno de la película de su último libro titulado ..."orejas de gato eróticas"  
\- es el peor título para un libro ...Usagi - san por que le pusiste así?  
\- por que así lo quiero!  
\- bien bien!  
Las lágrimas de Aikawa inundaron toda la tarde nuestro departamento y cansado de trapear estas una tras otra , tras otra vez Misaki acepto !  
La recepción sería en el conocido hotel al centro de la cuidad , había un sin fin de personalidades , incluidos algunos indeseables como Haruhiko que parecía haber desarrollado una afición por mi editora .  
Durante toda la noche luche en vano , mi único deseó era Misaki , su flor , eso era mi fuego ...lo obtuve? No! Ya era pasada la media noche y nada más no me podía librar de nadie !  
Usagi por aquí ! Usagi por allá! Saluda acá ! Brinda por allá! En horas no había visto a Misaki , así que me pinte un bigote falso y salí en su búsqueda , estaba en la tercera terraza .  
\- Misaki!  
\- Usagi -san! Necesitaba un poco de aire!  
\- Misaki...  
\- somos dos mundos distintos no Usagi -san? Podré llegar a tu corazón?  
\- Misaki...  
\- será esto un error?  
\- Misaki...  
Una limusina enorme se estacionó frente a nosotros y el conductor abrió la puerta a un hombre increíblemente apuesto ...  
\- Misaki! Akihiko!  
\- oni-chan!  
Takahiro? Aquí? Carajo!  
Misaki y Takahiro acabaron entrando y yo me retire a mi habitación ... Me senté y encendí una caja de cigarrillos , que tenía que hacer o decir para estar con Misaki a solas!  
Me quede dormido cuando sentí una manta callendo sobre mi cuerpo y tome furioso la mano del que me había despertado , al menos en mis sueños podía estés con Misaki no? O ni eso?  
\- Usagi-san! Estas despierto !  
\- Misaki!  
\- ah?  
Tenía ese rubor en sus ojos que indicaba había bebido .  
\- por que te fuiste?  
\- estoy harto Misaki!  
\- ah?  
\- te amo! Tu me enciendes ! Eres mi unico deseó, pero no tenia intimidad y yo quiero que así sea ! Quiero que sea de esa manera ! Quiero una vida junto a ti !  
\- yo soy tu único deseó? Yo te enciendo?  
\- ya se ! Ya se ,suena bobo y es tarde pero lo quiero así! Quiero amarte de todas las formas posibles y ahora veo que en lugar de eso nos apartamos de lo que debería ser...  
La impotencia y el coraje me hizo pegar un golpe en la pared...  
\- Usagi -san no quiero escucharte !  
\- ah?- voltee a verle y las lágrimas se me escurrieron .  
Misaki se quitó la corbata y la camisa , su blanquecina piel se mostraba a la luz de la luna .  
\- Usagi -san ! Así lo quiero también! Ven ...  
Este se tendió en la cama y me lance contra el , le bese el cuello los hombros el pecho , le arranque los pantalones y me arranqué los míos estaba enloquecido este me besaba tiernamente , un lobo contra un gatito.  
\- Usagi-san ...- sus pupilas temblaron - dilo! Por favor !  
\- Misaki , te amo ! Eres mi mundo , mi luz y lo único en mi vida!  
Abrí sus piernas lo más que pude y me metí entre ellas , levanté su cadera y le bese profundamente , yo ya estaba más que excitado así que tome su miembro y lo sacudi. Este jadeaba mientras yo le preparaba su entrada con dulzura . Ya que estaba bien dilatado poco a poco fui insertando dentro mi sexo , Misaki estaba deliciosamente estrecho así que eso me provoco aún más y comencé a embestirle más rápido y con más violencia ...  
\- Misaki si te lastimo dime .  
\- Usagi ... Yo lo quiero así!  
Subí sus piernas un poco y este me tomó por la espalda , sus uñas me arañaron y sentí un dolor delicioso! Estaba a apunto de explotar , este no aguanto mucho y se corrió.  
Me heche sobre la cama y este se posó encima de mi , Misaki era fuego puro y yo me quemaría con gustó ! Este de un sentón se lo metió y comenzó a dar pequeños sentónes contra mi , yo sostenía su cadera y besaba sus pezones , lamía esa miel que de ellos salía y miraba su rostro embrutecido , Misaki ! Una y otra vez apretandose contra mi ! Misaki se corrío un par de veces más, una de ellas en mi boca , saboree su dulce néctar y este enrojeció por completo . Luego yo me salí y me corrí fuera .  
\- Usagi-san...  
\- aún no es tiempo de tener descendencia , te falta mucho por hacer en la escuela , y por vivir , y deseó que lo vivas ...  
Miramos el amanecer juntos el en mi regazo , colgado de mi cuello y yo adorando el aroma de su cabello y de su piel .  
\- Usagi-san - dijo con los primeros rayos de sol - te amo!  
\- yo también te amo Misaki! Y además no importa la distancia quiero que sepas que siempre estarás en mi corazón!  
\- Usagi-san !  
Ese día repetimos lo que hicimos en el baño , en la cocina , en la terraza y finalmente mi gatito se quedo dormido entre mis brazos.  
Mi estimado lector los gatos son criaturas sexuales y amorosas que exijen toda nuestra atención y todo nuestro amor .  
Fin

\- maldito ... Mil veces maldito Usagi -san! Que es esto?  
\- una versión adaptada de mi nueva novela , la entrega amorosa del minino.  
\- esto es una narración de nuestra primera veeeeeez!  
\- si?  
\- siiiiiiiii  
\- ah mira que coincidencia !  
\- no es una maldita coincidencia lo hiciste a propósito!  
\- que no!  
\- que si !  
\- que no !  
\- que si!  
\- te amo!  
\- yo también... Ah no te salgas pr la tangente !  
Ese maldito pervertido ! Maldito Usagi - san me las pagara ! Quemare su casa ! Quemare su familia ! Quemare su vaca! Ah! Que estoy diciendo ... Lo hizo de nuevo .  
No tengo como vengarme... Sólo soy un gato... Un gato...  
Una sonrisa maquiavélica .  
\- mira Usagi -san quién vino a visitarnos por vacaciones !  
\- Takahiro?  
\- hola Akihiko , Misaki me dijo que tenías bloqueo mental y que te haría bien mi compañía!  
\- Misaki?por que?  
\- por que lo quiero así!  
La vida al lado de Usagi san era una dulce , dulce vida y le amaba pero tambien adoraba darle una lección de vez en vez , querido hermano perdón por usarte así pero... Yo lo amo de esta manera!

Hola a todos !

Quiero agradecerles a los que leen el fic y a los que comentan! Son maravillosos y bueno de sus comentarios se alimenta el fic, gracias chicos son woow!

Faltan solo un par de capítulos para que termine el fic y bueno pues les mando un abrazo enorme!

Lory B.


	33. Aqui viene el sol!

Este es el antepenultimo capitulo espero les haya gustado el fic el siguiente es el final, espero les guste y se atiborren sus bellos ojos de lemon!

Lory B.

Mi cumpleaños estaba a un par de días y la boda se realizaría ese día ... Nerviso? No! Para nada ! Era un gato quinceañero príncipe en un planeta extraño que además era doncel y si ... Por el dios del maullido , no sabía que podría pasar pero tenía que intentarlo , la boda fue algo sencillo , un ministro gato y uno humano , los pocos amigos que teníamos y bellísimos anillos de boda de oro y joyas , había sido más fácil de lo planeado , hicimos un pequeño festejo en la casa de Akihiko que término temprano , Hiro comió mucho mucho pastel y bebió más de lo que podía ... Así que como ya se imaginarán tuve que llevarlo cargando hasta el carro y en calidad de costal hasta la cama. Al principio opuso resistencia pataleando y haciendo un berrinche que me pareció adorable luego se quedo dormido entonces lo desvestí con sumo cuidado y le puse la pijama , balbuceaba palabras en sus sueños ... Que soñaría? Estaría yo ahí en sus sueños? Espero si por que el estaba en el mío ... Bese su frente y le arropé , haru me acompaño como de costumbre al balcón donde al fin a la luz de la luna llena de ese día elegido para compartir con Hiro -san se sellarían mis poderes sentía como el cielo se derretía poco a poco sobre mi cuerpo que aumento de tamaño hasta alcanzar el de la madurez felina y humana y desarrollarse como era debido , seguro Hiro-san me reñiría por ser un gigantón! Mis poderes se sellaron al fin y sentí como en mi corazón un cristal como el cristal mercurio se había formado en cualquier momento saldría de mi interior... Cuando mis poderes al fin quedaron sellados me sentí en mi total plenitud aunque hubiese deseado que Hiro-san los sellara de otra forma ...  
Imaginación tonta de Nowaki  
\- Nowaki...  
\- Hiro-san!? Por dios que atuendo tan más sexy...una bata de satín y debajo nada , apoyada de una corbata de moño perfectamente almidonada ...  
\- quería que esto fuera la noche más especial ... Feliz cumpleaños Nowaki eres mi sol!  
Este me besaba los labios y se entregaba con pasión... El cielo nocturno estaba despejado ...  
De regreso a la realidad de Nowaki ...  
Le había conocido hacia mucho y le parecieron que hirviesen pasado años muchísimos años para que yo pudiera tocar su piel y tener el encuentro ... Fui a su ama y este se revolvió un poco debajo de las sábanas y paladeó un par de veces ... Te amo mi adorado Hiro-san!

Carajo me moria de nervios , dos días antes de la boda no sabía que sucedería , en serio iba a casarme con un hombre , bueno gato , bueno con un hombre gato! Estaba nervioso pero intente no demostrarlo , el día de la boda Nowaki lucía espléndido parecía diferente y entre todo ese festival olvide darle algún presente de cumpleaños , que podía darle , parecía una tarea fácil regalar algo a alguien tan natural como Nowaki pero no lo era , que podía darle un simple humano a un príncipe gato como el ... Pensé mucho , mucho y sólo llegue a pensar en lo que sensei Miyagi me aconsejo ..." Dale una buena noche de sexxxxx..." nooooo! No podía! Finalmente camine por el pasillo y luego a mi encuentro salí Nowaki en ese hermoso frack negro y ambos comparecimos nuestro amor frente al ministro gato y al ministro humano , yo estaba seguro de mi amor por Nowaki , el era mi sol pero... El me amaría igual con el paso del tiempo? Y si yo no llenaba sus expectativas , durante la fiesta me puse a pensar en demasía y a tomar clericot ... Error antes de media noche yo ya estaba viendo dragones , recuerdo que resbale en el baño y Akihiko le aviso a Nowaki , este me saco cargando y creo me puse un poco impertinente , recuerdo la burla del gato mocoso de Shinobu.  
\- pero si ese Gobëll no aguanta nada , mira nada más que papelón estas haciendo ...  
\- Nowaki bajame ! Te he dicho que le bajes !  
\- Hiro-san, no puedo!  
\- jajahA Nowaki llevate a este bebe a su cama , le hace falta !  
\- maldito mocoso te matare .  
Recuerdo como el coche de movía y me maree tanto que la única opción era concilia el sueño o acabaría vomitando ... Lo demás es una nube negra ... Ese noche en mis sueños supe que en el siguiente fin de semana que era nuestra luna de miel en las aguas termales le haría el amor a Nowaki , le deseaba y vencería mi timidez ... Además aquí el hombre era yo no?

-pobre Hiro-san ... Se había enfermado terriblemente del estómago justo en nuestra luna de miel. Tenía escalofríos , fiebre y vómito además de que desde la noche que llegamos había dormido en el baño ... La última noche al fin pudo dormir en la cama...  
\- te sientes bien Hiro-san?  
\- obvio que no!- dijo enojado .  
\- no te preocupes yo te cuido...- desde ese día todas las noches yo le había cuidado , ese era mi primordial tarea , asegurarme de cuidar a mi Hiro-san.  
\- Nowaki ...  
\- dime Hiro-san...  
\- perdón por estropear la luna de miel, ni siquiera has ido a bañarte a las aguas termales ...pero si quieres puedes ir antes de que nos vayamos mañana...  
\- no importa Hiro-san no estoy interesado si no vienes tu !  
\- pero...  
Tome su mano y la acaricie ... Este se sonrojó hasta las orejas , deposite un beso en su boca y este enrojeció aún más y sorbió levemente  
\- ah!  
\- Hiro-san tu sonrisa ha vuelto a tu rostro ...  
Su rostro se ilumino , me pareció que había estado muy enfermo esos días y el hecho de verle sonreír me causo la ilusión de que era como si la luz de su sonrisa no hubiera existido durante años enteros ...  
Esa noche me recosté junto a el y escuche toda la noche su respiración dulce y acompasada ... Le bese y le dije mientras estaba hundido en sueños te amo .

Había decidido comer camarones afrodisíacos una noche antes de la luna de miel , Nowaki pediría piedad , le haría rogar y gritar ... Gritar ! El único que grito fui yo al contraer una infección estomacal terrible , fiebre , vómito , todo se me vino encima y lógicamente Nowaki me tuvo que cuidar ... Eso era malo por:  
A)Nowaki me trataba como bebe !  
B)Nowaki estaba muy preocupado tanto que no dormía y no comía bien por no desatenderme .  
C)no había podido cumplirle como hombre a mi ...marido?! Bueno a mi pareja !  
La última noche le ofrecí salir a divertirse sin mi , el mismo había elegido los baños termales para nuestra luna de miel para poder tener " intimidad" pero ni un sólo día había salido... Y aún a pesar de mi ofrecimiento se negó , tomó mi mano y se recostó junto a mi ...  
Nowaki , eres mi sol... Esa noche tuve un sueño con el ... Lo hacíamos en un avión rumbo a Roma y yo tenía un desempeño excelente ...

\- Nowaki...  
Hiro-san estaba en problemas así que me volví a mi forma felina y llegue lo más rápido que pude hasta la universidad , me encontraba preparando la cena de nuestro primer mes , todo sería fenomenal y al fin podíamos pasar al segundo nivel de el matrimonio pero había sucedido un accidente , a unos días del único dia, de la semana más dura para Hiro-san , la semana de exámenes este se había quedado atorado en el filtro de aire? ... Cuando sensei me llamo pensé era un broma hasta que eschuche sus gritos .  
Llegue a la universidad a tiempo , sensei estaba a una de llamar a los bomberos y vi su pequeño trasero agitadose y sus piernas ... Como había sucedido eso?  
\- vamos Kamijou tranquilízate ya llego Nowaki !  
\- que sucedió sensei?  
\- no se yo ya lo encontré así y está enfurecido ...  
\- ah?  
\- lo sé por sus gritos y por que no deja de patalear , que hacemos ... Le llamo a los bomberos ?  
\- Hiro-san ! Quieres que llamemos a los bomberos ?  
Unos gruñidos y gritos salían del ducto pero nada que se pudiera interpretar como afirmación o negar ... Suponía la desicion quedaba en mis manos , medite un poco y dije:  
\- sensei vamos a sacarlo de ahí pero necesito de su ayuda ...  
\- Hai!  
Hiro-san me va a odiar pensé y le dije a sensei .  
\- por favor sujete firmemente sus piernas , si tiene una cinta para hacerlo mejor !  
\- Hai!  
Este de inmediato se quitó el cinto y yo le pedí una pausa .  
\- santa gata doncella por favor que no me mate por esto...  
Tome el pantalón de Hiro -san y se lo baje hasta los tobillos provocándole una reacción de ira y gruñidos que se escuchaban hasta donde nos encontrábamos ... Su pequeño trasero me fascino , le deseaba , sensei en un rápido movimiento le ató los muslos y sujeto sus pantorrillas...  
\- que haces Nowaki? La maniobra 76 ?  
\- válgame dios! - dijo Miyagi y esto lo distrajo ocasionando que Hiro le pegara una patada y lo mandara al suelo .  
\- Shinobu! Mira nada más como has dejado a sensei .  
\- Viejo torpe ! Bien te ayudare ...  
\- pero...  
\- descuida , ya no soy un seishin pero aún conservo mi entrenamiento militar ... Mira nada más , como se puede meter en estos enredos?-dijo palmeando y pellizcando el trasero de mi Hiro-san  
-Shinobu eso es mío!  
\- si como digas niquién lo quiera ...ahora vamos a sacar al Gobëll de ahí.  
\- Hai!  
Shinobu afilo sus garras y las hundió en la pared para crear oposición y yo trepe y tome la cintura de mí amado ambos dimos un tirón fuerte una vez , la segunda Hiro-san se inquiero un poco y se revolcó pero logre calmarlo , la tercera no me rendiría , le tome firme por la cadera y Shinobu por las pantorrillas y logramos sacarlo sano y salvo .  
-maldición! Maldición!  
\- estas bien Hiro -san?  
\- Nowaki!  
\- Gobëll nadie te dijo que no debías meterte donde no cabias?  
\- ah?  
\- además mira el ridículo en el que te acabas de poner , sabes a veces es molesto salvarte el trasero tanto ... Pobre Nowaki.  
Hiro-san casi se le fue encima si no es por que callo de bruces al piso debido a que sus pienas aún estaban atadas ... Sensei en tanto apenas despertaba del golpe y Shinobu y el se marcharon .  
\- Hiro-san? Estas lastimado?  
\- Nowaki quiero largarme a casa !  
Asentí , le ayude con la atadura y este subió sus pantalones y nos marchamos , esa noche no siquiera reparo en la mesa que había puesto , se metió a la cama ... Por la madrugada un mensaje de Shinobu me llego , decía :  
A mi querido primo Nowaki que está hambriento . Disfrútala !  
Eran tres fotos de diferente ángulo del trasero de Hiro-san mientras estaba ahí atrapado , primero pensé en borrarlas pero estaban tan lindas que las mire toda la noche .

Sabía que Nowaki se había esmerado en la cena de hoy por ser el aniversario del mes , le había comprado un libro y le escribiría una tarjeta , ya tenía un poco escrito en la pequeña tarjeta cuando está de voló al ducto del aire , quite la tapa y aunque era un espacio pequeño en el pasillo del edificio de academias seguro pasaba bien , fui por un banco ya que quedaba unos veinte o veinticinco centímetros reina y me trepe , te te con la mano y luego introduje el brazo , donde podía estar? Decidí introducir medio cuerpo con sólo un brazo adentro para empujar con el otro a la salida , así que lo hice halle mi tarjeta , el problema vino al salir , no podía , intente y empuje con el grado que había dejado afuera y nada estaba atascado , me revolví un poco para ver si funcionaba y nada ! Comencé a caer en la desesperación , estaba expuesto , era un alumno de posgrado atascado en el ducto , que pésima broma! Pasaron unos minutos y comencé a desesperarme más y más hasta que escuche unos pasos , " por favor que no sea otro estudiante ! Por favor!"  
\- Kamijou bebe?  
\- sensei ! - grite , no era tan buena idea que sensei estuviera ahí pero ya que - sensei ayudemen estoy atascado !  
\- Kamijou sal de ahí no bromees!  
\- sensei !  
Sensei siguiente diciendo tonterías y pegandome en el trasero parecía qe no me escuchaba estaba irritando me más así que patalee y seguí intentando salir . Después de unos minutos quizás se percató de que no bromeaba y el tomó mis piernas y tiro hacia abajo pero eso me dolió mucho e intente zafarme de sus manos.  
Luego me sentí las asustado que nunca ya que escuche que hablaba con alguien, y si era la policía o los bomberos? Que terrible calamidad ! Seguro toda la universidad se enteraría y sería el hazme reír , un ridículo inimaginable , quería llorar y pegarle a Miyagi sensei , este me dijo :  
\- descuida ya llega la ayuda  
Pasaron unos minutos eternos , me sentía un completo idiota , como podía haber pasado me eso y en mi aniversario , si venían los bomberos en lo que me sacaba , me dejaban libre , seguro Nowaki pensaría otras cosas , suspire y justo cuando estaba a una de llorar le escuche...  
\- vamos Kamijou tranquilízate ya llego Nowaki !  
\- que sucedió sensei?  
\- no se yo ya lo encontré así y está enfurecido ...  
Nowaki! Había llamo a Nowaki!  
\- lo sé por sus gritos y por que no deja de patalear , que hacemos ... Le llamo a los bomberos ?  
\- Hiro-san ! Quieres qe llamemos a los bomberos ?  
No! Grite fuertemente no quería eso .  
\- Nowaki sácame de aquí!  
Gritaba eso y varias cosas más pero no me podían escuchar y yo claramente lo oía deliberar .  
sensei vamos a sacarlo de ahí pero necesito de su ayuda ... Por favor sujete firmemente sus piernas , si tiene una cinta para hacerlo mejor !  
Cinta? Pensé, que tramaban? Me asuste por un momento , escuche a Nowaki rezar una plegaria y luego de eso este ... Me bajo los pantalones hasta los tobillos , me enfurecí y patalee lo más fuerte que pude , ahora si estaba en serio peligro y no era momento de qe Nowaki se aprovechará de mis desgracias , estaba en un ridículo tremendo con trasero y en calzones expuesto , era el colmo grite furico , alguien ato mis muslos y eso me impidió moverme y luego sujetaron mis pantorrillas fue humillante y entonces escuche una tercera voz , no sabía de quién se trataba pero me pareció familiar , pateo eche esto para soltar una patada y funciono pero luego vino de nuevo esa voz ...oh! Dios! No! Hubiese sido preferible cualquier otra cosa a eso... Bueno no lo se igual de humillante sería lo de los bomberos , eso casi siempre sale en la prensa , pero en fin supe de inmediato a quién pertenecía , ese mocoso de Shinobu estaba ahí para burlarse de mi. Estos hablaban en ronroneos y una preocupación me invadió , luego alguien me palmeo el trasero y me proporciono un enorme pellizco y esa preocupación se tornó en furia sentí como unas manos enorme y cálidas me rodeaban la cintura y otras más toscas me tomaban de las pantorrillas , está vez tiraron hacia adelante , la primera vez me dolió e intente patalear pero recibí un pellizco , la segunda sentí como si hubiera avanzado un poquito y la tercera salí volando al piso , estaba libre!  
maldición! Maldición! - me queje de dolor  
\- estas bien Hiro -san?  
\- Nowaki!- dije y le mire tan apuesto como siempre .  
\- Gobëll nadie te dijo que no debías meterte donde no cabias?  
\- ah?  
\- además mira el ridículo en el que te acabas de poner , sabes a veces es molesto salvarte el trasero tanto ...  
Me dio coraje e intente levantarme a darle su merecido pero me fui de bruces contra el piso por que tenía ataduras en las piernas y este aprovecho para huir junto con sensei , me mire y estaba sin pantalones , en completo ridículo y aún así ese Nowaki tenía esa mirada amorosa ?  
\- Hiro-san? Estas lastimado?  
\- Nowaki quiero largarme a casa !  
Este me desato las piernas y yo me subí el pantalón y metí la nota a mi bolsillo , esa nota había sido la causante de mi desgracia y no la dejaría tan fácilmente !  
Vi la espléndida mesa que Nowaki había preparado para la celebración. , pero estaba avergonzado , Nowaki siempre era el que me rescataba , el que me ayudaba , el que me salvaba de alguna catástrofe en la que yo sólo mentía. Después de todo ese niño tenía razón Nowaki siempre terminaba salvando me ya sea de ser un perro , de estar atascado en u futuro de aire o de estar sólo ...  
\- me voy a dormir , estoy cansado !  
\- si !  
Me metí en la cama y cerré los ojos pero no pude dormir , pensaba que podía hacer para que Nowaki no fuera el único que aportará algo a esto... Por la mañana me levanté me arregle y metí el papel en mi bolsillo salí pero no le encontré en la cocina donde siempre ,  
no había ni desayuno ni nada ... Sentí terror pero me fui a la escuela pues tenía que entregar el principio de mi proyecto a mi asesor ... Si... El profesor Miyagi para mi mala suerte.  
Como era de esperarse se burlo un poco de mi y recibí mi correspondiente amonestación por la patada que le había puesto , pero suponía mi cara lo llevo a decirme ...  
\- Hey todo estará bien !  
\- ah?  
\- se que esa cara no es por lo de ayer , ni por que tu introducción de la tesis está un poco carente de argumento ...  
\- que?  
\- Kamijou ha sido un largo frío y solitario invierno no?  
\- si! Parece que hubiera durado siglos...  
Era un tono ridículo y note que mis ojos se humedecían , tenía tanto adentro desde la boda que el profesor Miyagi me abrazo de repente y me dijo .  
\- ya! Pronto veraz que los gatos son más tiernos y amables de lo que se dice , son como un sol! Todo estará bien...  
Un zarpazo y el profesor Miyagi lanzo un aullido de dolor , Nowaki me tomó por el brazo de una manera que me hacia daño y dijo .  
\- Hiro-san es mío!  
Comenzó a correr por el pasillo jalándome con el ... Nowaki?  
\- Nowaki que haces?  
Este no respondió me alzó en brazos y salto por una de las ventanas más altas que había en el edificio , cerré los ojos y sólo sentía como el viento atosigaba mis cabellos y me golpeaba directo al rostro , intente oponer resistencia pero Nowaki era muy fuerte y entonces llegamos a un sitio que parecía en los suburbios de la cuidad , era como una casa de campo , el sol estaba a pleno día ...Nowaki me bajo y luego me dio la espalda .  
\- Nowaki estas loco?  
\- eres mío! Yo te marque como mío! No es justo!  
\- ah? Que quieres decir con que me marcaste ?  
\- matare a quién te quiera apartar de mi lado!  
Estaba tan furiosos que sus manos temblaban.  
\- Nowaki no seas idiota !  
\- no soy idiota Hiro-san! Eres mío! Mío!  
Volteó en un movimiento rudo a mirarme y sus ojos estaban inundados , me pareció que Nowaki estaba... Si ! El... Estaba haciendo una rabieta ?  
\- eres mío! Mío!  
\- Nowaki... Calma , era sólo el profesor Miyagi ...  
\- no es cierto , traía una camisa rosa y el sensei nunca usaría eso !  
\- eso es debido a que el mocoso de tu primo junto su ropa blanca con la de color y toda la riño rosa ... Vamos dile que no es tan torpe que no le pasaría?  
\- bueno ... Si suena a Shinobu pero... Por que te estaba abrazando ?- grito.  
\- ah?- era cierto me había olvidado de aquellos sentimientos por un momento así que decidí confesar total ya era todo un desastre como para que empeorara no?  
\- perdón Hiro-san, no debí gritar pero...  
\- Nowaki el que debe perdonar eres tu , desde el día de la boda no hago más que darte problemas y preocupaciones sabes pero es que yo ... Yo sólo soy una persona común y corriente y tu eres tan maravilloso y preciado para mi - comencé a hablar todo lo que había pensado y sentido sin ningún filtro - tu me deslumbras y además dios obtuviste ese cuerpo tan hermoso y créeme que maldición ya me costaba mucho trabajo controlarme sobre tu y ahora , eso además de que eres como un sol que me ciega , siempre que es sobre ti quiero saber todo y ser todo y yo...  
Este se me acerco con la mirada perdida y me beso tan apasionadamente ...  
\- Hiro-san , aquí viene el sol...  
Nowaki me alzó y le trepo en una mesa y comenzó a besarme tan apasionadamente , su lengua ágil recorría toda mi boca y sus manos me despojaron de mi camisa ...

Mi cola se erizó al igual que nos oreja , alguien estaba tocando mi propiedad y eso me cegó en un zarpazo arranque a mi Hiro-san del abrazo de ese individuo de camisa rosa y me lo lleve hasta aquella casa de campo !  
\- Nowaki estas loco?  
\- eres mío! Yo te marque como mío! No es justo!  
\- ah? Que quieres decir con que me marcaste ?  
\- matare a quién te quiera apartar de mi lado!  
Estaba cegado en ira que tenía que aprender a controlar, nada más peligrosos que un gato enojado .  
\- Nowaki no seas idiota !  
\- no soy idiota Hiro-san! Eres mío! Mío!  
\- Nowaki... Calma , era sólo el profesor Miyagi ...  
\- no es cierto , traía una camisa rosa y el sensei nunca usaría eso !  
\- eso es debido a que el mocoso de tu primo junto su ropa blanca con la de color y toda la tiño de rosa ... Vamos dime que no es tan torpe que no le pasaría?  
\- bueno ... Si suena a Shinobu pero... Por que te estaba abrazando ?- dije en un tono excesivamente alto  
\- ah?  
Lo asuste! Nowaki idiota !  
\- perdón Hiro-san, no debí gritar pero...  
Este se disculpó y entonces de sus dulces labios comenzaron a salir las palabras más dulces que yo había había soñado escuchar ... El había dicho que yo le gustaba , le deslumbraba y que era como un sol pero el era realmente el sol para mi , yo había actuado como un minino chiquito o lo que en lenguaje humano un niño y el siempre tenía que lidiarme , le mire y sin darme cuenta avance hasta el y le bese , ya la situación era insostenible , le deseaba .  
Le bese y le despojé de la camisa recorrí un camino hasta su cuello y le bese con mis manos juguetee con sus pezones para prepararles para el filo de mi boca el cual ataco y los puso las que duros , me pareció hermoso el toda que se tornaron. Y el rojo de sus mejillas que le pegue más contra mi y seguí bajando hasta su vientre , bese este con sumo cuidado me pareció que resplandecía como el oro " Nowaki ..." Se quejó por lo bajo y yo continúe hasta su sexo . Le tome firmemente y lo saboree una y otra vez , estaba tan duro que no necesito nada más que mi boca en chupadas alternadas de menor a mayor ... Este tenso las piernas y comenzó a jadear yo seguí hasta que se corrió . Después le despoje por completo de la ropa y puse sus piernas en mis hombros.  
-Nowaki...  
\- te amo Hiro-san! Dime ... Lo quieres tanto como yo?  
Su carita de inundo de rojo y asintió .  
\- te ... Te amo ! - dijo avergonzado.  
Yo subí sus piernas y comencé a lubricarle con la boca , como a los mininos pequeños. Esto lo excitó de inmediato y pude sin problemas meter dos de mis dedos , Hiro-san me tomó de la garganta y me llevo hasta su boca , nos besamos una u otra vez hasta que no pude soportarlo y me baje ligeramente el pantalón , lo penetre con tanta delicadeza pero estaba tan estrecho y era tan caliente y húmedo que de inmediato le ser ir toda mi fuerza y le puse sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello , este jadeaba tan marcadamente que creía que sufriría un infarto.  
\- estas bien?  
\- Nowaki continúa !  
Yo seguí y le besaba una y otra vez ... Este se corrió y entonces le voltee ágilmente , levanté su cadera y le volví a dejar ir toda mi fuerza , este arañaba la mesa así que con mi agilidad felina me trepe de un salto , le envolví en un abrazo y tome su sexo , le bese el cuello , el hombro mientras le masajeaba , su rostro era de placer y eso me alegro. Hiro-san estaba tan apretado que casi parecía doncel , solté una risita , que gracioso que fuera doncel no?  
Este me saco de mis pensamientos pues su boca exigió mis besos que eran suyos y yo le obedecí , largo rato estuvimos ahí hasta que yo sabía que iba a explotar ...  
\- no! - dijo el y cerró los ojos - no! Hazlo adentro!  
\- pero...  
\- hazlo! Quiero saberte adentro Nowaki!- dijo y recargó la cabeza sobre su antebrazo ... Yo aabe corriéndome dentro de el .  
Luego de esto subimos al segundo piso de esa casa y nos metimos en la ducha , acabamos haciéndolo , si cuerpo enjabonado con el gel de ducha , el sujeto los lados de la tina y yo levanté sus piernas ... Me le deje ir una y otra vez , Hiro-san tenía mucha energía para eso o nos traíamos muchas ganas desde hacia tiempo y fuere cualesquiera que fuere la razón lo disfrute .  
Por último este se tendió en la cama semi exhausto y yo le baje de nuevo el pantalón .  
\- perdona Hiro-san soy adicto a ti .- confesé enojado por mi debilidad .  
\- Nowaki . Por que estas tan triste ? Acaso no eres feliz a mi lado ? Vamos , ven aquí!  
Subí hasta donde estaba su rostro y me pareció tan bello y yo tan necesitado que mis ojos inyectados no pasaron por alto de el.  
\- Nowaki hay lágrimas en tus ojos ...por que no me dejas conocerte a fondo Nowaki? Vamos acaso crees que no veo ese lado obscuro en ti ?  
Yo aparte la vista , sabía que Hiro-san era muy inteligente y por mucho que me esforzará en ocultar mis defectos el se daría cuenta ...  
\- Nowaki mírame !- yo no me atreví y este me puso un golpe en la cabeza- -Ouch ! Duele!  
\- te dije mírame ! - yo obedecí - Nowaki escucha bien por que no me gusta repetir las cosas ... Puede que haya días que la oscuridad nos agobie y no sepas que hacer o yo... Pero apréndete bien esto ... NADA , NADA DE LO QUE DIGAS ME HARÁ AMARTE MENOS! Siempre voy a estar contigo! Eres como ... - dijo y bajo la voz hasta ser un susurro -El sol  
Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y me le fui encima ...  
\- Hiro-san siempre he vivido preocupado por estar a la altura de una persona tan sorprendente y maravillosa como tu ! Sólo soy un gato pero es que a veces siento enojo por no poder ser el hombre que te proteja ...así que sólo me queda tragarme estos sentimientos  
\- pues no lo hagas! No es bueno que te quedes dentro esas cosas , vamos no los tienes que esconder o si? Yo hay días que me siento enojado también por que tu siempre , siempre me acabas salvando pero ya vez ... Me parezco mucho a ti! Hay veces que me pones en una encrucijada Nowaki y es difícil elegir el camino y temo equivocarme al elegir pero...  
\- encrucijada?  
\- sobre si no estoy siendo un lastre a tu vida ...- dijo por lo bajo.  
Le tome de las manos suavemente y le rogué ...  
\- Hiro-san cuando te sientas así , incluso si no eliges bien ...quiero estar a tu lado ! No importa lo que suceda déjame acompañarte!  
\- no seas idiota Nowaki! Yo sólo ...- este apretó los puños con rabia - yo sólo soy común y que tal si te vuelvo un humano común o no se!  
\- Hey ! - le tome por la barbilla y le bese con pasión este se calmó un poco y proseguí sus ojos eran dos estrellas de miel - Hiro-san cuando te sientas sólo , comprende nuca , nunca lo estarás realmente , siempre estaremos juntos nunca te dejare y no dejare que nadie te haga daño , sería capaz de cortarme a mismo si yo fuese el problema .  
\- Nowaki!  
\- te lo juro por todas mis vidas !  
Este me beso y se me fue encima , yo no perdí el tiempo y bote su ropa a un lado .  
\- estas listo... Está es no abra tiempo para preparación !  
Jadeando asintió y lo senté sobre mi sexo , este se colgó firmemente de mi cuello y hundió su carita dirija da en la cuenca de este . Su respiración era la cosa más melodiosa y a destiempo que había yo escuchado , bese sus orejas que estaban rojas y le dije al oído .  
\- gracias !  
\- por?  
\- por todo ! Por ser tu! Por existir! Por todo!  
Lo penetre una y otra vez , y este se aferraba más y más a mi , nuestros cuerpos parecían uno , era tan feliz , esa noche el vivió en mi y yo en el para siempre .

Al otro dia le di el libro y la tarjeta corregida que decia :

Nowaki :

Eres mi sol ! Con mucho amor!

Hiroki

Historia de como un gato enseño a volar a una gaviota.

Días después ...  
\- Hiro-san ? Está todo bien ?  
\- no! - maldito Nowaki como se atreve a preguntar eso? Acaso lo he que todo el día le lave pasado vomitando? Idiota!  
Salí del baño y me mire al espejo , estaba pálido , mareado y hambriento ...  
\- Hiro-san! Amhh que puedo hacer por ti?  
\- tráeme inmediatamente dos rollos de sushi de salmón y con sandía , dios que antojo de sandía!  
Le mire y este tenía una expresión de asco tremenda !  
\- Hiro-san, creo debes ir al médico !  
\- si bien! Después concertare una cita !  
\- no ! Creo que llamare a mi médico !  
\- ah? Eso es un veterinario idiota !  
\- de cualquier manera haré yo mismo la cita !  
\- ash como sea quiero una dona de fresa y una de melocotón y además quiero un pan de carne y...

-  
Jamás pensé que el resultado fuera positivo , ahora ... Como se lo digo a Hiro-san si que se vaya a enojar? Soy gato muerto !


	34. Preciosas Ilusiones FINAL

Los personajes de Jounjou Romantica son propiedad de Shungiku Nakamura.

Espero les haya gustado el final y bueno gracias por leer y aguantar el fic que como dije originalmente es un One-shot y por sus maravillosos comentarios que alimentaban el fic.

Dos años se habían sucedido tan rápidamente y Shinobu ya era padre de tres hermosos pequeños , dos hombres y una pequeña que era su vivo rostro . Sensei se mostraba más que feliz aunque no deseaba más hijos , sus pequeños lo mantenía ocupado casi todo el tiempo y su única escapatoria era el trabajo. Akihiko en cambio llevaba su tercera novela al hilo cumpliendo sus plazos a tiempo y visitándonos de vez en cuando , aún lucía melancólico pero una promesa le mantenía viva la esperanza ... Por otra parte Hiro-san y yo ya éramos marido y marido . La boda había sido muy sencilla pero elegante . Pocos invitados y algunos gatos vecinos ! La había celebrado un gato de la orden real para que fuera fidedigna ademas de un juez civico humano y ese día mi poder se vio sellado para siempre ! A mis quince años ya era mayor de edad y además tal era mi poder que un cristal se creo de mi interior ! Este fue llevado a mi padre como símbolo de que mi magia estaba sellada y no podría perder mi herencia seishin ,ni la felina . De eso se tratase todo ! No puedo negar que me gustó la boda pero mi parte favorita de todo fue encerrarme en la habitación con Hiro-san a hacerle de todo lo que me había contenido durante este tiempo! No salimos durante ese fin de semana completo desde que le pude tocar por primera vez , incluso la semana siguiente no podía ni sentarse el pobre y de ahí en adelante no hay noche que pueda tener paz ! Siempre estoy hambriento de el! Como era lógico , sin cuidarnos del todo y un doncel como yo la situación se vio más comprometida que nunca !  
Aunque jamás llegue a imaginar que esto podría pasar ... Siempre había pensado que si pasaría pero ... De esta forma no!  
\- maldito Nowaki ! Te detesto! Te detesto!-Decia mi pequeño amante una y otra vez.  
\- Hiro-san ! Calma!  
\- dijiste que el doncel eras tu!  
\- se supone que eso era!  
Su linda barriga era lo que más me gustaba ! Y como era de esperarse este estaba de malas por todo y por nada peor que gato preñado!  
\- Hiro-san mira te traje una leche achocolatada !  
\- maldito Nowaki sólo es un litro y yo necesito dos !  
\- te haré el segundo en un momento ! Vamos tómala!  
Este la tomó y el timbre de la puerta se escucho .  
Yo sabía quienes eran , habíamos preparado una comida muy especial ya que hoy celebraríamos algo muy especial!  
Eran Shinobu los trillizos y sensei .  
Se veían muy lindos en sus carriolas y sensei traía a la pequeña en brazos .  
\- como sigue tu tormento Nowaki?-Dijo sensie saludando.  
\- cual tormento mi querido amigo? Sean bienvenidos!  
\- ese loco ! Mira que suerte la tuya ! Preñar al humano en lugar de quedarte preñado tu! Con razón se decía que tu eras el más poderoso !  
\- basta Shinobu ! Eso no es verdad! Pero pasen por favor!  
\- ese mocoso de nuevo! - gruño Hiro-san !  
\- hola ! Como está nuestra ballena preferida!-Dijo Shinobu haciendo enojar a mi amado.  
\- cállate mocoso ! No soy una ballena! Además tu también estabas gordo cuando te preñaste!  
\- si pero yo no llevaba tantos kilos demás, no tomaba tanta malteada y además quede muy bien !  
\- cállate yo también quedare bien!  
\- pero bien gordo diras jajajaja jaja , oye cerdito no creo que a Nowaki le gusten los chanchos!  
\- Nowaki...- los ojos de Hiro san se pusieron cristalinos - no te gustó ya ?  
\- Hiro-san no hagas caso a Shinobu ! Me encantas tal como estas ahora !  
Le dije y le bese dulcemente .  
\- mas te vale imbecil por que esto me los has hecho tu!-Dijo el gritándome y dándome un golpe . Desde que había quedado preñado Hiro-san era un mar de emociones pero nada fuera de lo común ! Sólo era ... Más el !  
Lógicamente como el no era un gato su embarazo duraría los 9 meses humanos ! Este estaba casi todo el día en casa ya que no quería ir a la universidad por vergüenza ! Y sensei le pasaba todo el trabajo a casa !  
La verdad es que le amaba tanto que me hacia muy feliz hasta su berrinche más pequeño , se veia tan lindo con esa ropa holgada y trataba de darle gustó en todo !  
-vaya ! Vaya! Nowaki, Akihiko está un poco retrasado pero ya llegara ! Oye ya saben el sexo del bebe?-Dijo Sensei.  
Yo sonreí y este me miro adivinado mi respuesta !  
\- así que por eso es la reunión!  
\- Hai ! Hai! Eso y otras cosas !  
\- ah?  
El timbre sonó de nuevo y Shinobu acudió está vez!  
Un grito ensordecedor se escucho desde el recibidor y Hiro-san tembló como gelatina desde su lugar !  
\- q... que haces aquí?  
Se escucho la voz de Shinobu ! Sensei me dio a la bebe y corrió a socorrerle . Yo sabía que los invitados habían llegado!  
Tsumori -sama estaba en la puerta ataviado exquisitamente en unos jeans de algodón color negros y una camiseta blanca con estampado de un cráneo y un casco militar , la capa echada al hombro y sus cabellos rubios bajo unos lentes de sol .  
\- Shinobu! - se le fue encima a este -mi bebe !  
\- padre!  
\- Sueltenlo ! - se fue sensei contra Tsumori-sama y este le mordió la mano.  
\- déjame Gobëlll ! Shinobu tu esposo me quiere hacer daño!  
\- bienvenido su majestad ! - dije yo- espero no te moleste pero le invite Shinobu!  
Este me miro primero con horror y luego comprendió mis verdadera intenciones .  
\- no para nada ! - y luego se refirió a su padre - pero comportate no debes morder a Miyagi !  
\- donde están mis nietos? Awwww mira que cosas tan hermosas! Y ese chancho?  
Dijo refiriéndose a Hiro-san que estaba hecho un ovillo temblando en el sillón?  
\- jajajaja - Shinobu río alegremente y entonces una figura enorme se hizo presente en la puerta y su imponente voz hizo que Tsumori se percatara de sus palabras!  
\- es mi yerno de quién te expresas así?  
Un hombre enorme paso de la puerta y sus orejas casi tocaban el techo.  
\- ah! No! Ijuuin era sólo una broma!  
\- pues no permito bromas de ese tipo y menos cuando espera a los hijos de mi hijo!  
Este se me lanzo y comenzó a acariciar su mejilla contra la mía!  
\- Nowaki! Nowaki cuanto tiempo ! Mira nada más que guapo estas !  
\- gracias padre ! Pero ya no soy un gatito me avergüenzas !  
\- y donde está mi yerno?  
Hiro-san asomo el rostro por el brazo del sofá y mi padre lo levantó con un sólo brazo .  
\- vaya ! Si que estas rollizo !  
\- pues usted si que está enorme !-Dijo mi amado frunciendo el entrecejo.  
\- ven a los brazos de tu papi!- dijo mi padre abrazado fuertemente a hiro-san !  
\- padre basta el es mortal y está ...  
\- ah si lo siento! Perdón !  
Le beso las mejillas y este me miro más que enfadado.  
\- Nowaki hemos venido a pasar unas vacaciones con ustedes.  
\- quueeeeee? - cantaron al mismo tiempo sensei y Hiro-san .  
\- es obvio que los pequeños necesitarán su escencia felina y que mejor que nosotros para enseñárselas - dijo Tsumori -sama acomodandose en un lugar.  
\- además yo quiero saber que se siente estar un poco con los humanos !  
Haru entro lentamente y mi padre se paró de inmediato !  
Tsumori -sama se pudo en guardia y yo dije :  
\- el es haru papa y es parte de la familia!  
\- ah?  
\- un ... Can? - dijo Tsumori -sama .  
Haru se acaricio contra este y casi se delata con este gesto del dulce can.  
\- ah?  
La figura de Usami-san se quedo muda en la puerta observado la escena .  
\- que pasa aquí?  
\- bienvenido Usagi-san!  
Este se paso con cautela hechando le una mirada de prevención a mi padre . Este también le miro pero luego acabo por distraerse con haru. Todos volvieron a relajarse en sus posiciones . Hiro san miraba la tele mientas comía palomitas con helado y una malteada en el sillón . Mi padre parecía estar embobado con el pequeño can , Shinobu y su padre hablaban mientras sostenían a los bebés y sensei fumaba afuera , tranquilamente .  
Yo explique a Usami -san que los había invitado para congraciarse con sus hijos aunque este no se miraba muy satisfecho .  
La comida se sirvió y todos nos sentamos a la mesa .  
\- quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad que éstamos juntos para anunciar que Hiro-san y yo tendremos gemelos!  
\- awwww!-dijo mi padre !-dos nietos? Vaya que no perdieron el tiempo! Les voy a regalar una bola de estambre !  
\- pues su hijo es todo un semental !- grito furico Hiro-san, luego comprendio lo que habia dicho y se guardo en su lugar.  
Todos reímos de esto y Hiro-san dijo con la carita llena de vergüenza .  
\- son niño y niña !  
Brindamos por la grata compañía de ese día y a media comida una voz se escucho.  
\- neeeeh que mala suerte comenzaron sin nosotros!  
Todos volteamos a la ventana y ahí estaba Takahiro-sama , sentado tan elegantemente .  
\- taka... Hiro-sama!  
\- Takahiro! - dijo Usagi san!  
\- han comenzado sin nosotros ! Groseros !  
\- sea bienvenido Takahiro-sama ! - dije - se perdió de nuevo?  
\- Hai! Hai! Me es muy difícil reconocer la salida a este universo .  
La puerta dio un retumbo ante un par de toquidos .  
\- Akihiko...- dijo Takahiro-sama - creo que es para ti!  
Su sonrisa era tan espléndida que Usami san me miro y luego paso sus violáceos ojos por cada uno de los comensales !  
Este se levantó temblando hasta la puerta y tomó el picaporte . Giro este con mano indecisa y abrió lentamente .  
\- Usagi -san! Como estas?  
Un castaño de ojos verdes se le hecho encima y a mi me pareció que nuestra vida por fin comenzaba . Gracias a todas y cada una de esas preciosas ilusiones que habíamos conservado , esas ilusiones en nuestras cabezas que no nos abandonaron cuando estábamos indefensos , por que sabíamos que eran tan preciadas que separarnos de ellas era imposible , eran ahora unas amigas invisibles en nuestros corazones para siempre !

PRECIOSAS ILUCIONES.


End file.
